A Heart Full Of Ice
by crimsoneternal
Summary: She is a woman of the night's watch, sister to the black brother's of the wall. Five years the wall has been her home, five years the wall has been her prison.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Hey guys, so I've written the prologue for my "A heart full of ice", I feel a lot more comfortable with this scene for an opening to the story now as it gives you an idea of what happened before Jon and Bryanna came back to castle black.**

**I will say that this story revolves around season 3 and a bit of season 4 (haven't seen a lot of season 4 yet) but written in my own words, with a few of my OC involved.**

**I own Bryanna – The girl crow of castle black, Jon snows ex lover or is she?**

**Torin – Mance raydar's son, Prince of the wild-lings and Bryanna's capturer beyond the wall**

**Longhair – Jon snows friend at castle black**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to George R R Martin's Game Of Thrones.**

* * *

Prologue

**_Torin's POV_**

"Get after them!" The rasping voice of the wild-ling commander bellowed through the air. The rain pelted down upon them, unrelenting and unforgiving, striking hard at dirty faces and stinging eyes of hate,"Damn you, I said move, now! Or Mance will rip out your insides and feed them to the dogs."

The threat was enough to make them move fast, wild men broke into a run; war cry's emerging from their mouths as they sauntered forward, galloping in trained unison after the traitors.

"Run you traitor bastards," a muscle built wild-ling spat,"We will find you, and then you will taste the kiss of my blade." Mud scattered around the wild-ling hoard as their fur booted feet penetrated the soaked ground with heavy ferocity. They ran like a pack of wild dogs after them, hot on their scent, won't stop hunting them until they were dead.

On top of the hill, the king beyond the wall stared down at his men in cold silence as they hunted down the two turn cloaks, rain fell from his hair and onto his face, pooling down on his neck. Next to him, his son stood tall, staring into the distance as he watched the two silhouettes flee from sight. His blood boiled from the sting of betrayal, his grip white knuckled around the hilt of his sword,"They will die," Came the deep voice of his father Mance Raydar,"My men will show no mercy to these traitors now."

Torin did not need to look at his father to understand the meaning of his words; he kept his eyes forward, staring out onto the open plain,"What of the girl?" He finally questioned his father, at that Mance Raydar turned his wise eyes to look at his heir, eyes steady and firm,"She too will die." He told him,"She has betrayed us, we show no mercy to turn cloaks here" Torin turned his young face to look at his father's aged one, rain bounced off the young heirs cheeks and matted his long hair. When his son did not answer him Mance studied the look that was etched upon the young wild-ling prince's face, he could tell how tense his son had become, and he was livid yet confused,"You stole the crow girl, did you not?" The wild-ling king asked his son, a drawn out silence passed by before the son answered "aye" he replied.

"I did"

"Rumor has it that you developed an intriguing bond with her, would I be wrong to assume that?" Again the silence.

"No father" Torin replied turning his grey eyes to his lords,"I tried to understand the mind-set of the crows."

"And did you?"

It was a hard question to answer, he had indeed been shown how the mind of the crows worked, he had even sympathized with the crow girl, something that he never did, was trained never to do, yet she had been different, she had possessed the strength of the free folk, was strong and defiant, determined, all those attributes of a female crow were hard to come by Torin had found her interesting and she had possessed his mind ever since.

"Aye father, I did." he replied slowly, Mance Raydar studied the look upon his sons face and nodded," I think I understand now." he told his son, Torin stared at his father, already knowing what he was about to say "She was more than just a plaything to you wasn't she boy?" Torin felt the anger rise at the insinuation, his wild-ling side prominent now"She was just a trophy!" He hissed, he would not admit anything else, yet,"A trophy that belonged to you and was placed under your guard." His father replied and then he smirked at his son,"You feel for this crow, do you not?" Mance questioned.

"I feel nothing,"Torin replied.

"Yet you watch after her like a lost puppy." At that Torin turned his eyes back to the silhouettes disappearing into the mist of the rain

"It does not matter how I feel father, I don't know how I feel."

"Well you better start making up your mind boy, because come nightfall she will be slain along with that bastard lover of hers."

"What do you expect me to do father?!" Torin snapped impatiently,"You want revenge on snow? He has taken what you stole, us free folk don't just have a reputation fir stealing livestock boy." Torin looked to his king and frowned,"Speak plainly father."

"There's only one way to get her." Mance told him, placing a fur gloved hand onto his sons strong shoulder and looked deep into his eyes all that could be heard was the sound of the falling rain that soaked them as they stood atop the hill, Torin stared down at his father, readying himself for what was about to come, and then the king beyond the wall said what he had been waiting to hear all this time,"Steal her back." Without further hesitation Torin left his father's side, he would find the crow girl, she was his after all.

* * *

**_Jon's Pov_**

The horse bolted through the rain like a streak of lightning, harsh winds and ice cold rain whipped through their hair and stung at their faces. Bryanna was breathing hard, the last fight they had with the wild-lings left her wounded and exhausted. Ever so slowly, her life was slipping away.

Jon spurred the horse onwards, faster and faster until they broke through into a clearing, the agonizing pain in his leg was excruciating from where Ygritte's arrow had pierced him, he refused to give into the pain he kept looking backwards over his shoulder to see who was in pursuit of them, they were being hunted now, For now they had outrun the wild-lings but for how long? They knew beyond the wall better than any ranger of castle black, they were not safe.

They rode on through darkness until the horse could take no more, whinnying, the horse reared backwards, throwing them violently onto the mud soaked ground. Bryanna cried out loudly as her body connected with the hard floor, mud spattered all over her face and in her hair, submitting to the pain, she rolled onto her back and let the rain pour down upon her.

Jon was thrown near a small river onto his back, he grunted as the pain set in, beside him the dying horse collapsed, crying in exhausted pain.

Ripping the arrow, from out of his leg he shouted out, the arrow had penetrated deep, taking steady breaths to ease the pain did nothing. Lifting his eyes he looked over to where Bryanna lay motionless. "Bry?" He said through gritted teeth, biting back the pain "Bry?" Slowly she began to stir on the floor. Grimacing, Jon pulled himself to stand, he faltered for a moment his leg giving out beneath him as he regained his balance.

The horse whinnied again as Bryanna forced herself to sit up,"The horse is lame." She whispered hoarsely,"We won't make it back to castle black before they find us."

Jon reached out his hand and pulled her to her feet,"We have to try" he told her breathing hard,"They will find us quicker if we stop moving, we need to go now!"

"Put the horse out of its misery Jon" She told him. With a final death scream from the loyal animal that had brought them this far, with one quick slice of a sword, the horse fell to silence. Bryanna stared at the lifeless creature with sadness in her eyes until Jon spoke. "We need to go"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Here's chapter 2 rewrite (originally chapter 1)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**_Bryanna's POV_**

The rain had finally saw fit to give mercy when soon it had finally stopped. Bryanna had finally collapsed from both exhaustion and her wounds, forcing Jon to assist her in her time of need. Jon had helped her walk by placing his arm around her back, draping her arm over his shoulder so, that she had the support she needed to keep walking. Her head hung limp, her long black hair was matted from the rain and clumps of it had twisted, mud streaked through her hair, she was a mess.

It was midday when they had stumbled upon a small stream, Jon knew that she needed to rest they had been walking for several days now without any sleep and any food or water, and he knew that if he was to collapse also then they both would surely stand no chance at survival,"Sit here." He said to her, helping her down onto her knees,"I'm going to get us some water, are you able to balance while I attend to this?" Lifting her tired eyes to look upon him her eyes burned with anger, he knew why that was but then she answered weakly,"Don't worry about me, Jon." It was almost a hiss but she was too weak to argue and to near death to care.

For a long moment Jon stared down at her in pained silence, the guilt he felt was unbearable, he knew he had hurt her, shattered her trust by sleeping with the flame haired wild-ling girl, but what else was he meant to do? The half-handed had told him not to balk; he had to do what was necessary to make them believe that he had turned his back upon the watch. Slowly he turned away to kneel down in front of the small stream, his leg began to throb but he ignored the searing pain and cupped his hands into the cool refreshing water and then placed it to his mouth to drink. Instantly the cold water soothed him and he continued to drink, his mind was elsewhere as he drank thinking about what the lord commander would say to him now that he had broke his vows and had become a traitor to the watch, they would surely behead him now. Rising to stand again Jon turned around to check upon her but what he saw, he was not prepared for.

_**Jon's POV**_

Kissed by fire, the wild-ling spear wife stood staring at him, bow drawn and arrow notched. Ygritte stood behind Bryanna, with her arrow pointing at the crow girl's head her face revealed the hurt and betrayal that she felt when she had watched her lover run off with the crow girl, leaving her to choke on her feelings for such a traitor bastard. Silence consumed them as Jon stared in pained silence at the flame haired wild-ling before him, he knew if he said one wrong thing then she would kill Bryanna and then revel him in his own death afterwards, but this was no time to lie anymore, he had to be honest, he had to make her understand that there was no life for them and for some strange reason that realization hurt him more than he thought it would.

"Ygritte," He whispered softly, at the mention of her name she grew angry and drew her bow string tighter, her face now beginning to show the hurt that she felt inside by looking at him now,"Let her go." He said,"Please, it's not her fault, none of this is her fault, I was the one who betrayed you, not her." Angered again by his words she furiously hit Bryanna across the head with her fist and pushed her onto her side on the ground, he watched as she was rendered unconscious, it was just the two of them now. "You wont hurt me," He said to her, at that she drew her bow to lock on him, she was shaking he knew,"You know nothing, Jon Snow." She whispered shakily, Jon smiled at her words then but then turned serous again,"I do know some things," he told her, looking into her eyes he said,"I know I love you." at his words tears formed in the spear wife's eyes,"I have to go now." He told her,"I'm sorry." As he turned his back from her, he heard cry for the first time but then it was replaced with the sound of her arrow being loose, another pain shot through his shoulder blade before another shot through his arm and another back. Grunting from the pain he fell forward onto the ground, mud filled his mouth. Before him he could see the horse that she had followed them on and in one quick fluid motion he clambered to his feet, adrenaline running high, mounted the horse and rode up to where Bryanna lay unconscious, he pulled her up onto the horse before kicking the horse into a gallop, they would make it back to castle black one way or another. Around him more arrows reigned down upon him, but he ignored the pain and spurred the horse onward into the night.

"Open the gate!" One of the guards of the watch bellowed from atop the wall,"Ranger's returning!" The frozen metal gates of the castle creaked open followed by a plague of black brothers emptying out into the white snow. Another of the black brothers reached a hand out to calm the horse that was panicking from fear and exhaustion,"Whoa," He comforted the horse,"Whoa now." An old ranger stepped forward and looked at the two bodies that lay in the snow unconscious and bleeding profusely,"Get Master Ameon, lads," he told them,"Snow, has returned with our lady crow."

* * *

_**Bryanna's POV**_

The air of that frosty morning was bleak. In silence she stared out across the frozen barrier, the north icy winds ripping at her black cloak, whipping through her hair casting a black veil over her face. Her eyes were fixed upon the ice wastelands, but her mind was elsewhere. The raven had come at first light bearing news that was about to tear her own and Jon Snows life apart forever. The old saying said dark wings dark words. Never could those words be any more right. When he had first told her of the letter and what it had consisted of his more than usual calm demeanor unnerved her. Her reaction she knew he had not anticipated but she could not stop the screaming or the tears that fell bitterly from her eyes with anger and hatred for Robb Stark's murder. It was midday now and it seemed that she could cry no more. In its place numbness grasped at her heart, and it was not from the cold. She wanted to be alone. She knew if she lingered around people, that she would shatter into a million tiny pieces like glass. At least atop the great wall she need not worry of who saw? That's when she fully shattered and the tears fell unrelenting and uncontrollably from her eyes. Frustrated cry's and gasps of breaths consumed her as reality set in. In her moment of despair she felt his hand upon her shoulder. Her cry's ceased instantly at his touch. "I won't think you any less a warrior just because you show emotion." He whispered. "To cry is to be weak," She answered in a solemn bitter voice. She heard him laugh at her in playful disapproval. But when she turned her tear stained face to look upon his there was no one there. And that's when the tears began to fall again bitterly and angrily haltingly. Of course Robb Stark wouldn't be near her at the wall. He was dead. Had been brutally murdered at the red wedding. A name that fit all to painfully well. Assassinated along with Catalyn stark and a good number of many brave knights and men It was her imagination running muck. Her mind conjuring up visions of things that she longed to see and here Things that Robb stark would say. Make her believe. Make her strong. But he was dead now and so were hopes. She had loved the king of the north as a lover once. Before her feelings for Jon. It had only been a quick romance but she knew that he had loved as fiercely as he had fought. When it had ended and they both decided to remain close friends she was content and saw him as her own brother. The way it was meant to be. It was Robb stark who had first taught her how to fight with a sword. He would train with her relentlessly day and night, waving her protests of being tired and wanting to stop, away. His answer answer to her protest would always be,"In the midst of battle would you stop even for a brief moment because your arm tires?" She remembered how she never gave an answer to that question as it ticked over in her mind now. And then suddenly she found herself answering it, a little too late,"No Robb," She whispered,"My arm would never tire now."


	3. Chapter 3

He sat on the edge of his bed in silence. In his hand the white parchment was held firmly within his grasp. He had read the words over and over again but each time he read them the words refused to sink into his mind. How could his brother be dead? The war had turned in Robb starks favour. The king of the north had the upper hand. What went wrong?. He was betrayed that's what went wrong. He was betrayed by the Frey's and his man Roose Bolton who had pledged to his lord father Eddard stark before him. Jon's heart burned furiously with hatred. He was angry that he wasn't there to have fought by his brothers side in his last moments. He hadn't seen Robb in nearly 3 years. So much had happened since the day they had said goodbye at winter fell. Jon had left a boy but he was determined to return a man. At least a man of the nights watch. In the hearth the fire crackled feebly. The flames were dying the fire was in desperate need of more wood to resurrect the flames

but his body refused to move to tend to it. He did not care for the fire. He was lost in his own thoughts. From outside of his chambers there came footsteps and then a knock upon the wood door. He ignored it he did not want to be bothered. He was in mourning. The door to his chambers creaked open. He knew someone had entered but he refused to look at the intruder of his privacy. Quietly he heard the soft click of his chamber door close. Had they left? Slowly he turned his tired eyes to see but saw that she stood there before him. Jon was taken aback by the state of her appearance her long black hair that was usually full of life and bounce hung limp and greasy over her shoulders now. Her brown eyes were rimmed red from crying and he knew that she had not slept for grief. Her face was sickly white. She was a ghost of her former self but he knew that she would remain strong no matter how much pain or grief she felt. But as she looked at him now he saw

that she was about to break. None of them spoke their communication was done through the look they gave each other. She was fumbling with her hands unsure of why her feet had carried her to his chambers. She was nervous something that she never was. After a long silence Jon looked away. For a long moment she remained where she was standing eyes downcast. Then she lifted her eyes and looked at the dying embers of the fire. In a slow movement she walked over to the hearth and kneeled down in front of the flame and picked up a log that was from the pile of wood and placed it onto the burning embers. Instantly the flames began to lick hungrily at the wood. "You should not let your fire die out Jon" She whispered hoarsely with her back towards him. She turned her head to look at him then to find that he was already watching her. "You should be resting" he told her his voice flat and solemn "the lord commander said that you could take a day of rest" their eyes

locked "he also said the same of you" he looked away then "i cannot" he whispered

"Have you tried?" She asked sheepishly

"Have you?" He answered. She did not reply to that for she knew that none of them could rest with such a tragedy hanging over their heads. She looked down at the parchment that he held within his grasp and felt her stomach turn over "jon..." she whispered he looked up "burn it" jon studied her for a long moment before he answered her "ive tried many a time since the raven brought the news this morning" he began "i just cannot find the strengh to part with it yet...its the last memory of robb i have" she felt great pity for him then "a memory of his death?" She whispered "do you really want to remember robb as being cold and lifeless or would you rather remember him as the strong and couragous wolf that house stark's sigil bared?" Her voice was feeble and she failed to make the strong statement that she desired to say. She could feel the bitter tears welling. Jon looked at her fully then "the last time i saw robb he was in the courtyard at winterfell. We

were leaving for the wall with uncle benjen. He said the next time that he saw me id be all dressed in black." Bryanna weakly smiled hopelessly at the memory. "I remember" she whisperd "that was a hard day for all" jon stared at her and then bowed his head " yes it was" he whispered "it was the last time that I saw father to...before..." silently bryanna stood up and sat next to him. "So much death has happend" she whispered "so many innoccent lives taken all for the war of the realm. Sometimes i wonder jon is it even worth it?" Jon sat forward on the bed staring at the parchment "robb believed it was" he whispered. At his words bryanna reached out and gently placed her hand onto his in a comforting gesture. He sat back but when he looked at her his eyes held silent tears behind them. Bryanna felt his pain and it stung her she wished that she could take the pain that they both felt away but that would be useless because the pain would never go away

now. "All that we have endured over the last year with the wildlings and mance" he broke off and looked at her "ygritte". It was like he had hit her at the mention of his wildings whores name. She would never recover from jons betrayal with the flame haired girl he had done it as part of his duty as did she have to with a wildling prince "please jon" she hung her head to hide the tears that fell "dont do this now"

"You are my oldest friend bry" he whispered "i hurt you and now you are broken...if you had stayed at winterfell with robb..."

"Then robb would have still rode to war" she told him firmly "my prescence in winterfell would have changed nothing jon. Robb was a grown man who thought for himself. Even if i had tried to change his mind and sway him from his choice he would have found another way you know that. He was lord starks son he was as stubborn and determined just as you are"

"But he would have had you instead of me. You could have helped him bry" bryannas eyebrows furrowed at that "he did have me once jon" she told him "but we both knew that we wasnt truly happy and so we ended it. Robb knew who's heart i truly belonged to. He was no fool." Jon stared at her "no.. he was not" he answered "jon you must not blame yourself for his death" she whispered "it was not your fault" "i should have been there" he spat icily "i should have been there to defend my brother" "but you wasnt" she answered back "instead you were doing your duty that you are bound to. There is more than one war that is going on in the seven kingdoms jon" he did not answer her even though he knew her words spoke true. When he did not answer byranna rose from the bed and walked over to the door "i should go" she told him quietly with her back too him. He had hurt her with his words he knew "before ser allister catches me in here" and then she was gone. For a long

time jon sat staring at the parchment before making his descion. When he rose to his feet he walked over to the fire and watched the flames then in a swift movement he tossed the parchment onto the flames and watched as his past burned away before him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: Hi everyone, ok so this is the new chapter 4.**

**Enjoy.**

**Crimsoneternal**

"I heard a rumor that there is to be a trial." Grenn said as he shoveled, spoonful after spoonful, of lumpy gruel into his hungry mouth.

"Shout it out a bit louder, why don't ya? I don't think the whole hall heard ya." His long haired friend scolded him as he looked uncomfortably over his shoulder to survey the gathering crowds of starving crows who piled up to get their morning bowl of gruel.

Cold eyes glared over at their table, with intent to threaten and intimidate those who sat around it.

"What?" Grenn spat,"It's true, isn't it! It's not like it some big secret or something."

"Has your bowl of gruel clogged your ears man? Or are you just plain thick?" Longhair hissed, turning his head back to stare at his dumbfounded friend,"Why do you think that new piece of meat from kings landing has been following thorn around like a lost puppy? They know something's up with what happened beyond the wall, they know what happened with Jon and her, that's why it's such a big a secret, and then there's you just shouting out so all the men can fucking hear."

Grenn stared at longhair then, his eyes turning serious for a moment "Is it that serious?" He asked, when his friend nodded in reply, he placed the wooden spoon aside, suddenly losing his appetite, the realization of how serious the matter was suddenly dawned on him.

"Does Jon know there is to be a trial?" He whispered to his friend, the hall had grown loud with the morning banter of the men of the watch around them, where once the hall used to be filled with the husky laughs of middle aged men and obscene jokes, in its place now was only silence as they all mourned for the losses that had occurred beyond the wall. Before longhair could answer, a feeble voice answered the question for them; "No," it said "Jon does not know."

Turning their heads to look at the one who answered, to their discovery, they found the voice belonged to the fat nervous boy, Samwell Tarly. Sweat glistened on his forehead and he fumbled with his hands as they stared at him in uncomfortable silence.

After a long pause Grenn spoke "Tarly?" He questioned,"What do you mean no not yet? Is he to know soon?" Instantly, the fat boy grew ever more nervous and began to trip over his words,"I...I... I have already said to much," he panicked,"I.. I must go and tend to the ravens." He made to leave but longhair spoke.

"You ain't going nowhere Tarly, not until you've told us what the fuck is going on. Got it? Jon's our friend, and if something is being planned against him then we want to know, so sit down, shut the fuck up and eat a bowl of gruel" Without another word, the fat boy obeyed.

* * *

"Notch Draw Loose." The voice of the new weapons master commanded. In a line of ten, stood the boys of the watch, bows raised and strings drawn, eyes focused on the target a battered old straw dummy that was used for archery practice and sword play.

In unison, they released the arrows, flying through the grey sky only to reign down on the defenseless dummy at hand. All arrows missed the target, all except one that protruded from the bullsye, a big long arrow jutted out from the straw dummy's heart.

"Hold fire!" The voice of the weapon master thundered,"Who shot that arrow?" He demanded, when no one answered he shouted again "Speak!"

All heads turned slowly towards the culprit, the look upon their faces shock and disgust

The weapon master glared in contempt as his own beady eyes followed theirs.

"A girl?" He questioned bitterly. She stood at the end of the line with eyes of pure hate, challenging them to mock her further, the master laughed mockingly,"You shot that arrow?" She could feel the anger rising "I did!" She replied coldly "Would you like me to draw again, as you had trouble witnessing the first time?" She taunted.

Grunting, the master walked towards her, disgust in his eyes, she knew why, it was because she was a woman of the watch. She did not move from where she stood, refusing to let him intimidate her, she was ready. "Well well, what do we have here then? A girl playing at the spoils of war." The young men of the watch laughed at that, her eyes narrowed at his aggro, the master stood in front of her and glared down at her in hate,"Why don't you just run along home girl, go back to the whorehouse from which you came." Her fingers twitched at his words,"I am home" she said dangerously "The watch has been my home for 5 years."

"Is that so?" He spat disbelievingly"And who may I ask permitted such an atrocity?"

"The lord commander mormont." she replied coldly "I would suggest that you speak with him, but it would be a bit difficult now that he lies cold in the ground, slain by his own sworn brothers." She retaliated venomously.

"Witty, aren't we." He mocked "I like a challenge, but if I were you then I would hold your tongue, that is dangerous talk, who do you think you are girl? Your nobody, your just a bitch on heat who's in need of a hound." again the mockery, white hot anger flashed inside of her then and suddenly all she could see was herself standing over the dead body of the master at arms, reveling in his death. Something had changed since returning from beyond the ice wastelands and now all she could think about was death.

Death, death was everywhere, Mormonts death had been tragic, he had been like a father to her, but what she grieved for most of all, was for Robb Stark who had been savagely murdered at his own wedding by the Frey's, the red wedding they were calling it and rightfully so.

Forcing her from the bitter memory, she turned all the rage she felt for Robb's murder towards the man that stood in front of her now, he did not scare her, and she was used to scum in her face.

"I'm the bitch who risked her life for the watch," she countered, the master fell silent,"this bitch has witnessed the strategy of the wildlings, learned their ways of war and then returned alive to castle black with inside information that none of you would have known if not for me."

Her words enraged him, she saw,"who do you think you are?" He growled leaning forward to stare into her face, his teeth were black and rotten she saw and his breath was rancid. She did not flinch away from him, she stood her ground eyes staring emotionless into his ragged face.

"I already told you." she said "I'm the bitch who knows what's behind that wall of ice." she repeated,"And when they come for you, it will be I that stands the better chance of survival than you."

"We shall see about that," he growled "Mormont may have allowed you to stay here at the wall but that old bastard is dead now, I'll see to it that your thrown beyond the wall and left to freeze before anyone can hear you scream, you will be begging for death before the end." She openly laughed at his words then, "No my lord, it will be you who will be begging for death once you see the dead coming for you." She spoke her words with so much certainty that she saw the colour drain from his face, she knew that he knew she spoke true, but she did not care she hoped that he would die and all like him.

"Get out of my sight, girl!" He hissed dangerously,"You think you can frighten me with talk of what's behind that pile of ice, well we'll see about that once I speak ser Aliister about your nascence presence, and then we'll see who's the one that will be begging for a quick death." And with that he turned his madden gaze back to men of the watch,"Again, notch, draw, loose."

Turning away from the practice, she made her way to the armory, there had been another snowstorm during the night covering the courtyard in a blanket of white, fresh snow crunched beneath her boots as she made her way to unequipped her bow, a dangerous silent fury burned with such an intense ferocity inside of her that she was afraid that her pain would burst out in flames out of her chest, as she placed the bow with the others on the rack, she remembered the words he had spoken last night of his brothers murder, it pained her and she grieved intensely but she could not let it show, she could not break, would not, not now not ever.

Sighing heavily Bryanna took a deep steady breath to try and clear her head, she was shaking and she knew it was not from the cold, she had began shaking at times lately for no reason at all and she also found it hard to breathe, sometimes she would feel as if she was dying. A sudden fear grasped at her then and she suddenly found herself wanting to flee from the armoury and get somewhere safe, her chambers was her sanctuary and so as she turned in a hurry towards the open door, she stopped dead in tracks, eyes wide and staring at who was before her, he was standing there like a shadow watching her with an intense gaze, eyes cold and face emotionless. Jon snow waited for her to speak.

"Jon?" she said, her voice shaking slightly from surprise and from her sudden attack,"What are you doing?" Slowly then he walked into the armoury and picked up a sword, the steel glinted in the dim candlelit room,"Training" he replied flatly,"Isn't that we all do here?" He questioned strained. She watched him carefully as he studied the blade of his sword, caressing its sharp edge like a lover's touch, a touch that she once knew, now lost, and now destroyed.

He would not say it, but in the candlelight, her raven hair looked like if it was kissed by fire, the instant memory of the flame haired wildling girl flooded back to him, the last time he had saw her was at the fist of the first men when she had had him slave to her bow, waiting to fire an arrow through his chest, all because she couldn't stand to hear goodbye, he had told her that he had loved her, and maybe for a short time he had, but what was love to him now? Love was dead, along with his brother and the lord commander. Death had come to the watch and it would not leave until all the black souls were claimed.

"I must go." She told him, beginning to walk past him. "Sam needs my help in the kitchens and I promised that I would assist him." It was a lie she knew but all she wanted was to spend five minutes alone, he let her go, watching her quietly as she left, brown eyes soft and pained. She had not slept in nearly three days, she felt mentally and physically exhausted, being away from castle black so long has interfered with herself. So many things had happened and so much change anew, how was they to cope after battling a grueling war with the wildlings? How could they protect each other if they hardly spoke? How was there to be any hope if they didn't talk? How was there to be any chance of winning the battle of ice?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Hi everyone, chapter 5 is up.**

**Please read and review.**

**Enjoy.**

"What news?" The wildling king interrogated the lord of bones as he stormed into the wildling kings tent. Torin entered behind him, his face stern as he watched his father question Rattleshirt. "The scum has reached the wall, Crow king." Rattleshirt hissed,"The bastard and his whore are beyond our reach now." Mance Raydar glared at his captain in cold contemplation, staring firmly into the eyes of his trusted man. "I see." The king beyond the wall said calmly, Torin knew his fathers anger was only lying dormant, he watched in silence from the corner of the kings tent pouring himself a horn of wine, all the while his eyes did not leave his fathers or the lord of bones faces. "And what do you intend to do about this, Rattleshirt?" Mance questioned, even though his voice remained calm his eyes greatly showed his displeasure for the news that the lord of bones shared and Rattleshirt knew it. "I have my best men on it m' lord." He rasped through the half skull mask that concealed his face. Mance nodded slowly then,"You best have." He told him, his face changing into a stern authoritative glare,"I need that crow alive, so you had better be quick about deciding your next move" It wasn't an order it was a threat. "Aye m'lord" The lord of bones rasped and then turned in a fluid motion and stormed harshly out of the tent, the bones of the dead clanking as he left.

For a long moment silence prevailed. Mance raydar stared after Rattleshirt long after he had made his exit. Torin watched his father carefully before the king turned his eyes to his son's. "What news of Ygritte?" He finally asked his son, turning his back on him as he sat upon the furs on the muddied floor. Torin drank from the horn before answering,"She rode after them after they betrayed you with intent to kill her bastard lover and the crow girl." He told his king. Mance noted how his son said betrayed "you" instead of "us" but he displayed no emotion that he knew,"She rode after them on the fastest horse that our clan has got, that was two days past now, and still there is no sign."

"Ygritte is a strong one" He told his son,"She stands for no dishonor, no betrayal, she is true to her blood and will slay any who betray her." Torin stared at his father with his grey eyes,"Aye, that be true" he answered "But she let her guard down the moment that she trusted that a crow would turn his back on the night's watch." Mance openly laughed at his son then,"Aye my boy that is true, but then again, I turned my back on the watch, did I not? I am traitor to the sworn brothers and only because I chose a life of freedom." Torin did not return the laugh. There was a time when once he would have jested with his father about the betrayal of the watch but ever since the crow girl something inside of him began to change how he perceived them. "The crow is loyal, father." He said,"It was a mistake to ever let him enter our midst, he has learnt our ways, knows our plans, he will reveal everything to his other crow friends before we ever have a chance at getting to them unseen."

Mance Raydar studied his son for a long moment his words had not gone unnoticed "You speak as if there was only one crow that entered our camp" he answered grimly,"Have you forgotten boy that there was another? A girl in fact. The same girl that you are pining for at this very moment." Torin could see the anger in his father eyes even though his voice showed no signs. "I have not forgotten father." he answered strongly, he had his fathers strong willed temper. Slowly the wildling king rose to his feet and came face to face with his son. "What makes you think that the crow girl won't spill any of our plans to the rest of them?" he asked "She is just as loyal as the rest of them, bound to the same oath, sworn to the same vows, why do you have so much faith in our enemy?"

"She is different." He finally replied, his eyes fixated upon his lord father's,"There was something about the way that she spoke about the watch, about its men, she reached out to me." Mance smiled an intimidating grin "And you believed her?" he questioned. It took a long moment before Torin could answer his father's question, had he believed her? "I believe that she wants a lot more out of life than serving in a place where you live by the rules of others, why would she commit to a life where you can't sleep with a man beside you? Or even fuck?"

"Torin my boy, she is a crow, do you honestly think that she wasn't aware of what she was committing to the moment that she took her vows? Crows are clever creatures, they can deceive you into believing what they say is true, they tell you things that you want to here."

When his son looked away from him Mance tilted his head in a curious manner "There is something that your not telling me, my son." It was not a question but a statement. "This crow girl has gotten to you, hasn't she?" Slowly Torin his eyes to look at his fathers a sudden anger burning within his grey eyes "Do you take me as a fool father?" he hissed "Do you really think that I would fraternize with the enemy?"

"Yes." his father replied simply "I do." White hot anger flashed in the wildling princes face then his father saw. "I am not the traitor here!" Torin said dangerously quite "All I have done I have done for our people, If that included lying with a crow girl then so be it." There was the answer that his father had been waiting to here. There was a long pause between father and son before finally an approved smile formed upon the wildling kings face. Torin stared at his father waiting for him to speak, he was breathing hard from anger but then the anger faded when his father smiled and said to him "Wait atop the sterling pass and see if there is any signs of Ygritte, when your done return to me at once, we have a lot of planning to do." With that Torin bowed his head before his father lifted his eyes to his and said "Aye m'lord" And sauntered out into the snowy crusted ground. At his sons exit Mance watched him go the same smile still etched upon his lips "Well done my boy" he said to no one "You have done well."

* * *

"So that's what happened." The fat boy whispered through the icy air. "Yes" she whispered "And since our return everything has changed." Bryanna turned her brown eyes to look at her friend,"Even you Sam."

"Me?" Sam well Tarly squeaked. Again she almost laughed at his innocence but the pain that she felt kept her from doing so. "I have heard the men talking." She whispered,"They say that you slew a white walker with your own hands." Bryanna could see the fear behind the fat boys eyes as he stared wide eyed into her own,"And I believe them."

Swallowing from nervousness he began fumbling with his hands "I didn't do anything really," he said,"all I did was-"

"Kill it?!" She finished for him "Sam, that in itself is a heroic thing to do. How many of us can say that we came face to face with a white and lived to tell the tale?" He didn't answer,"I was protecting Gilly", his voice said quietly, almost shamefully.

"Gilly?" Bryanna asked raising her eyebrow's, Samwell Tarly lifted his eyes to look at her then,"A wildling." He whispered ashamed but then finished his sentence quickly by saying,"But it wasn't anything like that, she was one of craster's daughters, heavily pregnant, she was afraid that if she birthed a boy that Craster would give her baby to the.. The White walkers." The girl that he spoke of tripped a strong feeling of recognition and then she knew,"She was the girl who begged Jon to take her away from Crasters' keep? The young girl frightened for her life?" When Sam nodded in answer Bryanna studied his worried expression,"I didn't do it on purpose" He began to flounder,"I... I... only wanted to help her. I know she is a wildling-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, she cut him off,"Its ok Sam." She told him,"I understand." Turning her eyes away to look out over the vast white plains she heard him say,"But I broke my oath to the watch." At his words she felt like laughing a bitter laugh but instead her face remained emotionless all bar a single stray tear that leaked from the corner eye and froze upon her cheek. "We've all broken our oaths for the watch." she whispered to the wind.

* * *

"Snow." A harsh voice bellowed through the air, looking up from his opponent Jon snows eyes fixed upon the person whose voice it belonged to. It was the thorns new pet, Janos Slynt, an ex member if the Kingsguard. For a long moment Jon did not move from where he stood, anger burned through his veins as he stared haltingly at the middle aged man who glared back at him with intent to threaten. Jon was not threatened, he had dealt with worse men than the excuse for a ranger that stood before him now, he had grown a man beyond the wall had become strong; he refused to be intimidated by the man that stood before him.

Slowly, Jon handed the wooden sword to the boy that he had been sparring with, a new recruit of the watch, not even one and five, skilled in the ways if theft and not nearly enough skilled in the art of the sword. Things had worsened since he had been gone, dramatically. "Take this back to the armoury." Jon told him as he handed him the blade all the while his eyes never leaving thorns pet. He walked over to him then eyes cold and face blank.

Slynt regarded Jon in a sarcastic manner, slyly smirking as he came to stop in front of him,"I have heard a lot about you bastard." He sneered, provoking Jon's anger. Jon remained calm he would not let him draw his fire,"And I you my lord." he replied coldly.

At Jon's words Slynt raised his chin in an intimidating manner,"So it may seem," He answered,"But whatever you think you know about me, think again." Jon regarded the southerner in cold silence, studying his face, his eyes, he was a typical slave to the south and very far away from home.

"I was instructed to find you bastard!" He snapped. "You found me." Jon answered dangerously. Slynt smirked at that,"Aye" He said,"where's that little whore of yours?" He questioned "The girl?" Jon's eyebrows furrowed at that,"I don't know." He answered truthfully,"Why?"

"Don't stick your nose in where it don't belong, Snow." Slynt snapped,"Find her, and once you do the new lord commander wants to see you both." Again he smirked nastily down at him before turning on his heel and walking back to the commanders tower, snow crunching underneath his heavy boots as he went.

Jon did not need to ask to know why they had both been summoned. It was obvious why. Beyond the wall, the wildlings, turning their cloaks, Ygritte and the wildling prince, their vows, they had betrayed the watch in good faith only to die now for turning their cloaks.

Staring over at the winch cage, he battled with himself in his mind to enter it and find Bryanna. He knew where she would be but found that he could not face her without the guilt hitting him in the face each time he looked at her. He had already lost his lord father and his brother Robb, how much more loss was he to endure before the battle of the north began?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Hey guys so this is chapter 6. A lot of people have been recommending that I put in some flashbacks about Bryanna's past so I have given it a go.**

**Bare in mind that there will be more flash blacks or past relations as the story progresses and you will continue to find out more about Bryanna, who she is and what not.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it so please read and review.**

**Thank you to everyone who has given me great advice and reviews so far and even those who are following my story. Means a lot.**

**Well enjoy.**

**xx**

**Past 5 years ago.**

She had been a girl of one and 2 when she first entered the vast castle of winterfell five years past. She had been abandoned by her parents, left alone to feed for herself with no knowledge of how to look after herself in such a cruel world. Young and naïve, she had taught herself to embrace the harsh winter nights that would accompany her throughout her adolescence; accepted that she would no longer have a warm fire to sleep by at night when the icy air bit at her face and embedded itself in her bones.

It had been Lord Eddard Starks' man Jory that had found her lying unconscious in the Godswood that night. Her dress that her mother, Lady Anya had given to her before she died was now torn to shreds and speckled in blood. Her face was covered in mud and her hair tangled in knots, at first glance Jory had mistaken her for a wildling until he looked upon her face and recognized her nobility. Kneeling down to the young girl before him he gently brushed her tangled hair from off of her face, revealing the little lady that it concealed beneath. At his touch Bryanna stirred and then tired eyes looked up to the man that knelt beside her. Jory softly smiled at her before he spoke,"Hello little lady." He had said gently not to frighten her,"What are you doing out here on your own?"

Bryanna blinked slowly, the exhaustion consuming her once more. She battled with herself to stay awake but before she submitted to the sensation, she spoke in a dry horse voice and said,"Wolves." Then sleep took her once more.

* * *

"You found her lying in the godswood?" Catalyn stark questioned the young man that stood before herself and her husband. "Unconscious and almost dead." Jory nodded in answer to her question. "Aye my lady," Jory said,"She was lying in the Godswood, alone and unconscious, at first I mistook her for a wildling but then I recognized her face." Cat looked at her husband wide eyed and in shock. "Gods be good Ned," she said to him distraught,"Why would Lord Arrys do such a thing?"

Lord Eddard Stark looked at Jory with his grey eyes and then back to his red haired wife. Sighing he told her "I don't know, my love." He said,"But we will find out." Looking worriedly into her lords eyes she said,"Will we keep her here Ned? The world is no place for a young girl of such an age to wander at night, especially up here in the north, god knows what would become of her if we let her out of our sight."

Eddard stark fell silent for a moment before he finally answered his worried wife. It seemed that she was showing more care for this girl that she did not even know than to his bastard son Jon Snow. "She can stay here with us until we find out what happened to her." He said,"I will keep her as my own personal ward, she will be under my care until the truth reveals itself until then it is your duty my love to prepare the children that we have a new ward staying with us, I am sure Robb will be thrilled." He added smiling down at his wife. Looking at her husband, Catalyn Stark closed her eyes in relief before she said,"Thank you, my love." And then left the chamber in silence.

* * *

A long silence prevailed between Jory and Eddard Stark before either of them spoke. They exchanged glances as Cat left and only began speaking again when they knew that she was plainly out of sight. "I know that look," Jory said to Ned. "Something is amiss here," Eddard said,"I have known Lord Arrys and Lady Anya for many a year, they were good friends of ours, I don't understand why they would do this to their own daughter."

"Mishaps she is a runaway?" Jory asked,"You know how children can be." Eddard shook his head at that. "No, my friend," he said. "Something else is amiss, Lord Arrys lived in an estate near Deepwood Motte, he was always a gentle man and so was his wife." Ned Stark pulled his eyebrows together as he lost himself deep in his thoughts. "How are we going to find out what happened, my lord?" Jory asked. Slowly Lord Eddard Stark turned his wise eyes to look at the sleeping girl on the bed of furs and said to his friend matter-of-factly,"Her"

**Past – 5 years later**

"My lord stark, you wanted to see me?" Her voice sounded on the balcony of winterfell's castle. Eddard stark stood watching his youngest son Bran practice for another day the art of the bow, his eldest son Robb watched his brother closely with his arms folded across his chest while beside him lord Stark's bastard son Jon snow watched on in silence as the boy notched his arrow to his bow.

At the sound of her voice Eddard stark turned his comely face to look at the young ward before him. He softly smiled down at her before he began to speak.

"Lady Bryanna," he greeted her gently, inclining his head to the side in a sign of respect to her presence. The young adolescent stared up at the gentle lord, he always greeted her with the same formality, one that she had no right to.

"You wanted to speak with me m' lord?" She said. "Yes" he replied,"I have some news that I must discuss with you." Bryanna watched Lord Eddard Stark's eyes as he spoke his last sentence and noticed how he looked away from her. His action pricked her curiosity, he only used this action when he was about to deliver news that he found uncomfortable. In that alone, Lord stark had morals.

"What is it m'lord?" At her words he looked back at her. "You have been a ward of mine ever since the day you were found in the Godswood," he began,"I took you under my wing after the death of your father and mother, I have done a favour for you my lady and now the time comes to ask you a favour in return."

She listened carefully in silence, watching his calm face. The sound of another arrow being loosed pierced the silence drawing her attention to look down at Bran and the two oldest boys that cheered him on. "You are no longer a child now it seems, you have become a woman grown and old enough to wed and bear children." suddenly Bryanna knew what it was he was about to say to her and it made her nauseous. Slowly lord stark continued his grey eyes studying her carefully, trying to choose his words as best he could.

"You are to marry Robb" he told her. Bryanna could not contain the horrified look upon her face as she communicated the words that had just been spoken. Marry Robb Stark? What? "M..marry Robb?" she stuttered,"But my lord I am not a suitable choice for your son, I have no ranking." Well she did but she rather forget her past. Ned Stark smiled at her fright,"It's a normal thing to expect your reaction," he told her,"I dare say that Cat did the exact same thing when she found out that she were to wed me."

"But my lord I…" she began,"Robb is like a brother to me." she told him,"It would feel wrong if I were to wed him." Her heart was racing now and all she was thinking about was if Robb knew that she was to be his bride? If he did know then he was doing a bloody good job of covering it up with all his laughs and smiles that was emanating from him. "Not many marry for love, my lady" he told her,"Cat and I did not when we first wed. In fact we married out of companionship and also because our duty demanded it of us."

"Yes, my lord, but you and Lady Stark love each other now though." she said "I love Robb, my lord, but I only love him as a brother, I don't want to hurt him if I cannot return what he expects of me." Softly Ned stark smiled down at his young ward,"There is so much that you need to learn still little lady." He told her,"You don't always have to wed out of love, yes it is helpful if you feel strongly for the lord that you are marrying but in fact a lot of kings and queens marry out of hate and then _learn _to love each other as the years go on."

When she did not reply he laughed again at her shocked face,"You needn't worry about Robb knowing," he told her,"He has already been made aware of his duty and he has accepted it." Somehow those words just made her even more shocked. So Robb _did _know about this and most of all he _agreed _to it? She was almost hyperventilating.

"May I be excused, my lord?" Bryanna whispered barley audible, a sudden urge to vomit rising strongly. Eddard Stark smiled at his ward and nodded before he left her with the news swimming around in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: Hey guys do chapter 7 is up. There is an insert of a flashback from when Bryanna and Jon were in Mances camp, pretending to be turn cloaks. This flashback is Bryanna's, it focus on her and Torin.**

**Contains references of rape.**

* * *

_**Bryanna's POV**_

A small fire crackled in an alcove of the wall. Bryanna watched the flames dance; as the cold winds of the north blew them and made the flames entwine like orange fingers.

She was alone and lost in her thoughts. Painful memories of her life as a wild-ling slave; beaten and raped countless times by rough and callused hands of foul unmerciful men; at the command of the king beyond the wall; Mance Raydar.

But then there was him; the wild-ling prince; tall and young with hair that cascaded to his lower back, straight and mousy brown. Torin; Mance Raydar's son. It was Torin that she found herself thinking of now.

* * *

_Mance Raydars camp_

_"Why are you doing this?" She questioned him._

_"Doing what?" He answered gruffly, his blue eyes staring firmly at his slave crow. Bryanna watched the wildling prince carefully; trying to understand what was going on inside his mind. "Shouldn't you be beating me by now? Raping me? After all I am a crow, a traitor to the watch, the crow bitch as your father names me," Torin eyes suddenly turned cold, the crow girl was pushing her luck with him, testing his patience._

_"My father acts before he speaks," he said icily "It is a flaw that only I can see, the fellow free folk will hang on every word that he tells them, believe him and cheer him on with his clever plans; yes he is a powerful man, but he does not strategize well." Bryanna frowned at Torins words, taking in every bit of information that she could for the watch. If she got out of this alive._

_"You're his son," She said firmly,"you should be following your fathers orders like a dog." with her words; Torin turned furious, drawing his bow he notched his arrow aimed at the crow girl in front of him that sat defenseless and chained to the floor of his tent._

_"Careful," He spat,"or I will shoot you full of arrows, bitch." He hissed. In that moment his wild-ling side showed clear. The aggression that he showed was that of his father. Bryanna knew that she should have been afraid but she wasn't, she had endured worse, instead she looked up at the tall prince and said venomously,"You think you can frighten me with that bow?" she said,"Loosing your arrows would be a mercy on my part. All the information that you request to know about the watch would be lost to you the moment that your arrow pierced me."_

_Torin glared at her then,"Your bastard would have all the information that we need, he is not loyal to us, I can see it," Bryanna felt her heart sink at the mention of Jon. "He is no crow," she said quietly,"He has turned his back on us, he is a turn cloak a traitor, and he is nothing to me."_

_Bryanna had to cover Jon's part as much as she could. She had to make Torin believe that Jon was a turn-cloak. Torin dropped his bow then and walked forward to the crow girl._

_"You better be right crow!" he threatened,"Because the moment that he betrays us, a quick death would be a mercy." At that he grabbed her face then, Bryanna glared at him in silence her heart pounding furiously with hatred and fright._

_"And if you betray me," He said squeezing her face tighter so that the pain made her squint her eyes,"You will know no boundaries to what I will do to you." He forced her to look at him then, hard blue eyes staring into firm brown eyes,"And I will prove what I say to you tonight."_

* * *

A single tear fell from her eyes; as she sat huddled around the fire. She remembered all to well what had happened to her that night. He had raped her; yet she hadn't refused him or protested at his touch. Why? Why hadn't she fought him off her? If she had fought him; then she would never have broken her vows to the watch; she would have still been sworn to the oath and not a traitor whore.

And Jon...

Even the thought of Jon snow hurt her. She had loved him; and she had never admitted it to herself until now. Jon was loyal to the watch; that she knew but when she saw him with the flame haired wild-ling girl; it made her sick to her stomach. Then again, she had been no better; she had been a plaything for Mance Raydars men; Raped Repeatedly in the snow in front of him, as he looked on with pity in his eyes and his wild-ling bitch grinned with satisfaction at her public humiliation.

Bryanna could see always that he so desperately wanted to intervene and stop her degradation; but she knew; that he knew that she would shun him if he dared try. They had a job to do beyond the wall "at all costs' the half-hand had told them; and by the gods it had come with a cost; the cost of her sanity and pride, but most of all the cost of her life.

Bryanna remembered the day when Jon had slain the half-hand; on the way to Mance Raydars camp. There had been an unspoken pact; silently shared between them; that only they knew. It was to gain to the wild-lings trust, make them believe that she and Jon were on their side. In that Jon had prevailed; where as she struggled to commit to the task at hand. She was loyal and determined, so different to the young naive girl that she had been back at winterfall.

What they had endured; she knew that they would forever be changed, life at the wall would never be the same again. How could it? After all they had seen? Changes, had already began since their return, the men were fewer, commander Mormont slain by his own men. The war in the north; had already begun to spread its disease over the land; corrupting whatever was in its wake. A part of her wanted to scream; wanted to knash her teeth and pull at her hair; but she was stronger than that; or had been until fate struck her in the face; and left her torn between loyalty to the watch and Jon; and freedom with...the prince?

The thought of Torin suddenly made her gasp. What was she thinking?

She felt sickened suddenly at the thought and battled the urge to vomit; until a figure appeared in front of her and forced her eyes to look upon his form.

**_Jon's POV_**

He didn't speak at first; instead he just watched her in silence; as she sat around the small fire; her long black hair strewn over her shoulders, lost in her own thoughts. She did not know that he was watching her; for he stood in the darkness so that he could watch her, before finding the courage to approach her.

What had happened to him? Jon thought to himself. He was a man of the nights watch; he was supposed to be strong; not cowardice; yet there he was hiding in the shadows atop the wall; struggling to find the courage to speak to this broken girl. The shame stung at him; because of what he had done with Ygritte; yet all the while that he had laid with the her; he had wanted it to be nothing more than Bryanna's body beneath him. It was even harder still because they had a past. They were more than a sworn brother and sister of the watch; they had grown up together at winterfell, had become friends at a young age; he had watched her grow from a child into a woman and he had admired the fire within her. When she had left at the age of one and 6 for the wall; with a ranger that was charged with keeping her safe; Jon had convinced himself that they would never cross paths again, until fate brought them together 5 years later.

He loved her, but still he could not force himself to admit it. Bryanna had consumed his thoughts; ever since her departure at winterfell. She was born of royal blood, but declined all royalty from her heritage; she didn't want to be high born, living a life of lace and silk, embroidery and suitors; she had wanted to be free and fight for what she believed in. She was strong, fiery and stubborn; quick to anger and even quicker with her tongue. She had skill with a blade; that no man at winterfell could match; she had a warriors soul.

It was all those things about her that had made him fall for her. Jon wasn't the type to fall for women easily; if anything he had spent his years in winterfell avoiding them. He had wanted no part with love, all he wanted was to prove himself with sword and loyalty to his lord father and show him just what his bastard was worth. With that, he knew was what drew him to fall for her at winterfell; it had been his secret for a year and had watched in bitter silence as she was told by Eddard stark that she was too marry Robb. Jon knew that she resented the thought of marriage, it spoiled her dream of freedom; yet here she was now free (in a sense) and had wore the battle scars on her face to prove it.

When he stepped forward out of the shadow , she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes; she had crying, something that she never did. The tension was so high between them that you could have cut it with a knife; this was the first time that they had been alone together since their return a month passed.

"What do you want?" She spat icily at him her face growing with anger, Jon did not answer her at first, he stood on the opposite side of the fire looking at her with a blank expression; his breath turning to steamy clouds of smoke as it met the bitter cold night air. She stared at him in waiting, her jaw tight and her eyes narrowed,"Are you deaf, Snow?" She spat,"A asked what you want?"

Snow, the use of his bastard name did not go unnoticed. Was he just a bastard to her now? Gathering his strength Jon finally spoke,"We need to talk," he gestured to the floor before saying,"May I?" Before kneeling down opposite her, never taking his eyes off her face. Bryanna looked away from him, anger prominent.

"I know I've hurt you," He began,"I have done unforgivable things, broken my oath." He trailed off at his last sentence, the memory of Ygritte consuming him once more. When she still did not look at him he stared at her; brown eyes noble and true,"I know I cannot make it right, I will suffer for my betrayal but you must know that what I did; I did for the watch."

At that she turned her eyes to look at him, cold and hard,"Is that what this is about?" She said dangerously,"Your little wild-ling bitch? I saw how content you were with her, I saw how you pined after her when she wasn't near you; don't try and tell me that you fucked her for the sake of the watch Jon, I know it's a lie, you wanted her." she stopped to stare into his eyes,"You still do."

"No." He told her. But why didn't he believe what he said?

"Do you take me for a fool?" She hissed "Do you know what they will do to you? They will hang you for a traitor."

"I will accept my punishment." He told her flatly,"It is more of an honorable death than I deserve" Bryanna openly laughed at then,"Oh how noble" she spat,"honorable Jon snow and his last words. I should kill you right now, Snow, for what you have done."

"Then kill me." He said looking into her eyes properly for the first time in a month. What he saw hidden behind them made his heart break, she was broken mess.

He knew that she would have done it if she wasn't torn between her loyalty to the watch and her heart. At his words she stared at him in cold contemplation, her fingers twitching at her side. It wouldn't take her long to draw her blade and cut him down, she was quick with a sword, swift; Jon wouldn't stop her if she did cut him down he deserved it.

"Don't try my patience," she warned him; staring into his eyes with intent to threaten. Jon stared at her from underneath his eyes, he had come here to try and make peace: a fools thoughts; he thought bitterly,"I'm not." He stated. Bryanna stared at him then before looking away.

Sighing Jon watched her in silence. The icy winds blew her hair gently over her face, her wounds had still not fully healed; upon her right temple a gash showed prominent, red and crusted. On her cheeks, lesions from the wild-lings dagger blades showed clear red and open; underneath her left eye a purple bruise engulfed her face from Ygritte when she had rendered Bryanna unconscious; and then there was the arrow wound upon her rib cage, the one that almost took her life.

"Bry",Jon whispered her name.

"What do you want from me Jon?" She said, her voice had a void of emotions,"For us to talk," He answered strongly,"We cannot go on like this."

"You should have thought of that when you were between that wildling bitches legs" She hissed her eyes flashed with pure hate then when she looked at him.

A sudden anger burned through Jon's veins then; the guilt and shame that he felt now turning into its own bitterness; did she not know that the resentment that she held for him; he held for her? He had watched her submit to Mance Rayders son; saw how her hate for the free folk suddenly turned to ashes in her mouth once she was stolen by him. She would deny everything that she felt; but she had wanted Torin as much as he had wanted Ygritte.

"Do you not think that I knew what I was giving up with her?" Jon said angrily,"Every night when I lay with her it was a reminder of the betrayal that I was committing, the shame, the disgust with myself; I didn't want it to happen, it had to happen; i had no choice; half-hand told me not to balk; do whatever it takes he said; it was the only way to get them to trust us; you know that; you did it to."

Jon saw the change upon her face then at the mention of her own betrayal with Torin; was the anger that she directed at him meant for herself also? Bryanna looked down at the flames, the anger within her extinguished for a moment.

"We've both done things for the watch Bry," he told her,"We played our part, we turned our cloaks and we did what the half-hand bid of us; we have all the information that we need; we're back where we belong now there are more important things at hand to worry about now."

Slowly, Bryanna lifted her eyes to look at his. She studied him carefully, her eyes blank, emotionless. The fire that had once dominated her soul; now gone. "Why are you really here?" She whispered defeated,"For a month we have been returned and for a month we have avoided each other; we haven't spoken or even dared acknowledge the other; why now do you feel the need to talk about a mission that both of us betrayed the other?"

Because I care for you; he wanted to say, but he knew that his words were empty. Fixing his eyes on her face; firmly he said "Thorn has demanded our presence." He told her as he rose to his feet and stood tall staring down at the broken woman before him.

A strong feeling of nausea overwhelmed her then at the thought of facing Thorn. She hated him, resented him. A sudden pain in her stomach made Bryanna jolt forward, she gasped allowed, her arms suddenly coiling around her stomach. Pain, such a great pain suddenly shot through her stomach; she felt as if Jon had pulled a dagger out and had trusted it into her belly.

The pain was unbearable; choking her from breathing calmly to make it stop. She wanted to scream; to collapse to the floor and writhe around like a mad woman but she resisted; suffered in silence; except this time Jon was there to witness it.

Jon stared at Bryanna with concern in his narrowed eyes. He watched as she clung to her stomach, breathing ragged and breaths sharp. Something was happening to her.

"Bry?" He said stepping near to her; his dark curly hair blowing in his eyes,"What is it? What's wrong?"

A small whimper escaped her lips then as she lifted her panicked eyes to look at his concerned face. She continued to rock back and forth the pain no where subsiding,"S-Something's wrong," She whispered through the pain,"Jon, something's wrong."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Winterfell 5 years ago._**

**_Bryanna's POV_**

Bolt, burst through the gates of Winterfell at high speed. Bryanna had been out on her night ride to the Godswood, a place that she regularly visited when in dire need of peace.

Winterfells courtyard was alive with the local residents attending the market stalls. The smell of freshly baked oozed from out of the local bakery. Bryanna's eyes watched the small folk attend to their daily routines' and softly smiled at an elderly man who was attending to his stall that was inundated with furs of all kinds.

Bryanna had desperately needed some time to herself after the news that had been laid upon her by Lord Eddard Stark. How could she face Robb? But even worse how she face Jon? Jon was her best friend; the one that truly understood her, understood her dreams her desires, her personality. Jon snow knew her better than she knew herself.

That's why she had taken flight to the Godswood before all the joyous congratulations could arise. Bryanna did not want to face the happy smiles and kind gestures that would follow on, instead Bryanna would have rathered spending her time alone in the Godswood, practising her art at the sword or sat beneath a great white Heartree with a leather bound book in her nimble hands, propelled into a world where a strong woman warrior fought off the great dragon of legends past, or spending the long silences thinking of the family that had cast her out under reasons unknown.

Memories of that night still haunted her 5 years on; the tortured screams from her lady mother, lady Anya still pierced her ears through the silence; the roar from her father lord Arrys boomed around the great hall of Deepwood Motte as he fought the enemy's that had come to kill him and his family for reasons that she still not know to this day. All that Bryanna could remember was the blood...so much blood and the array of corpses that lay strewn around the hall. She had watched on from behind a pillar as the enemy had pillaged and burned her home.

They had come with fire and flame, razor steel swords and daggers, all this for a twelve year old girl to witness, at such a young age, should have corrupted her for life but somehow it only drew her fire more; ignited the flame of strength within her heart, drove her to take up the art of the sword; made her who she is today.

Bryanna lead her horse through the crowded village and through the main archway into Winterfell; slowly her black mare trotted up to the stables in the courtyard where Jon snow was practicing her sword play on a defenseless straw dummy. Bryanna watched him from atop her horse as they walked by; all the while her eyes watching every strong thrust that he delivered to the practice doll. He was strong, that she knew. Strong and loyal, Jon snow was a man of honour despite his bastard title; but Bryanna did not even associate with such a judgmental position; he may well be a bastard; but he was a loyal bastard at that; one who she could trust and confide in.

Upon reaching the stables; Bryanna jumped down from her horse, her boots squelching in the frosty wet mud upon impact; her woollen dress of grey was spattered with mud at the hem but she did not care; her cloak of dark brown fell into Place over her body as she stood tall; the air was bitter cold; and it was at that moment that she was glad for the fox fur that lined the neckline of her cloak; a stark tradition; but she was no stark; she did not know who she was anymore.

A young stable boy came over to attend to Bryanna as she led her mare in by the reigns; she smiled warmly at the boy before passing the reigns to the fumbling boy. "Take good care of her, Tom." She commanded gently; the boy named Tom, instantly grew nervous at her words,"Y..yes, my lady" he stuttered. Bryanna laughed gently at his nervousness.

"Don't stand behind her this time, will you?" She jested "I can't be healing another broken arm from a horse kick."

When the boy looked nervously sideways at the mare Bryanna laughed and left the stables to watch Jon snow eliminate the decapitated enemy. She had not seen him for days, so wrapped up in the news that lord Stark had imposed upon her.

"Isn't he dead yet?" She questioned through the sounds of Steele tearing straw. At her voice he instantly stopped and ever so slowly turned to face her.

"I thought you went riding," he stated, looking at her through dark brown eyes. Bryanna studied him carefully, he was always so serious.

"I did." She replied,"I have only just returned."

Jon watched her,"You were gone a while," He told her "My lord, father, has been looking for you."

_Oh no_, she thought quickly.

"The feast!" she exclaimed,"Seven hells, I completely forgot. Lord stark will surly punish me for this."

At her words Jon smirked at her feigned care for the one thing that she didn't care about,"He won't punish you unless you go to the castle now."

Bryanna laughed aloud,"What? And leave you out here alone to slice at a straw doll that stands no chance at defending itself?"

Jon stared at her. "That's what it's for." He told her

"I am aware of that, Jon Snow." She said sarcastically and playfully,"But why fight alone when you could have a real person fighting you?"

Jon's brows furrowed at that,"Father would never approve. It is wrong to treat a lady as such." Bryanna raised her eyebrows at him then in surprise,"A lady?" She questioned surprised,"Since when have you started calling me, My lady?"

He looked away from her then, something changed within him."You have always been a lady, Bry" he said deeply, his voice now that of a man. "But I have been too stubborn to admit it."

"And you have always been a bastard Jon, but I have been kind enough to not hurt you with such a title." His eyes flashed up to hers then and for the first time she saw how he had truly grown into a man, she hadn't noticed the dark stubble upon his chin, but now she found herself utterly fascinated with it.

"I am a ward of your lord father's, Jon." She informed him,"My titles were stripped from me long ago." The north wind blew her loose black hair over her shoulders, Jon studied her for a long time; she was no longer a girl that was plain to see.

"You should go inside," He told her,"Father will be waiting." Bryanna nodded at that,"Aye, he will." She answered," but first, Jon Snow, you will help carry my books inside."

"You don't need my help" he pointed out.

"A lady, always needs assistance my lord." She mocked playfully,"Now go and get my books." Again Jon smirked at her as he walked past her to the stables to get the books from the leather bag attached to the horse's rear. His mind suddenly racing with the mature way that she had grown.

* * *

**_Jon's POV_**

Jon sat in chambers alone and out of sight, ghost lay strewn in front of the open fire, stretched out asleep.

There was to be a feast in the evening to celebrate a "great" ordeal according to Catalyn Stark. What that ordeal was, Jon was clueless. The whole of Winterfell had been acting strangely of late; his half siblings were acting more happy than usual, Catalyn Stark graced Jon with an even more sinister smile than her usual strained curse face, his brother Robb was almost non-existent as he had not spotted him in weeks; only glances of the Stark boy fleeing from sight whenever Jon caught his eye, and Bryanna? Well she had taken to the Godswood quite frequently of late. Jon frowned into the roaring flames; the orange embers dancing alive in his pupils.

Jon never paid any mind too any festivities that his lord father would host; sitting in a great hall on a long table packed tight with loud drunken men wasn't exactly his forte; he preferred spending his time alone; haunting the castle of Winterfell and slaying shadows that moved at night. Jon was skilled in the art of the sword; from birth he was trained by the loyal Ser Roderik; Master- at- arms with his brother Robb and Lord Eddard Starks ward Theon Greyjoy; Robb always had the agility but Jon had the power; he was strong willed, determined and that's what fueled him to awaken each morn and not fear facing another day as Eddard Starks bastard.

Bryanna had always saw past his title; in her way she had spared the formality as a kindness; she was a strong willed girl also who loved to read tales of war rather than romances; but her most favourite thing of all was playing out her dream of fighting for freedom in the courtyard of Winterfell.

The first time he had saw her with a sword in her hand he had watched her from a distance; leaning on a post opposite the stables with admiration in his honorable brown eyes. She had been standing alone in the muddy courtyard on a foul rainy day, hair drenched and dress sodden and soiled with mud; practicing her thrusts on a straw doll that he was so fond of obliterating.

She had power; that he saw; and when he raised his sword in mock attack; she parried his attack with so much force that she almost unarmed him. A strange understanding had grown between them that day.

Now; as Jon sat in silence, did he begin to think of Bryanna in a way that he had never thought before? She was strong and fearless and wise for her age and her northern beauty surpassed every northern born that dwelled in Winterfell.

**_She is everything you cannot have_**_. _His mind told him bitterly; and it was right; why was he so foolish in thinking such things? He was a bastard; if he started letting his mind wander into a fantasy that he could not escape then there would be hell to pay; Bryanna may be a ward to lord stark, but she was also a woman of high regard.

**_Bastard _**his mind repeated**_ Bastard._**

As if he could hear his masters thoughts; ghost raised his head and looked at his master with ruby red eyes; Jon stared back.

"I know ghost," he muttered deeply,"You don't have to look at me like that; I already know what you are thinking because I thought it to."

With the fire crackling in its hearth and the great white Direwolf sleeping beneath it; Jon snow removed leather from his skin and collapsed into the bed of furs; all the while his mind on her.

Somewhere in the darkest part of his mind; a faint voice whispered; **_Bastard, Bastard Bastard._**

* * *

**Bryanna's POV**

Bryanna's heart raced as she sat alone in front of her dresser staring at her reflection with dead eyes; her hair of raven black remained untied and wild, strewn over her shoulders in thick tendrils.

It was almost time for the people of Winterefell to be informed of her engagement to the young lord of Winterfell; Robb Stark. The news itself had still disturbed, even after a week of lord Eddards Starks words to her; if she was honest to herself, she was terrified and angry; the life of a lady was not the life for her; she wanted to be free, find her place in the world without a man hanging around her and trying to sway her from such fools dreams.

She knew that Robb wouldn't be quite like that with her; he knew her to well to try such things; she was a handful for many a man and possessed the nerve and confidence of everyman put together in Winterfell itself. Fiery and very curious, Bryanna loved nothing more than to be herself no matter what the outcome.

But she wouldn't be able to do that now that she was to be a bride too be; yes she loved Robb and yes she thought him handsome and had even maybe felt a pang of jealousy every time she saw the girls fawning after him as he flashed them his trademark smirk that sent all young naive hearts a flutter; but a life of finery and lace and silk was not the life for her; she didn't want to marry.

And Jon? How would he feel about the news; her marriage to Robb had been tightly under wraps in the castle, it was news that had to be broken to the public as a community; she suddenly found herself wondering of his reaction, the look on his face; and then she realized that of late; the bastard of Winterfell had been looking at her in a way that was very different too the way that he used to look at her when they were children.

At the realization; Bryanna forced her eyes too look up at her reflection in the mirror; how could she have been so non-observant; of course there was something going on with him; she had noticed it about him too, no longer was he the squeaky clean, baby faced boy that she had grown up teasing; no, he was a man now, curly dark haired, with a dark stubble that shadowed his face.

It was then that she realized where the time had gone, it only felt like yesterday when she was running around with a wooden sword in her grasp, shouting at Jon to yield in their game of swords.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts; Bryanna sighed heavily and then picked up the wooden brush at her side and began brushing her black silken locks. Suddenly, there was a light knock at her door and then the heavy creak of the wooden door opening and then closing behind the person who had entered her room.

Looking at the person who had entered her room in the reflection of her mirror; Robb Stark stood tall and handsome, dressed in all his finery, auburn hair freshly cut and neatly brushed, his normal curls now tamed slicked back; he truly looked the lord then. Green eyes stared over at her whilst one hand rested on the panel of her door; it was the first time that she had seen Robb since the news of their betrothal, for the simple fact that she spent her hours sitting in the Godswood under the heart tree; practicing her skills of the sword in peace and tranquility, swinging and thrusting and releasing her war cry of pent up frustration as she hacked at the tree before her; under the eyes of gods and men.

"May I come in?" his young deep voice suddenly sounded around her chambers. Placing the brush aside, she slowly turned around on the oaken stool and looked over at the young lord of Winterfell. "What is it Robb?" she asked him, rising to her feet. Suddenly, as Bryanna rose to her feet, she noticed how Robb studied her body from head to toe, his green eyes scanning over her body, she felt uncomfortable at the way he stared at her and for a moment he seemed to notice what it was he was doing and stopped himself from doing it.

"I just wanted to see how you are faring before this evening?" he asked her, walking further into her room as he spoke. Bryanna's eyes followed him, her heart suddenly racing with such force that she was beginning to feel strange, she couldn't understand it; she had been around Robb alone many times before, why all of a sudden now was she so anxious.

_He is to be your husband stupid;_ she told herself_; you are to become his wife, a lady of Winterfell._

"As well I can be, Robb." She answered him truthfully, and then looked at him with her brown eyes as he stepped towards her and placed his strong arms upon her small shoulders. In his eyes, she could see his concern.

"Are you sure you are comfortable with this?" he questioned her suddenly,"You seem worried."

"Of course, I am worried." She whispered,"I am no match for you." At her words he smiled at her then, smiling his trademark smile at her that once again sent her heart fluttering.

"You talk so much foolishness, Bry," he muttered,"You should be happy that it is I that you are marrying and not some lord that could never understand you." He reasoned.

What he said spoke true, she tried to smile but found that all she could muster was big sigh,"I'm not wife material, Robb." She told him,"You know that, I can't sit next to you at the high table with my head held high and pretend to smile down at the lords and ladies of the court and talk about lace and silk, embroidery, kings and queens." She paused for a moment looking deep into his eyes as she spoke the last word,"Children."

Something changed in his face then at her last words. "Do not worry yourself over things that are yet to come, Bry." He told her. "Let us just get through this evening first." At that she sighed again and nodded,"Your right." She whispered,"I am just anxious." Robb laughed at that then and said to her,"That is nothing new little lady." She looked up at him at the use of her nickname. Softly she smiled.

"What about, Jon, Robb?" she asked him then,"How will he react to this? I am worried for him."

"Jon will do his duty, Bryanna." he told her plainly,"My brother is strong willed, well you know that already, don't you?" Smiling weakly Bryanna looked away from Robb.

"Are you ready?" he then asked her, already knowing that she wasn't. Lifting her eyes to his once more she answered him saying,"For now."And then Robb Stark curled his arm so that she could link her arm through his and walk to the great hall as an engaged lord and lady of a land of ice and snow.


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Hey guys, ok so this is chapter 9; basically, this chapter is not a flashback, but is in fact a very important part of the story as it brings together how Bryanna and Torin meet each other, and then will begin to focus on the beginnings of Jon and Ygrittes relationship, as well as Bry's and Jon's._**

**_Complicated stuff but necessary. Two chapters in two days is the most updates that I have managed so far; hope they are all worth it and I really hope that you guys enjoy it._**

**_OK, so please read and review, I love to know what all you guys think._**

**_CE._**

**_The capture._**

_Bryanna's POV_

Her body ached; her muscles were tired from lack of sleep and from the cold of the north setting into her bones. They had been caught, captured by Mance Raydars men; a group of wild mean wildlings who knew only the taste of blood.

It was the flame haired wildling bitch who had placed them in their trap, Bryanna hated her, wanted to kill her and she would have if Jon had not intervened and told her stop. That he would save a wildlings life made her all the more resentful and bitter towards him. She wanted to hurt him too but knew that she never could, so instead she surrendered to the beast of a man named Rattleshirt, suffered the devastating blow to stomach that brought her to her knees before the rope was tied tightly around her wrists.

But Jon snow….

The wildlings had began to see a different side to him the moment that he had slain Qourin Halfhand in front of their blood hungry eyes. The half hand had been the wildlings worst enemy for many a year; and suddenly he was dead at the hand of a bastard.

It was the flame haired wildling named Ygritte that proclaimed to the leader rattle shirt that the halfhands killer was in fact Jon snow – Eddard Starks bastard son. She stared at him in a manner of respect for slaying the halfhand, both shock and confusion prominent upon her face. That was the moment when the plan would fall into motion, the time to become a traitor was now.

Bryanna new that Jon would do it; he was strong and determined and would do anything to prove that he was good enough for the watch, he was also loyal, loyal to the dead mans words that told him,"Do not balk; no matter what the cost is."

She on the other hand could not bring herself to do such a thing, she was loyal to the watch; did not want to turn her cloak even though she had no choice but to do so. When she had challenged the wildling leader to a fight; Jon had stared at her with a look in his eyes that almost begged to swallow her pride and accept her duty. She couldn't and so suffered the fist of the beast man thrust into her stomach for her insolence.

That was three days passed now; they would be entering the king beyond the walls camp at any moment.

…..

_Jon's POV_

"Don't fight them," A voice whispered into her ear from behind her; the wildlings had stopped moving for the moment, they had grown hungry and cold and needed to light a fire to signal to the other free folk to let them know how close they were to the camp.

As usual the wildlings fought with each other in harsh voices over nothing. Bryanna was tied to the reigns of a horse, standing behind it so that she would not attempt to run lest face the wrath of the horse dragging her through the snow face first. Her breath mingled with the icy air as she stood facing nothing but white, her back was turned to the wildlings until she heard his voice in her ear; his breath hot as it brushed against her neck.

"I can't betray them, Jon," She whispered to him flatly; she had to be careful; if rattle shirt caught them talking together then death would be imminent.

"Don't be a fool, Bry." He told her,"Half-hand told us that we have to do this, it's the only way we can find out what they are planning once and for all."

Bryanna didn't have time to answer before the voice of rattle shirt boomed through the air.

"Snow!" It bellowed,"Get your crow arse over here now!"

"You better go." Bryanna whispered to him still with her back to him.

…

Rattle shirts eyes were filled with pure hatred as Jon walked towards the leader. After he had slain Qourin Halfhand, the flame haired wildling had deemed it fit that he was not suitable for ropes and said that he could walk free; as long as she was behind him with a spear up his arse.

"Mances' camp is beyond those peaks," He growled at Jon,"You try and do anything funny before we get there and you would have wished for a quick death."

Beside him the spear wife named Ygritte watched Jon in silence; her blue eyes studying him in a manner that made him uncomfortable. "Don't worry lord of bones," Her voice suddenly husked at him,"If he try's to run, my spear will be through his belly before he can ever have a chance to scream." At her words she stared at him, eyes hard with intent to threaten.

"As for the other crow," she muttered, turning her eyes to look at Bryanna who was now watching the three of them from a distance,"If she even looks at me the wrong way I will thrust my spear through her skinny crow neck."

Jon remained silent; his eyes just boring into Ygrittes; she was a strong one; fiery like the colour of her hair. At her words the lord of bones growled in agreement "aye" he replied "Mance will surly find something useful to with that bitch; she already smells if she's on heat; the men will be after like a hound goes after a bitch; they will be ripping each others faces to off to get between her wet cunt."

Jon's eyes darted up to the lord of bones face then with pure resentment in his eyes; they were going to rape her; Jon's sword had twitched; he was itching to thrust his sword between the eyes of the bone master. If they hurt her he would slaughter every last one of them; he would.

Rattleshirt did not let Jon's look go unnoticed, his cold grey eyes studied the bastard warningly. "I wouldn't if I were you boy." the lord of bones threatened,"Let Mance decide what to do with you first; and then I will rip you to shreds with my bear hands."

Jon glared at him with hate; unfazed by his threat; at that the lord of bones turned to look at Ygritte who had grown silent as she watched the conflict between the two. "We're moving" he said gruffly,"Tell Orell to light the fire or my boot will be up his hairy arse." Again he turned his eyes to the bastard of the north,"Watch this one," He commanded,"Crows can fly."

"He won't be flying off anywhere today lord of bones." She told him strongly; eyes of blue ice staring into his brown eyes. "I'll cut his wings off first."

At that; Rattleshirt departed, sauntering over to the rest of his men. For a long moment silence passed between Jon and the wildling girl; both stared at the other with curiosity strong in their eyes; then she spoke.

"You heard the lord." She told him,"Move."

Jon stole one last look at Bryanna before he turned his back to her to follow Rattleshirt into the distance; his heart burning with fury now more than ever; at the end somebody would die, he had a job to do.

….

Bryanna's POV

Mance Raydars camp. _So this is it?_ She thought to herself as she was roughly led through the frozen landscape of ice and snow; under watchful glares and angered stares of wild–ling men and women.

Huts of the free folk were scattered everywhere around them; heavily lined with the skins of the animals that they hunted and slaughtered for warmth; the smell of fire was undeniable as they entered further into the king beyond the walls domain; cook fires strewn forth in every corner available that was for the wildlings of the north; bearded men ripped at young cooked baby rabbits with teeth of black rotten pointed calcium; sharp and dangerous; lethal like a daggers blade.

Filthy wild men spat at the two crows as they entered the camp; Bryanna watched as the man beasts shouted threats and obscenities at Jon as he was marched in front of her; through the crisp snow; flanked by the flame haired spear wife and another wildling that she did not know and cared not to know. If she had her way; a dagger would have sliced through every one of their throats by now; cold and lifeless; but with eyes that screamed that they would rise again when the time was right.

Bryanna's adrenaline was beyond unbearable; the urge to turn upon the hairy bastard that flanked her and hissed profanities at her; calling her a slut and a whore, making jokes at her expense; how Mance would use her as a trophy, cut off her head and stuff it up on the wall of his tent where all eyes of the free folk could look up and laugh in hateful disdain at the crow who had lost its wings.

Just the thought of seeing the king beyond the wall in the flesh for the first time made her skin crawl; he was a traitor, a deceiver of words, turn – cloak and the thought of facing him made her skin boil with hate and betrayal. All at the watch knew the tales of the black brother turned free man; he had followed his heart and not his head and had left the watch to be with the woman he loved; such a ridiculous notion for a man under oath.

Bryanna's eyes locked on Jon as Rattleshirt suddenly stopped in front of a big tent that smelled heavily of sweat and death; the lord of bones commanded for the party to stop. The stench was pungent, sickening, but then the scent of death wasn't all flowers and roses; it was a dead smell; a smell of decay and rot.

Fur pelts of animals swung in the ice wind on the flap of the tent, accompanied by the carcasses of innocent animals that had been slain in cold blood. The sight was enough to make any man sick but instead when she looked up at the array of death; her heart seemed to strengthen and she did not know why.

From the distance from where she stood; Bryanna could heard the gruff growl of the lord of bones turning to one of his men that guarded Jon Snow and said,"Wait here" he ordered,"I will make the king know of our presence." At that the cold eyes of the lord of bones found where she stood waiting to feel the sting of his words; somehow, Bryanna knew that he was snarling like a wild beast behind his mask; raging.

"Bring the crow slut." He growled, gesturing to the wildling that stood guarding her from behind so that she would not kill her way out of getting back to the wall. With a grunt, the wildling guard obeyed; forcing her forward so that she was thrown onto her knees roughly in the snow next to Jon.

With a grunt, Bryanna lifted her head with cold contemplation up at the lord of bones so that she could stare into the eyes of true evil.

"Now we will see who will live and who will die," he threatened her,"When Mance decides your fate."

"Aye," she answered slowly and dangerously,"So it is."

At that, Rattleshirt; grunted a mock laugh and pushed the flaps open of Mance Raydars tent; leaving the two crows in the hands of the enemy. She could feel Jon's eyes staring down at her in the snow but she refused to look up at him; and then the lord of bones returned; the eyes of a true killer smiling down at his prey.

_…__._

**_Jon's POV_**

The eyes of the king beyond the wall stared emotionlessly into Jon Snows eyes as he stood in the presence of a man that had once donned the colours of the nights watch. They were not alone in the tent; there was another wildling standing near the back of Mances tent; watching him from under cold resentful eyes. The wildling was young, around Jon's own age, strongly built but still slim with hair so long that it fell to his lower back in knotted strands. Jon glared at him before turning his eyes back to the one that he had been waiting nearly half a year to see, the King beyond the Wall, Mance Raydar.

Jon glared at the king beyond the wall as he stood tall in front of him staring into his eyes; trying to break him; but Jon would not break, he was stronger than that, he would not let himself be intimidated by the enemy.

From behind him, Jon heard the rough growl of one of the other wildling men forcing Bryanna in through the flap of the tent to stand behind him; she tried to fight him off her, he could her how she grunted and fought against the strong touch of the beast man and could smell the coppery scent of her blood from badly chaffed wrists; from the rope that had hindered her from drawing her blade and killing her way back to the wall.

"Get off me," He heard her hiss at him,"You filthy dog!"

The sound of skin being struck echoed around the tent, and instantly she fell silent. Jon felt his anger flare inside of him then, he wanted to turn around and slaughter the filthy dog that had dared laid a hand upon her; but he couldn't; he had to play his part; so Jon Snow remained silent, his face emotionless and his dark eyes trained upon the King beyond the Wall.

"Shut your crow mouth, Crow bitch!" the wildling guard spat at her; all the while Mance Raydar watched on in silence.

Then, before another blow could be dealt to Bryanna, the voice of the Wildling King broke the silence.

"Enough, Darweg," he commanded; instantly all eyes were turned to his. Jon was surprised by the softness to which the King spoke; for a wildling king he had imagined him far more gruff sounding than at that moment. "Leave the girl." He commanded.

Draweg looked up at his king and bowed his head shortly. "Aye m'lord" he answered gruffly.

Turning his hard eyes back to look at Jon; Mance Raydar regarded him firmly before he decided to speak.

"Snow?" The king beyond the wall questioned sharply,"Isn't that a bastards name from away North?"

Jon glared at him in cold contemplation before he answered him. "It is." he answered shortly.

Mance Raydar stared into the bastards eyes, looking in through the windows of his tortured soul. "You killed the Halfhand" he stated "A good man he was, loyal; I fought beside him for many a year while I was a brother of the watch; He was a strong that one." He complemented the dead man,"And now he is slain under the hand of a bastard."

Jon remained silent as The King beyond the Wall stepped closer to look at his captive; all the while his hard eyes focused intently on Jon Snow's.

"Isn't it punishable by death to slay one of your own brothers?" Mance interrogated him, staring firmly into his eyes; in the corner of the tent, the young wildling man looked on at the confrontation.

"Yes" Jon replied emotionlessly "It is". He was insistent that he would not give away his motive to the wildling king.

_Do not balk_; a voice whispered, _No matter the cost._

Mance Raydar mocked a laugh,"So why did you do it?" he questioned "Qourin was a hard man to kill, how did you manage to finish him off without him laying a single hand on you first?"

_It was staged_, Jon thought bitterly, _it is all a ruse to get to you._

"I wanted to be a free man," Jon told him flatly, trying to make the wildling king believe what he said was true. Mance Raydar raised his eyebrows then at the bastard crow.

"Is that so?" he questioned "And why would a loyal boy such as yourself decide that the life of freedom is for you?"

Jon remained silent at that, Mance studied him suspiciously then, Jon realized.

"What life is it at the wall for a man who only dreams of freedom and women?" Jon lied.

_Play the part of the Wildling fool; _his mind taunted him,_ make them believe you bastard, prove your worth, show him, bastard show him._

Mance Raydar studied him then deeply before turning his eyes to Bryanna who had remained silent all the while that he had spoken. Jon saw the wildling kings eyes look down at her, and then he spoke to her.

"A woman of the watch," he addressed her "What Is your story? Do you desire the taste for freedom also?"

"No," she spat him harshly,"I do not!" Jon heard her say.

Mance Raydar studied her long and hard before her wildling guard spoke up. "She was found with the bastard m'lord" Darweg growled "She is a crow"

"Aye" the wildling said,"A pretty thing at that."

From across the tent, the young wildling stepped forward out of the shadows and approached Mance; all the while his eyes locked on Bryanna's, Jon saw.

"What will you do with her father?" his strong voice resounded around the tent. Mane Raydar studied her carefully before commanding his son. "She will be under your charge for now my boy." He says turning his cold eyes to his sons. "Take her, and watch her closely, she is a fiery creature."

The wildling Prince bowed his head in respect before walking forwards to where she stood, hands bound, and took the rope from Darweg.

Jon didn't turn his eyes but he knew that the wildling prince had lead her out of the tent; his blood boiled, his hate rising, if she was hurt he would kill them all.

Again silence prevailed; the king beyond the wall looked to the rest of his men in the tent before commanding them in a firm voice. "Leave us" On his command they all bowed and left the king beyond the wall alone with the Bastard crow. He turned his eyes to Jon's once more before studying him firmly and said "Do you still want to be a free man Jon Snow?"

Jon watched him firmly before he answered the wildling king, all the while his mind screaming,_ tell_ _him_, _tell him now, do what you must, do not balk._

Staring blankly into the King beyond the walls eyes, Jon Snow spoke the words that would be the beginning of the end for him; deeply he answered,"I do."

And with that Mance Raydar smirked slyly and placed a hand upon Jon's shoulder. "Well in that case" he said "I think it is time that we find you a knew cloak."


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Hey guys, ok so firstly I am so sorry about the late update. I've been really busy of late as I have been multitasking with a lot of things. Anyway on a happier note this is chapter 10; this was actually quite a difficult chapter to write as I was finding myself lagging a bit with it even though I knew what direction I wanted to go with it.**_

_**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it and I will promise that my next update will not be nearly another month of waiting. There needed to be more mention of Torin as he hasn't appeared in the later chapters since chapter 5.**_

_**Ok, so please and review.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**xx**_

_**Torin's POV**_

Rain struck at the face of the wildling prince's face; as he stood atop the mountain of ice watching with emotionless eyes as the silhouette of a horse and its rider rode up to the mountain peak to where he stood.

All the time he was watching, he knew who it was that returned to them now; it was the spear wife named Ygritte; the bastard crow's lover; or had been up until the moment when the traitor turn cloak had fled their camp. Ygritte had followed him with intent to kill; anger strong and revenge burning furiously within her heart. The legend of the flame haired spear wife was true; she loved to cut throats more than she loved to kiss them.

Through the rain; he watched on as the rider approached ever nearer; and then the horse thundered up to where he waited, his eyes staring up at one of his fellow free folk.

"What news?" he demanded as soon as she was near him, the horse whinnied as Ygritte pulled the great black beast to a stop, snorting and kicking white dust from the snow that surrounded them.

At first the spear wife did not answer Mance Raydars son; instead she studied him with her cold eyes; Ygritte the crow lover was known for her stubborn fiery ways and known even more for her defiance; riding off after the two crows had been great proof of that notion; she could not control her anger; so like an arrow notched to a bow; Ygritte the spear wife had to be let loose.

"They've made it back to that big pile of ice m'lord" her voice husked.

"Dead?" his gruff voice questioned; Ygritte stared at him then, remembering the confrontation between she and Jon Snow; Torin was no fool, he knew that the spear wife was in love with the bastard like a love sick puppy; and as regards to wanting him dead? That was even more proof that she cared for the wingless crow.

"Alive" she confirmed, watching the princes eyes carefully "Barley, I tracked them as far as I could; but I lost their scent the moment that they reached the gates of the wall"

Torin absorbed the news that she provided him and instantly he felt his anger boil to the surface; the thought of his crow back at the wall sickened him; she was a free woman at heart and he would prove that to the traitor bastard with the taste of his blade.

Focusing his hard blue eyes onto the flame haired spear wife, Torin said to her, "what else did you see?" he demanded "My father will want you to tell him every little detail that you know"

"I know what your father will want to hear prince" she countered abruptly, her eyes staring into his coldly; Torin knew that he wasn't the spear wife's favourite person to be around since his strange fascination with the crow girl named Bryanna. Staring at her for a long moment, the prince answered the free woman by saying.

"And what is that?" he questioned. A wide sly grin suddenly spread across the wildlings girl face; harsh and mocking.

"So eager to find out about the whereabouts of your little crow lover?" she taunted;

"Hold your tongue woman" Torin warned her; Ygritte laughed aloud then.

"I am free woman" she said to him "I can speak my mind as I see fit"

Torin's eyes narrowed at her then through his hair; the rain struck at his face, stinging his eyes. "Aye" he began "As free as you want to be; but I am the prince beyond the wall; you may be a free woman but Mance will not hesitate to cut out your tongue in order to teach you respect" he threatened.

At his words, Torin saw that the flame haired girl raised her chin stubbornly; the free bitch never took well to threats either. It was then that Torin Raydar, Prince beyond the wall revelled In the power that he had over his father's fellow followers; and he liked it; it set his blood on fire and suddenly he found himself desiring the crow girl more furiously than he had ever done whilst she had been his captive.

Why the girl was so important to him, Torin could not say; all he knew was that she was different; she had a heart that yearned for freedom, had a fire within those eyes that had set his own soul alight whenever he had looked into them; she he had fought like one of the free folk and when he had stolen a kiss from her chapped lips; he had tasted the fire that fuelled her strength; and he had craved her more.

Fixing his eyes firmly upon the spear wife's, he commanded, "come, my father will be waiting"

At that, Ygritte the crow lover stared down at the prince beyond the wall, the fire in her hair now dulled and dampened from the rain; she glared at him haltingly before she kicked her horse into motion and began riding down the snow-capped mountain peaks; trying to save the rest of her wounded pride as she rode.

With the icy winds of the north blowing his matted hair over his face, Torin watched with strong eyes as the bastard's lover rode off down the mountain and then sauntered into a thundering gallop back to the king beyond the walls camp.

Before he followed pursuit, the prince beyond the wall turned his ice blue eyes to the vastness of white behind him; his eyes squinting through the snowy wet fog that hung low over his head; in his mind he thought bitterly to himself;

_Heal quick bastard, for I am coming to steal back what is mine._

…..

Jon's POV

"Where is the girl?" Ser Allisters Thornes harsh voice spat down at Jon from the table from where he sat. News had reached the new Lord Commanders ears of Bryanna's sudden attack atop the wall and now Allister Thorne wanted it confirmed and wanted to know the reason for it.

That was why Jon had been summoned to the Long hall; standing in front of a long table where the mock commander sat glaring down at Jon Snow with malice within those piggy eyes. The scene was meant to intimidate him; but Jon was not intimidated; for three years; he had endured thorn's endless provocation and jibes because of his bastard status and for three years Jon's hate for him grew anew each day that passed.

Jon glared at Thorn haltingly; daring him to challenge him before he answered the question that had been bestowed upon him. There was a drawn out silence before Jon answered the new Commander.

"She is sick" he answered shortly "she is under the care of Maester Aemon"

Thorne listened impatiently; all the while his mouth turning up into a hard grimace.

"What is so sick about her?" Thorne demanded. Jon felt himself bristle at his lack of respect when talking to a fellow brother of the watch.

"She was taken ill" Jon countered "Atop the wall, not three days passed"

Thorne grunted, "That bitch is always taken ill" he spat venoumsley "she should have been left beyond the wall and dealt with by the wildlings; I'm sure they would have found some use for her; after all; what man could refuse a woman who is sworn to an oath of celibacy? Crow or no crow?" a sick satisfied smile spread across his ugly face then; pig eyes staring into his; trying to make hi snap; but Jon refused to be drawn in to Thorne's game; so he kept a calm exterior despite the anger that threatened to boil to the surface; his dark eyes calm and collected. But behind those eyes, Jon Snow imagined Longclaw being thrust down throne's vile throat; by his own hand.

At his words about Bryanna, Jon felt his burned hand twitch; he would protect her honour while she was sick, even though she would scorn him for such negligence; but he was Jon Snow, a man of the Nights watch; he was no longer a boy; Ygritte had made sure that she took the last of his boyhood away.

as he stood before Thorne now; Jon was still unsure as to why Bryanna was ill; when Jon had brought her to Maester Aemon's chambers; carried her in his arms through the snow as eyes of the watch looked on at him, her head hanging limp over his arm, unconscious; did he wrack his mind with worry as to what was happening to her. Never had he witnessed the fear in her eyes as he had at that moment; not even when she was raped did she show any signs of fear; she was always strong; always accepted what the gods had in store for her one way or another.

When Maester Aemon had begun attending to her; Jon watched on in silence; his face dark; looking upon her face so pale and so sickly he truly feared for her life; but being the man that he had become; Jon Snow taught himself to hide his emotions well; the deaths of everyone that he had ever known had taught him to do that; Ygritte had taught him and so had Bryanna. After everything that they had been through beyond the wall; she was all that he had left; and that was the truth of it.

Maester Aemeon had known that it was Jon who had come to him in the dead of night; the old man may have been blind but his senses were strong; and Maester Aemon had sensed that it was Jon who had brought the sick girl to him out of desperation. When the old man had asked him to leave; Jon had obliged the old Maester; and had not visited her since. Part of him resented the fact that he could be so cold towards the woman that he was torn to love; but what else could he do? He was already mistrusted within the watch, since their return; all eyes of the black brothers turned cold and resentful towards the traitor bastard and his lover.

But Bryanna wasn't his lover, Jon was not even sure what she was to him to anymore. She had grown distant towards him, turned cold and angry; bitter. The young girl that he had grown up with at Winterfell; had died the moment that she had reached the wall; when he had first come to the wall with his uncle Benjen, Jon had not even recognized the face of the little lady that he had sparred with; so grown up had she become.

But thinking of the past was trivial now; it meant nothing; how could the past help him now? So; focusing his brown eyes upon the sly looking man that sat before him, judging him; Jon said "Am I free to go now? I have told you all that I know" Jon said calmly; inside his blood was boiling. He stared up at Ser Allister Thorne from beneath dark curls, eyes hard and focused upon the fake lord Commander before him.

The lord Commander slyly grinned down at him then, "For now" he rasped, "But do not get in my way Snow for you are already awaiting a trial to determine whether you will keep your head for the crimes that you have committed beyond the wall; you and that little bitch of yours"

Jon knew nothing of a trial; his brows furrowed at thornes words.

"Trial?|" he questioned him "I was not made aware of any trial"

At that thorne grinned down at him again slyly enjoying the power that he now suddenly had over the bastard of the wall. "don't question your Lord Commander Snow" he hissed "If I say there is to be a trial than a trial there shall be; don't try to get out of it bastard; it would be wise to follow orders for once; though I know that proves to be a problem for you"

I have followed more orders than you know, Jon thought bitterly to himself, I followed the orders of qourin Half hand; now he is dead and I on trial.

Jon said nothing, just glared at the ugly man before him; slynt raised his chin cockily before he spat out, "now get out of my sight Snow, you will be called when we are ready for your trial; bring the bitch"

On that Jon turned on his heal and made way for the door; but before he walked through it thornes voice called out to him one last time.

"Snow" he said, " go and find piggy and attend to your duty's that you were assigned to before your heroic descent into the wild" he mocked "your back at the wall now, and your still no ranger; so get my dinner ready bastard, you serve me now"

…..

Torin's POV

The small brazier cast a shadow on the wall of the tent revealing two shadows alive and unmoving. The news that Ygritte had supplied his father of the whereabouts of the two traitor crows; had greatly displeased the king beyond the wall; he was a patient man; but now as he sat in waiting to make the biggest descion of all time; Mance Raydar grew impatient and his mens thirst for spilt crow blood was craved day by day; the wild men would not be satisfied until their thirst for blood was sated and it seemed that they were no where near getting what they desired.

The thought made torins blood rage with anger; the blood of the wildlings flowing through his veins. He to, longed for the kill, yearned for the death crys and craved the blood of the enemy smeaered across his face in triumph. Above all the crow blood at castle black, torin raydar desired no other crows blood as much as he craved the traitior bastards Jon Snows; thrusting his sword down his skinny crow throat was a recurring dream for the young prince; unlike his father; Torin did not show mercy when it came to the kill; no; if a man ever betrayed his people beyond the wall, then death would be imminent; and the tritor would know no bounderied to the pain that would be inflicted upon them for their punishment.

But that fate was not to be for Jon Snow; he was going to die slow; he would make sure of that; Jon Snow was going to suffer and he would suffer well.

Mance refilled his son's wooden cup full of dark brown ale before refilling his own. It was bitter tasting, strong and could cloud a man's thoughts from just one single sip.

"You look like shit my boy" the king beyond the wall stated to his son, "has the ale clouded your ability to speak?"

Torin lifted his grey eyes to his lords and stared at him.

"Aye" he muttered gruffly "it has been to long that I have drunk good ale; the last lot tasted like horses piss"

Mance raydar regarded his son steadily then; he could see that he was his father's son; a true born wildling. Torin watched from beneath slightly drunken eyes at his father's reaction; he could see the serious look return quickly to his father's stern face.

After taking another mouthful of his ale and setting his eyes upon the king beyond the wall; torin began to talk business.

"ygritte's news has disappointed you" he stated bluntly to the king; mance watched his sons eyes with a strong intensity behind them; there was power inside those eyes, cleverness and strategy; mance raydar was a deceitful man who knew how to the play the crows at their own game; that was his advantage.

Lifting the untouched cup of ale to his twisted mouth, he drank deep and then in one fluid motion drained the cup dry and placed it back upon the table; staring directly into the young wildlings eyes.

"Aye" mance muttered "the crow has flown back to his nest and has taken one of our folk with him; that does not sit well with me"

"she too was a crow" torin reminded his father abruptly.

Mance smiled slyly at his son before returning his answer, "Aye, that she was" he told him bluntly; arching an eyebrow before finishing his sentence by saying, "until she met you"

Silence past between father and son then; until torin released a deep laugh at his fathers words. "she was no crow my boy" Mance confirmed, "I saw the way she looked at you"

"she had eyes for the bastard" the young prince said "I watched her"

"and you watched her well" the king beyond the wall muttered "but not well enough that she is back at that big pile of ice now, locked inside hiding behind black wings"

Torin stared at his king then; his heart growing angry at her absence; he battled with himself day and night to why he felt so strongly towards his enemy; and enemy she was; she may have been a woman of the nights watch but she was still a crow; a crow with a black heart. Perhaps it was her black heart that had drawn him to her, made him want to know her, feel her, taste her; his feelings had all been on impulse; after all he was taught to take what was his and not wait to be given permission; he was a hot blooded wildling; wild and free, alive and stole what he desired, including women folk; crow or no crow.

"she would have still been under my watchful eye if we had not been betrayed by the bastard" torin spat.

Mance grunted at that, "yes" he said sternly "that is true; I know how you long for revenge my boy" he told him leaning forward to look in his sons eyes; the prince beyond the wall stared into his father's cold eyes, "and revenge is what you will get"

His fathers words pricked the attention of the prince then and instantly his brows furrowed, "How?" he demanded "what do you intend to do?"

One last time, the king beyond the wall filled his cup full of thick brown ale and then reached over the table to fill the cup of the wildling prince; torin watched the action of his father, noted how his eyes were downcast and a how a sly smile graced the small twisted mouth of the nights watch traitor; it was plain to see that the king beyond the wall had a plan; his wit was still that of a crows; sharp like a razor that would cut like a knife.

"I intend to light the biggest fire that the north has ever seen" the king beyond the wall declared; leanig back in his chair and raising his cup in mock salute to his young son. Torin studied his father for a long moment before wrapping his own callused fingers around the small wooden cup and raised it to his lips; he didn't drink just stared at his father in silence. "and when we have all the strength of the north behind us, that's when we will make our attack; we will climb the wall" mance raydar leaned forward again and firmly fixed his cold eyes on his sons, "and then my boy, you will get the revenge that you seek the woman that you love and the blood that you want spilled; does that make you happy?"

The prince beyond the wall merely stared at his father at first with an emotionless expression eteched upon his young face; he had heard right; his father intented to go to war with the nights watch and that thought alone excited him alone; pumped his heart full of adrenaline, made his strong hands twitch at the thought of burying his sword into the pretty boy bastards skull; oh yes, torin raydar was very happy.

Raising his cup in the air in mock salute like his father before him; the prince beyond the wall smirked slyly and said "Aye, let's kill some crows"

The sound of wooden cups clanking in greeted union, sounded through the air.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys so here is chapter 11, a shorter one than planned but I have been extremely busy with college again.**_

_**I had fun writing this one as it contains a bit of suspence.**_

_**As always, I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think; it keeps me inspired.**_

_**A big thank you to all my followers and those who have added my fic to your fav list; much appreciated and to those of you who review also – big help, thanks.**_

_**Thanks to beta for all her great help with adjusting my grammer and punctuation – thank you!**_

_**Ok so enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**_

_**Bryanna's Pov**_

It was the pain that awoke her from her troubled sleep. Weak eyes slowly opened to see into a room that was half lit with slow burning candles that smelled strongly of incense. A cold sweat glittered upon her pale brow as she slowly turned her head to take in her surroundings; a strong wave of nausea consumed her the moment that her head turned and fighting desperately not to vomit she surrendered back into the position upon her back staring up at a grey stone ceiling. Bryanna could not remember what had happened to her or to why she was alone In a silent room until a crippling pain began choking the air from out of her lungs; spreading throughout her weakened body. Gasping, she jolted forward from where she lay; the pain worsening the more that she fought for breath; her side felt like it was on fire and thinking if she could doubt out the flames by clutching at it in great desperation, it only seemed to make it worse.

Bryanna's mind was clouded; there was a thin mist hanging over her eyes as to why she was lying half-conscious in an unmanned room alone and near death. The last thing that she could remember was the confrontation with Jon Snow atop the wall; the first time that they had spoken since their return to castle black; and then, the scene played back to her; flooding her mind like a tidal wave of emotions. Another stab of pain made Bryanna cry out; squinting her eyes tightly together; she tried to stifle the rest of the cry's that she knew would follow if she did not use resistance. The pain was overbearing, more so than the arrow that pierced her side when she and Jon Snow had made their escape from Mance Raydar and his dogs for men.

Clammy hands clutched at a weeping side; through slim fingers a hot wet substance seeped through; Bryanna knew what that substance was even before her tired eyes looked down at the wound. She was bleeding out and quite profusely from what she saw shining in the dim candle light. _I'm dying_ she thought to herself weakly_ I'm dying and I will die not_ _knowing the reason for my death_. At that a treacherous cough consumed the young woman of the watch and wracked her body until her breaths became short and laboured; the metallic taste of copper instantly filled her mouth making her gag until a crimson red liquid flowed from out of her mouth and painted the stone floor red.

That was the final ordeal that made the sickly Bryanna fall back onto the hard mattress; trying to catch her breath and swallow away the bitter taste of blood that had gushed from out of her like a red fountain. Everything seemed to become too strenuous then and at that moment all she wished for was death. _When I die, I wonder if I will see Robb, _her mind whispered to the silence. The thought of Robb suddenly eased all her pain for a brief moment, disguising it as if it wasn't even there anymore; and then the violent convulsions began; upon the great stone wall; the shadow of a woman's hand slipped over the edge of the sick bed lifeless and unmoving.

From out of the darkness, a figure of a fat boy making haste to leave the room danced quietly in a corner; the sound of a heavy oaken door closing sounded through the air.

…..

Jon's POV

Jon heard Grenn's bawdy voice before he had even reached the castle kitchens. If circumstances had been different, then Jon would have allowed himself to smile at his friend's stupidity but Jon was in no mood for laughter despite the argument that was erupting between him and longhair.

"I saw ya!" Jon heard Grenn shout through the bitter of the Nights Watch, "You purposefully waited until I turned my back before you shoved that reel of cheese down your shirt"

"Oh yeah?" Long Hair challenged the older boy, "well that's a bit a funny; since when can you see what I'm doing when you got your fucking back towards me? You got eyes in the back of ya head or summin?"

"Aye" Grenn grumbled "I should need em with your thieving fingers, you know if the old fucker Thorne catches you with that wheel of cheese stuffed up your shirt that he will hang you by your cock?"

Before longhair had a chance to answer, Jon walked in on the two men; instantly they fell silent at his entrance, eyes staring upon the Winterfells' bastard as if they did not know how to look upon one. Jon kept his face blank; emotionless; anger still boiled beneath the leather that he wore over his skin; his mind on nothing else but the fake commander. For a moment, Jon's eyes locked on his friends and for a moment he faltered in the open doorway but then resisting distractions; walked into castle black's kitchens, wooden floorboards creaking under leather boots as he sauntered abruptly forwards.

Jon's mind raced as he thought over the confrontation with Thorne; there was to be a trial; Jon knew that the arrogant bastard that had now proclaimed himself the new lord commander of the watch would take great satisfaction in sentencing him to death. That's all he had wanted to do to Jon since he had joined the watch three years passed; if it hadn't been for Mormont sending Thorne away to kings landing then blood certainly would have been spilt; but it wouldn't have been the blood of Jon Snow. And Bryanna? She too was on trial for betrayal to the watch; Jon knew that Thorne couldn't wait to get his claws into her and rip her apart more than she already was; Ser Allister Thorne was an evil man; one that lacked compassion and showed no signs of humanity; Thorne's blood ran cold and so did Jon's each time that he thought of the pig.

Jon could sense the eyes of Grenn and Longhair boring into his head as he made his way to a workbench and reached for a butchers knife; after all he had a duty to attend to; bring the lord commander his supper. _Aye_, Jon thought venomously, _I'll bring him his supper served upon the end_ _of my blade_. the tension was almost deafening and it angered Jon more; he shouldn't have been ignoring his friends like this; he hadn't seen them since the first of the first men before his descent into the vast unknown beyond the wall; for all he had known the could have been dead yet here they were standing before him, arguing like a pair of old women whilst Jon was trapped inside of his own head thirsting for the blood of the traitor who sat in Mormonts' place and dined from Mormonts' chambers; _if there is any man that should die, its him_, Jon's mind whispered coldly. It was the faint sound of his name being called out that brought him back to reality.

"Jon?" a voice said. And then again louder, "Jon?"

Brown eyes snapped up at the mention of his name more threatening than intended. Jon found that it was Grenn that had called his name; he was looking at the bastard now with faint concern etched upon his muscly bearded face, "you alright?, you've got a face like a slapped arse". Jon did not want to answer for the simple fact that he knew his tone was still laced with venom from the confrontation with Thorne earlier that evening; but he knew he could not leave his friends wracking their simple minds about a matter that they wouldn't be able to understand.

"It's nothing"

"Doesn't look like nothing" longhair chimed in, "you look like someone's tried to poison you" he laughed then looking at Grenn, but found that when Grenn didn't laugh that his joke was lost. Jon stared at the two men in silence for a long moment debating whether he could confide in them. They are my brothers now, his mind reminded him, if you cannot trust them then who can you trust?

"Thorne called me to the long -hall a few hours past" Jon informed them darkly; instantly the faces of his friends paled.

"What for?" Grenn asked urgently, staring at Jon impatiently now. Remaining as calm as he could, jon supplied an answer to his friends question.

"A trial" he stated bluntly, watching the eyes of his friends steadily, "to determine my life as a man of the watch" already the anger had begun to rise again at the memory of Thornes' arrogant manner over him. Thorne believed that he was Jon's superior; he would never be his superior; he was no true Lord Commander, he was a traitor himself. Longhair swallowed nervously as he remembered what the fat boy Sam had told he and Grenn a while ago, then, hesitantly Grenn asked the question that made Lord Snows skin crawl.

"What of Bry?"

Jon's fit curled into a tight ball at the mention of her name. Somehow his mind had blocked out all thought of her so preoccupied had he become with other matters. When longhair spoke her name however all that anger that he felt intensified in an instant and he did not know why. Since her strange attack atop the wall not four days past; Jon had refused to visit her for reasons unknown. "What of her?" Jon asked trying to avoid the intent behind the spoken question. At the vague answer that he gave to his friends their eyebrows furrowed further.

"How does she fair?" If he had a choice; Jon would have avoided the conversation of Bryanna completely; did not want to speak about his lifelong friend; she had been through enough already.

"She is in the care of Maester Aemon" he answered flatly.

Longhair raised his eyebrows at that, "she is under the care of a blind man?" he questioned.

Jon frowned at that, "she is" he answered sharply, "she is sick" quickly diverting his eyes back to the workbench he began butchering a pile of vegetables that were to be used for the evening meal. A strained silence passed then between the three brothers then; longhair and Grenn watching the strongest brother of the watch slice at petty greens with a force so powerful that it could have only been intended for Allister Thorne. Jon knew that they only meant well by enquiring about Bryanna but somehow it only made his anger worse so Jon snow did what he would always do when in a situation as such; ignore it until it went away. But she's not going anywhere bastard his mind reminded him, she to is a sister of the watch, her place is at the wall just as yours is. It had taken Jon three years to finally understand that and still he was no better for it.

The sound of meat being butchered echoed around the kitchen; meat cleavers and bone saws hacking away at some lifeless animal that was now dead to feed the mouths of the black brothers on cold nights. No one spoke as duties were taken care of but that soon halted when a breathless fat boy burst in through kitchens all flustered and breathless, face panic stricken. Jon looked up at the sudden loud bang of the wooden door to see his friend Samwell Tarly standing in the doorway unable to catch his breath, eyes wide; something was wrong.

"Sam?" Jon questioned frowning "what is it?" Grenn and Longhair watched on in silence.

Sam did not answer at first just stared in panic at his friend. But then he spoke.

"It's Bry" he finally stuttered, instantly the mention of her name made Jon become attuned to what he was about to say.

"What is it?" Jon questioned quickly, "What's the matter?"

"Something's happened to her, s..she started shaking and there was blood and.." Sam could not finish what had said before Jon threw the butchers knife down upon the wood workbench and made haste to the door Grenn and longhair looked at each other solemnly before turning their eyes back to breathless fat boy.

"You better go with him" longhair said quietly, "he will need you more than ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Oh my! I am sorry again for the late update, iv'e been so busy with college that I havn't had time to focus on my fic. Fear not though for I am back and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**As usual enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks guys. Also thanks for your paitience.**

**CE.**

**Torin's POV**

Bitter icy flecks of snow stung at the eyes of Torin Raydar as he stood staring up at the gigantic wall of ice that was barely visible through the snowy mist. The prince stared up at the wall with the desire to immediately tackle the challenge of climbing the white beast to slay the filth that dwelled beyond it. His long chestnut hair blew in the wind, wildly, his axe and sword at his hip fixed to a belt of leather, his fur gloved hand twitching at his side as he pictured the war that was about to come. Beside him stood the flame haired wildling Ygritte, the traitor bastard's lover. She too was staring up at the wall of ice with eyes of emerald fire, hair, kissed by fire tangled and knotted from the snowflakes that landed upon her head and melted instantly from the heat of her flame. Silence passed between the two of them before any of them spoke. Around them, Mance Raydars men prepared for the great climb their voices bellowing through the late afternoon air. From out the corner of his eye, the wildling prince saw the flame haired spearwife turn her face to look upon him.

"Afraid?" her cocky voice broke the silence. Slowly, Torin turned his eyes to look upon her pale skinny face. She was looking at him almost in amusement, her eyebrows raised in expectance.

"not even close" he answered gruffly looking back at the wall of ice. At his answer Ygritte nodded and smirked, revealing her crooked teeth to the prince.

"Aye" she muttered "all my life I have wanted to see what lies behind that wall of ice".

"What lies beyond the wall is death" the prince stated bluntly, confidently. Torin knew that it was not their clan that was going to be destroyed but the wingless crows. Already he could taste the metallic coppery taste of Jon Snows blood spattering into his mouth once he severed his head from his lordly body. The piercing wind was strong and forced the wildling prince to put up his hood of fur to shelter his face from the bitter harsh sting of ice and snow. Ygritte followed his action until both wildlings were left in silence again staring up at the intimidating silhouette that loomed mercilessly above them.

"You ever climb it before?" the spear wife questioned.

"No" Torin whispered "but my father has".

"Looks like you're gonna be repeating what Mance has already done" Ygritte sneered sarcastically as was her way with everyone. At her words, Torin turned his grey eyes to stare into her own, emotionlessly. He knew that he would be following in his father's footsteps and it filled him with pride but all he was concerned with whilst he faced the weeping wall was the thrill of the fight and reclaiming his prize possession. After the war was over and the crows slain and he had reclaimed what was rightfully his; only then would the prince beyond be at peace.

"Once we conquer the climb only then can I say that I have done what my father has done before me" the prince beyond the wall snapped suddenly. Instantly Ygritte tensed at his words.

"Let me ask you something prince" Ygritte began "what is so important about the crow girl?" at her words Torin glared at the arrogant wildling woman that stood before him. Inside, his anger burned furiously.

"She is mine" Torin stated bluntly "and your bastard has ran off with her".Ygrittes eyes narrowed then, anger flaring behind her green eyes. Torin knew that the spear wife was still livid over her bastard lover's betrayal. Ygritte had fallen hard for Jon Snow more so than any other man that she had forced into bedding her and now she craved revenge; she would kill the bastard herself she proudly declared, But Torin knew that she stood no chance of killing him, for Jon Snow was his alone to kill and he would kill her if she dared get in his way.

"He is not my bastard lord half crow" the flame haired girl hissed. Her fire suddenly erupting into a great bonfire inside of her. Torin felt his own anger rise as the spear wife dared name him a half crow even though she was right. Turning cold eyes to stare into the soul of the wildling woman that stood half turned, staring into his with a sudden bitter resentment almost made him laugh a mocking laugh; she was always so easy to anger and never failed to live up to her reputation of being the man slayer.

"No? Then why are you so angry?" the wildling prince questioned flatly.

"For the same reasons that you are m'lord" Ygritte mocked. She glared at him long and hard then before whispering, "Betrayal"

"Aye, you only want him dead because he bedded the crow girl" the prince growled, his breath smoking in front of him from the cold air. Ygritte glared at the prince haltingly then; he knew that he was hurting her and he was glad for it; the flame haired girl had always been stubborn.

Ygritte had no time to reply to the princes sarcasm for from behind them there came the deep sound of Tormund Giants Bane voice followed by a strong clap on the back in greeting upon his furred back.

"If you two have stopped your sparring for the day we have work to do" his wild voice boomed. Torin turned his eyes to look at his father's warrior and studied him greatly. Tormund Giants Bane was a beast of man and a true wildling to his core. He was strong and intelligent had seen and fought in many wars beyond the wall and he had been one of the rare survivors that had climbed the wall with the king beyond the wall and had returned alive. Tormund Giants Bane was a well-respected man in Mance Rayaders eyes and any who dared disrespect him suffered a most gruesome death.

"What news of Mances plan giant?" Ygritte questioned him horsley turning her eyes to Tormund who stood towering over her fragile form.

"He plans to climb at nightfall" Tormund replied firmly "so you better get your arse a pair of those sturdy spiked boots over there or you're not gonna get passed the first stage without falling to your death"

"I won't fall" Ygritte mumbled confidently. Tormund laughed.

"You say that now, I can't tell you how many times I have heard men say those words; strong men, sure footed and still the wall defeated them and turned them into a pile of boneless pulp" Tormund stared deep into Ygrittes eyes then and Torin saw how she suddenly became fearful; a rarity for the flame haired spear wife. "When you climb make sure your axe drives deep" Then Tormund turned his eyes to the prince beyond the wall. "and you my boy need to make sure that your axe holds more than any other of these dogs; we lose you then we lose Mace's concentration" Tormund stepped forward and clasped Torin on the shoulder tightly, "and we can't afford to lose that" with that Giants Bane left the two wildlings standing in strained silence until his voice bellowed through the air once more. "What are you waiting for? Get moving".

…..

_**Jon's POV**_

"Is she going to die Maester?" the shaky voice of Samwell Tarly echoed around the silent room. In the corner of the room candles burned low and flickered from the open door of Maester Aemon's chambers. From the darkest corner, Jon watched on in silence, brown eyes hard and staring over at the barely conscious body of the woman of the watch who may or may not live to fight for another day.

"I pray to the gods that she be cured" Maester Aemon said feebily, "she has suffered a grievious infection that has spread throughout her body: I need time to cure her so that I can draw the poison from out of the old wound." With that, the old blind man placed a cloth into a bowl of luke warm water, drained the contents and began cleaning the open wound of the unconscious Bryanna who had not awoken in three days. Jon watched on in silence as the blind Maester worked. Maester Aemon was an intelligent man that knew how to heal the most deadly of wounds, Jon suspected that he could bring a man back from the dead if required.

"w..what do you require Maester? I will fetch them for you". Samwell Tarly stuttered. _Always the_ _helpful one._ Jon's mind whispered darkly.

"Can you fetch me time? Master Tarly" the old man croaked. Jon saw how Sam flustered at the words and fell silent. "but now that I think of it, yes, you can do me a great favour and go and bring me an urn of boiling wine, if you will". Instantly Sam obeyed, happy to be able to do something instead of watching on in silence and being useless. Unlike Jon, Jon was used to watching; had spent most of his life in winterfell watching in silence. When Bryanna had been younger she had named Jon the ghost of Winterfell and now she was very near to being the ghost of castle black.

"Yes Maester of course" and with that Samwell exited the room the quickest that Jon Snow had ever seen him move. Soon after the room returned to a sombre silence all bar the soft sloshing of water as the Maester worked effortlessly to clean Bryanna's infected wound. Jon watched on in silence fighting his hardest to remain calm. He regretted now leaving it so long to see her. The last time he had properly laid eyes upon her was atop the wall when she had been taken ill; that had been almost a month passed and still she lay in her sick bed. The sound of his leather boots echoing on stone flooring as he left his dark corner and came in to view of the old Maester and the unconscious woman of the watch pulled the blind man from his task.

"Lord Snow, so you decide to appear at last?" the old man addressed him. It wasn't a slight against him, Jon knew that the Maester was aware of his presence all the while that he had been in the room. Jon studied the blind man from beneath dark curls before turning his eyes down to her lifeless body.

"How does she fair?" a feeble question to one where the answer lay before him, but even so he could not help himself to enquire about her. Jon spoke the question low and deep.

"I dare not say that you heard Master Tarly and I's conversation Lord Snow" the old man confirmed; his ghostly white eyes looking up to where Jon stood, unseeing yet knowing that he was there. For the first time in being alone with Maester Aemon Jon felt unnerved by the sight of his eyes; even though the man was blind he still had the ability to see into a person's soul. Jon remained silent, his eyes downcast looking at the pale faced woman who lay on a straw mattress in nothing but a black vest top that had been cut to reveal the hideous infected wound upon her ribcage. The urge to reach out and touch her sweaty face consumed him but he resisted; he could not afford to be so foolish; going beyond the wall had taught him to shield his emotions more than ever. Ygritte had taught him to do that even though she was the one who revealed her emotions to him on more than one occasion, and had acted upon them fully. Jon, being so foolish and easily seduced by a strong woman who was kissed by fire was a rare beauty.

"You remain silent master Snow? You seem troubled; are you so beside yourself with worry that you have lost your ability to speak?"

Jon studied the bent old man in silence, his mind racing. A great sense of dread consumed Jon Snow then; the sudden realization that he was at the brink of losing the last thing in his life that he had known whilst growing up in the great stone castle of Winterfell was only inches away from death. _Soon she will join Robb and father _his mind whispered mournfully, resentfully. A bitter anger began to well inside of his heart as Jon fought bitterly to accept the notion and if she died? The war that was about to come to the wall would not win the battle of castle black; he would fight to defend her honour, her friendship and the strength that had consumed her since childhood. Jon Snow would not mourn, he would not cry; instead, when the time came he would stand by her burning pyre and stare emotionlessly into the flames as they danced in his hard dark eyes, clad in the thick furs of the Nights watch like a crow reaper who had come to claim her soul. And like a crow, Jon Snow would be her watcher and wait for death to march to the wall whilst Longclaw were firmly grasped in his gloved hand.

"Will she awaken?" his voice was laced with unintended venom. Jon did not know how to feel for his friend. He was caught between the love that still lingered for her and the incredible yearning to feel her lips upon his once more and his responsibilities to the watch.

"Soon my boy" the old man said "but for now she is strongly sedated with the milk of the poppy. She has suffered greatly and will not be at her full strength for a long time" Maester Aemons answer concerned Jon then. _Not at her full strength?_ His mind whispered, _war is upon us old man._

"Will she be able to fight?" Jon questioned then "when the time comes"

"I cannot say my boy" the old man answered weakly, "I see your concern for her life and her ability to fight, but tell me, how can she fight while she lies still?" Jon remained silent then; the flames from the candles flickered over Bryanna's pale face. Sweat glittering upon her brow.

"War is upon us Maester" Jon whispered.

"And so it has been the way of the Nights watch for centuries Jon Snow" the blind man muttered. "we fight and we die at our posts, for we are the shields that guards the realms of men, the sword in the darkness, we are what keeps the whole of the North from entering the seven kingdoms; either way she will die, be it here upon this bed or out there in the midst battle. Our days are numbered Jon Snow it will do you good to remember that"

"I remember" He answered quietly, feeling anew the stabbing pain that coursed through his body from ygrittes bow.

"In that case, you've done well my child to remember such a price" Maester Aeomon continued to say as he cleaned the poisoned wound upon Bryanna's side. "We all was faced with the price when given the choice of either The Wall or death; most of us chose to take the black simply because we feared death, yet now I have grown old and I no longer retain the sharp eye that I once had, I can say that I no longer fear death. I know what marches upon us from the North lord Snow, I may not be able to see it but I can feel it in these aged bones. They come with fire and they come with axes in hopes to take the one barrior that has guarded the realm for centuries; they have wits and they have the force but we Jon Snow must have the faith; that is the cost of being a man of the Night's Watch".

The old man was right. Jon had accepted the cost of being a man of the watch when he had betrayed his oath but nothing had prepared him for the torment that he would have to endure each morn thereafter. It was that guilt that ignited his desire to make things right. He wanted to kill the wildlings, end the reign of Mance Raydar, king beyond the wall. Soon, a whisper rasped. Turning his brown back down to Bryanna, Jon saw that she began to stir slightly and it filled him with relief. With a gloved hand, Winterfell's Bastard reached and gently placed supple leather onto burning skin in a gesture that confirmed that he still wanted her. Jon took advantage because he knew that Maester Aemon was blind but the man was no fool. He knew Jon Snow better than he knew himself.

"Ah, she stirs at last" the Maester said. "Time for you to be on your way now master snow, you hae duties to attend to if my mind does not deceive me". Upon his words, Jon left swiftly only to see the fat boy Sam on his way down the winding staircase. In his arms he carried an urn of wine that he struggled with as he waddled up the stairs, face slick with sweat. When his piggy eyes clocked Jon instantly he grew nervous again but Jon did not give him a chance to speak. Looking him straight in the eye, keeping his gaze firm, Jon confirmed to the fat boy, "She's stirring" and then left the exasperated Samwell Tarly fumbling up the stairs with eager anticipation.

**Bryanna's POV**

The world seemed as if it had faded into shadow for so long, that the light that now illuminated the room stung at her eyes and made them weep. Everything seemed different to her, almost as if she was seeing the world all over again for the first time. A horrid sensation in her throat felt like razors were slicing rapidly at the inside, her mouth was dry and lips chapped and cracked; a salty coppery taste lingered upon her tongue and a dull ache throbbed upon her rib cage no longer excruciating but bearable. Slowly, Bryanna pushed herself up into a sitting position and took in her surroundings. She was still in the same room that she had witnessed when the blood had come yet now instead of it empty the old Maester Aeomon stood tittering in the corner with one of the ravens strapping a parchment to its ankle.

"I'm glad to learn that your awake my child" his comforting voice fell upon her ears suddenly making her want to embrace him in a welcoming grasp. Weakly, she smiled at his words; the man may be blind but he witty and he knew everything.

"I feel as if I have slept for century's maester" Bryanna croaked, her voice hoarse from no use.

"I imagine that you do" he muttered "you have been unconscious for the best part of the month" he told her. A month? She thought to herself has it really been that long. "Do you remember what happened to you child?" Bryanna eyebrows furrowed in thought. No, she couldn't remember all she could remember was the incident atop the wall, the argument with Jon. And then her mind stopped dead. She gasped aloud, _Jon?_ She thought suddenly. The old maester stumbled towards her at the sound of her gasp. "Are you in pain child?" he asked. Bryanna shook her head.

"No" she whispered quietly, watching as the old man poured blindly into a wooden cup what seemed to look like to her a draft.

"Here" he beckoned, "drink this, it well help clear away that haze that clouds your mind" weakly, Bryanna accepted the draft and drank it down quickly.

"Maester, what am I doing here?" she finally asked but a part of her didn't want to know.

"Your wound that you obtained in battle my child became seriously infected; you almost died". _Again,_ her mind whispered.

"Am I cured?" she whispered feeling the haze moving away from her mind now as she was able to gain control over her thoughts once more.

"I have done all that I can for you" Maester Aeomon told her. "I believe that you are well"

"Well enough to leave?"

"Not yet" he replied. And then she rembered what was coming for them beyond the wall. Mance Raydar marched upon the watch with his son with a hoard of wildlings that was thirsting for revenge on two traitors. Bryanna made to rise but found that her head had not quite cleared enough yet.

"There is a war coming Maester" she told him, "I must speak with Thorne" _Thorne,_ her mind hissed, _that evil bastard._

"Jon has already spoken with the commander" The Maester told her. His words caught Bryanna off guard.

"Jon was here?" she asked slowly, carefully as if it was made of glass.

"Yes" he replied "he hardly left your side; was concerned for your wellbeing" instantly, Bryanna's heart began to hammer furiously inside of her chest. Why? Why was he there?

"he..he's informed Ser Alister of Mance and the wildlings?"

"Yes"

"Why?" she couldn't help it, she grew angry suddenly and she did not why.

"Because he is loyal to the watch" The maester replied simply as if it was obvious. Loyal? Her mind snapped, is that why he lay with the wildling woman?

"I must speak with him" she started then but the old man would have none of it.

"I am forbidden to let you out of my sight, pardon the pun" The maester said shakily from old age. "I may be blind but my other senses are quite ripe and quite useful when you know how to use them"

"maester" Bryanna began to protest but he cut her off.

"You are in no condition to go and stand before the lord commander yet" he told her, "especially now"

Bryanna frowned, "why?"

"You believe and so do the others that your wound was the main cause of your sickness? Well yes it was but there is also something else that hinders you from rising so early in recovery" a silence had gripped a firm hold on the terrified girl then who had once been full of strength and fire.

"What do you speak of maester? Speak plainly" the sickness began to rise again as the old man kept her in waiting.

"You are with child"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys, so this is chapter 13. I've been looking back over what I have written already and so I think its time to tie up some loose ends; especially with Robb/Bryanna from her past. This chapter covers that and the next few will also be focusing on the past more.**

**As usual hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**CE**

**Past 5 years ago - The Engagment.**

"A lady of Winterfell!" Jayne Poole, Sansa's friend squealed into Bryanna's ear once the announcement had been made. Bryanna had sat and smiled courteously back at the young girl who sat next to her squeezing her hand in desperate anticipation, thirsting to know all the details. "And engaged to Robb! Oh Bryanna you must be so happy! He is so handsome!" Bryanna found that words failed her. how could she explain to a young naive girl that she was nowhere near happy in her betrothal to Robb Stark; not because she didn't love him, but because they were so different. She was a ward of his lord father and he the prince of Winterfell. If any match for a marriage had to be made, surely she would have been a better match for the slime ball Theon Greyjoy?

When she did not answer the young girl next to her, Bryanna heard her name being faintly called back to reality. "Lady Bryanna?" Jeyne questioned. Around her, the celebrations had begun. Lords of the north occupied the hall, hurling drunken obscenities at the serving maids and each other all for the sport of a good time. the aroma of the feast wafted up Bryanna's nose, the scents of stuffed goose, wild boar, the seasonal vegetables laid upon a bed of silver, pies and other delicious foods of the north that were laid out before her though she found that she could only stare at the arrangement's for her appetite had vanished the moment that she had entered the great hall of Winterfell.

Bryanna watched the men of the north as if she was in a world of her own. Upon the high table lady Stark sat centre with her noble husband next to her. They were both all smiles as they watched and conversed with their people but Bryanna knew the true reason for their happiness. Lady stark was clad beautifully in the colour of the north, a thick green dress adorned her slender body whilst a cloak of direwolf fur hung about her slender shoulders, hair of copper tendrils falling like a wavy waterfall down her back. Beside her, Lord Eddard Stark sat tall and proud, face serious yet happy as his grey eyes sparkled with delight as he watched his youngest son Rickon torment one of his banner men.

Then her brown eyes turned to the laughter that sang from the centre of the great hall. There, surrounded by big gruff looking banner men that belonged to his lord father stood Robb Stark. Bryanna tried to process everything about him in that one moment, watching as he joked with the older men as if he had fought endless wars with them and stood with a goblet of the finest wine within his grasp, hair of auburn curls which had once been slicked back at the beginning of the evening now wild. His tunic that had been properly laced now hung open at the neck revealing a pale sticky chest beneath it.

He's happy. Her mind whispered, he has to be, he is doing his duty to Winterfell.

A deep laugh emerged from the young lord of Winterfell then. Bryanna felt her heart suddenly accelerate as a strange feeling consumed her. She began to breathe quickly to the point where she could no longer catch her breath. It was only the sound of her name being repeated once more did Bryanna snap out of her dilemma. "My lady? Are you not well? Shall I fetch for a Maester?" remembering where she was and who she was with, she made herself look back to the young girl who sat staring at her with concern in her eyes.

" no there's no need, I am fine, just too much wine" she lied, smiling gently at Sansa's friend. The thought of Sansa then made her realize that she had not seen the red haired girl for over half the evening. Where is she? Bryanna suddenly thought. From beside her, Jeyne Poole laughed musically.

"Yes, the wine is rather strong isn't it? My father would never permit me to drinking such things unaccompanied, but since we are celebrating such an important occasion, I am allowed to drink as much as I like" the young girl laughed again then before taking another sip from her goblet. It seems she has had enough already Bryanna's mind whispered. Bryanna liked the young girl but she was so young and her ideas of romance and love she could only endure after a sufficient amount of wine. Smiling softly at her again, Bryanna sighed as the young girl continued to speak. "How do you feel my lady?" Jeyne sung "surly you must be over the moon to be engaged to such a handsome lord. I bet you are wishing for the wedding to be tonight. I know I would be"

"Yes" Bryanna answered dutifully, quietly "I am lucky to marry such a lord. Robb is very gentle, I know he will look after me." And he would. Bryanna knew that, but she was not one to be looked after, she always looked after herself. Jeyne Poole smiled adoringly down at the young lord of Winterfell then sighing dreamily at him,

"All the girls say he kisses like an angel of the north." Maybe he does. Bryanna's mind whispered, but it is wrong of me to even think of such things. "You will have beautiful children together" Jeyne continued to exclaim. It seemed that Jeyne should marry Robb as she was more prepared for the life that was about to become a part of her forever. Bryanna swallowed hard then as the realization of what her duty entailed. Never had she once in her life considered the notion of marrying a noble lord and baring his children. She was meant for more than birthing sons and daughters. Bryanna had always told Jon that she was meant for more, she could always confide in the dark haired bastard.

The thought of Jon suddenly made the raven haired girl pale. Jon! Her mind whispered, how is he going to react to all this. With guilt consuming her, Bryanna rose to her feet, hair of silken tendrils swinging at her waist. She had to see Jon, it was not right that he was not at the feast oblivious to the plans that was being arranged behind his back at that very moment. If she was any kind of friend to him; his only friend to him, she had to be honest. The young girl looked up at the flustered Bryanna with wide innocent eyes, her swift movement suddenly taking the girl by surprise. "If you may excuse me Jeyne, I must bid you goodnight."

"My lady?" Jeyne whispered confused, "but what of your husband to be?" Robb doesn't need to know about this. She thought. Smiling as best she could Bryanna answered,

"I will make my excuses to Robb before I retire for the night. Thank you for your company for this evening Jeyne. Tell Sansa that I will see her when I awake!" smiling warmly back at Bryanna, Jeyne said.

"I will my lady"

…..

Mind racing, Bryanna walked through the hall with her head bowed as quickly as she could in hopes of being unrecognized. A silly notion for someone in her current position, she was to be a princess of Winterfell, she was to have a title and lands but above all else she was to have Robb as her husband. Trying to hide her face by concealing herself with her hair so that it fell like a black curtain over her face was foolish but she had to try. Everything was happening so quickly. How could she wake up one morning and be a ward of Winterfell and the next a bride to be of the most highly regarded family in the seven kingdoms? So she walked as fast as she could through the raucous drunkenness that had taken place in the great hall. Big men boomed with laughter and wine was spattered over her as she pushed her way through the crowd. As she finally neared the great wooden doors to the exist, she heard his smooth voice whisper in her ear lowly, "Jeyne says that you are retiring for the evening, I thought I'd catch you before you left unnoticed"

Cursing the young girl that plagued her about Robb for the entire evening, Bryanna stopped walking and answered her betrothed, back to him. "I have a headache" her answer sounded sharper than it intended to be. Bryanna could smell the wine emanating off the young lord of Winterfell potently; it was clear that he had fully immersed himself in the delicacies of the evening's events.

"Is that all that troubles you?" he slurred into her ear again making the hairs on the back of her neck rise with a sensation that she had never felt before when near Robb Stark. Closing her eyes and sighing deeply ready to face her husband to be, Bryanna turned to look at Robb, staring into his hazel eyes. How can I tell him that I can't go through with this? Her mind screamed.

"have pity Robb" Bryanna said quietly so that the men around them could not hear their conversation, "I have sat all night with Jeyne Pool beside me listening to how much she adores you" she probably shouldn't have told him that but all the same it made her smirk slightly as the young lord raised his eyebrows drunkenly in surprise at the new found information.

"She adores me?" he questioned. His ego rising.

"It would appear that she does" Bryanna studied him for a moment before she spoke again. His auburn curls were unruly whilst his tunic exposed a part of him that she was uncomfortable to look at yet. He's going to be tour husband, her mind reminded her once again, and you're going to have to look at it at some point. "well, I bid you goodnight Robb" she told him turning her head away so that he couldn't see the look of uneasiness in her eyes, "I will leave you to the rest of your evening. I am sure your father's men still have some life in them yet" Robb snorted then, swaying slightly from the wine.

"I doubt it Bry" he laughed, "Have you not seen them? Half of them are passed out and the other half are near to it! They're beginning to lag now, soon they will all be passed out whilst lying in a pool of their own vomit"

Another goblet of wine and you might be joining them. She thought just by looking at him. "Passed out or not I really should retire" she told him, "it's been a long day" she paused before finishing, "for all of us." Robb studied her for a moment before he spoke.

"Well at least let me walk you back to your chambers" he insisted, "It wouldn't be very lord like of me not to"

"We're not married yet Robb" Bryanna whispered then. He didn't reply, just merely looked into her eyes before turning to look at a passing serving maid that was carrying a tray of drinks. Swallowing his wine in one fluid motion, he looked back at her before existing the hall and leaving the noise behind them. Watching from beneath her eyes as he stalked out of the hall, Bryanna knew that she had upset him. Following him out into the cold stone hallway, Bryanna called after him.

"Robb! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that!" just like the wolf within him then, Robb Stark assumed the form of the Stark's Sigel.

"You think I'm happy about this?" he snapped at her angrily making her jump. Never had she seen such a side to him before. "Do you not think that I can't see what this whole arrangement is doing to you? I know you don't want to marry me and I can live with that, but what I can't live with is making you unhappy and feeling as if I have forced you into this!" an overwhelming sadness came over her then as she looked into Robb Starks eyes.

"I know you're not forcing me into marrying you Robb" Bryanna whispered, "it's our duty to do this for the sake of our house. I'm trying to accept it but I just can't. I'm not made to be a lady of Wintefell, I will not please you and everything will change between us. No longer will we see each other as the friends that we are now but instead husband and wife. Does that not frighten you?" Robb Stark stared at her then seriously before answering.

"Everyday" Bryanna found herself at a loss for words then at his answer. He was just as worried about their friendship as she was but he could not show his weakness for he was Lord Stark's son and he had to be strong, accept his duty. A long silence prevailed between the two of them until Bryanna whispered quietly through the stony air.

"I don't want us to argue over our duty Robb" she whispered truthfully. Robb looked away from her then as if he was deep in thought. Bryanna felt as if she had been kicked and winded by the look on his face. Slowly Robb stark raised his hazel eyes to look at her once again.

"Your right" he told her strongly, his voice deep and rich that of a lords. "We need to talk and I know just the place".

…

She was sat upon an old withered log that was situated in the centre of the godswood. Around her, the tranquillity of such a righteous place washed over her in peaceful waves. Bryanna looked down at the small pond watching as its rays illuminated such a beautiful place. Being In the godswood was her favourite place to come alone to when she was troubled yet at that moment she was not alone, Robb Stark stood leaning upon an old tree trunk, arms folded across his chest, eyes locked upon her bowed head.

Bryanna sat with her hands neatly folded in her lap, a thick cloak of grey fur adorned her shoulders whilst her long raven hair cascaded over her shoulders in thick waves. Her breath smoked in the air around her. Silence prevailed for a long time before either of them spoke.

"So how do we begin this?" Robb's strong voice broke the silence. Lifting her eyes slowly, Bryanna looked over to the tall lord who was to be her husband.

"We talk" she whispered. Nodding, Robb stepped forward away from the tree that he was leaning against.

"Bry" he began but faltered. Bryanna could see that he was tense and did not know where to begin.

"I know Robb" Bryanna whispered, knowing what he was about to say.

"Why are you so against becoming my wife?" he suddenly asked. His question caught her off guard making her brows pull together.

"It's not you Robb" Bryanna told him, staring him in the eye. "It's the life that will follow after I become your wife. No longer can I be what I want to be but instead I will become what the people will expect of me! I will have duties to you." She swallowed hard then before continuing, "I will be expected to give you children" Robb looked at her then for a long moment deliberating what to say next.

"Father always taught us when were children that one day when we were old enough we would marry and continue the stark bloodline. I have always known that I would marry first though I did not know when or who!"

"Yet here you are engaged to be married to a girl that is no match for you!" she whispered turning her eyes away to look into the still pond before her.

"I'd rather be betrothed to you than to some girl whom I hardly know" she heard him say, "your my oldest friend Bryanna, I have watched you grow from a little lady into the young woman that you are today! Why do you think I consented to my father's proposal?"

"You had no choice, you have a duty to fulfil"

"Aye I do. But so does Sansa! Who knows, maybe father would permit Greyjoy as a match for my sister" he was being sarcastic that she knew.

"Your father would never allow such a worm to marry Sansa" Bryanna stated. "Sansa is too naive to be given to such a pathetic excuse of a man."

"Yet you are no pathetic match for me." Bryanna looked up Robb then who was watching her strangely before deciding to take the chance of sitting next to her. Sword clanking at his hip as he did so. Another drawn silence passed between them before Bryanna broke the silence.

"I'm scared Robb" she whispered shakily as if tears threatened to fall from her eyes. It seemed in that one simple moment she began to pour her heart out to her friend and now betrothed. All her worry's, all her fears broke free from her lips in a desperate gush to be heard. "I'm scared of losing you as you are now! I'm scared of what lies before me and I'm scared of becoming a wife!" Bryanna heard Robb sigh softly then beside her.

"It is natural what you are feeling Bry" he assured her, reaching out for her hand and gently squeezing it. Bryanna's heart began to race at his touch, her eyes downcast, watching as his thumb caressed her pale skin. "I feel it to"

You? The direwolf feel afraid? Her mind whispered. Lifting her eyes to his then, she found that she could not look away. Robb held her gaze firmly, his eyes burning into her soul. "You must not let yourself be afraid of me Bry" he whispered leaning into her absent mind idly. Bryanna's eyes fluttered as she listened to his low voice, her eyes suddenly focusing upon his lips. "I am to be your husband."

"I know" she whispered blinking back the tears.

"We're in this together." She nodded in answer.

"Together" she whispered before Robb's lips consumed her own in one fluid motion.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guy's so here is chapter 14. Still focusing on the past at the moment but bear with me, because the past events are in connection with the present. Thank you for all your patience for the late update.**

**Next chapter will be about the present.**

**I hope you enjoy it and as usual please read and review. Thank you to everyone who has added my fic to their favourite list and follow me. Especially those of you who review. Means a lot.**

**Well, Happy New Year to all.**

**CE**

**Bryanna's POV**

The bitter cold air of the pre morning dawn washed over her skin in icy waves when she awoke. Jumping up into a sitting position, Bryanna could not fathom what had happened the previous night, until she looked down at her bared breasts.

Gasping, she drew the thick blankets up around her body and held them firmly around her slight frame. With worried eyes, she looked down beside her heart hammering furiously inside of her chest in fear of what she might see. But he wasn't there, just and empty space, blankets ruffled, not one trace of a lord that had spent the night with a ward.

For a brief moment relief washed over her until the guilt commenced. How had she and Robb end up in the same bed? All Bryanna remembered was their talk in the Godswood. They had spent the rest of the night hours talking and revealing their greater fears to one another.

Bryanna's eyebrows pulled together in a deep frown as she tried to remember how they had gotten so intimate. Yes Robb had kissed her, she had let him, and she could not deny herself the taste of Robb Stark and Jeyne Poole had been right when she had said that the prince of Winterfell kissed like an angel but it wasn't right; the whole thing just wasn't right.

Bryanna leant her naked back against the cold wooden headboard and sighed heavily. Her head felt as if a thousand war drums were beating inside of her head, she felt disorientated and sickly, confused.

The glow of the new dawn sun shone in through her window, warming her toes. Turning her tired eyes to the morning light, Bryanna noticed a ceramic jug on her bedside table. Instantly her stomach twisted as the confirmation of the realization struck her. _I knew it _her mind whispered, _he stole wine from the celebrations. That has to be the answer to why I am sitting here in the nude._ Disgusted with herself at her own behaviour, she thought bitterly _how could I be so foolish._

And then her mind focused upon Jon Snow. How was she going to be able to tell him that she was to be his brother's wife and they had already consummated their wedding night a week early? That was a big sin in the god's eyes. Surely they would punish her now for her unruly behaviour?

_He's going to be broken, you're supposed to be his friend. He trusted you. He trusted you with his feelings and you have stabbed the bastard of Winterfell in the back and your weapon of choice is his own brother, his own kin. He will never forgive you for this betrayal._

For a long moment Bryanna sat there in her bed in shock. Never in the whole of her life had she ever felt so torn, so lost. She loved Jon Snow, she always had loved him. Loved him with a passion that hurt her more than anything because she knew that she couldn't have him. Bryanna knew that he loved her too. Saw it in his big brown eyes whenever he looked at her. Jon Snow was a compassionate man. He was just as equal to Robb in many ways. He may not have the title or the stark name but Jon Snow was just as courageous and fierce as the Direwolf pup himself.

That was when she made her mind up. Rising from her bed and adorning herself in her comfort ablest dress and ignoring the insistent urge to vomit, Bryanna tore open her chamber door and made haste down the hallway to a familiar room that she knew all too well.

Bryanna was breathless from anticipation as she stalked towards Jon Snow's chambers in great desperation to reveal all. But then as she rounded a corner in the corridor, she felt something bump into her with a hard thud before it fell to the ground with a thud and a grunt.

"Ow!" the familiar whine of the youngest Stark daughter moaned as she sat upon the stone floor rubbing at her head. Bryanna looked down at the young girl before reaching out her hand to help the little tomboy up.

"Arya, I didn't see you, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok." The troublesome girl replied light heartedly. Nothing ever phased Arya Stark as long as she was in control of the situation. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway? Shouldn't you be with Robb at the betrothal breakfast?"

_Betrothal breakfast? Oh ye gods what else?_

"I was not feeling to well this morning missy." Bryanna lied.

At her reply Arya snorted. "Not you as well! Robb got drunk last night to. Drank too much wine. For adults, you do get sick all the time."

Bryanna smirked at the girls observations. "You're clever to notice such things."

An arrogant look came over the young girls face then. "I know. Father keeps telling me the same thing, but Sansa says I'm stupid."

"Sansa has forgotten what it is like to be young. Your sister is growing up Arya and one day so will you." The young girl pulled a face of pure disgust then making Bryanna laugh out loud. Arya Stark always knew how to make Bryanna's trouble vanish, she was the closest thing to a sister that she had and a near mirror image of her former self.

"I'm supposed to be with Septa Mordane practising my needlework but I don't want to go. I hate it, I always get it wrong and I always get laughed at. I can't help it that I'm not prancy handed."

"Prancy handed? Don't you mean fancy handed?"

Arya smiled then. "Have you seen Jon this morning? He was supposed to be at the betrothed breakfast with everyone but No one has seen him and I can't find him anywhere. Father said he was in the courtyard practising with his sword but when I went to find him he wasn't there." Bryanna's stomach twisted then, her face suddenly paling.

"No, I..I haven't seen him. I was actually on my way to find him myself."

Arya huffed. "Good luck Bry. Jon is very good hider. He knows every inch of this castle better than I do. Who did you think taught me to hide so well." And then she was off again on her walk, pretending to stab imaginary enemies with an invisible sword as she went. "If you do find him tell him that father wants to speak with him. I'll tell Robb that I've seen you." And then her voice faded away into an echo, leaving Bryanna to her own thoughts.

_Oh no!_ Her mind whispered before she set off down the hallway once more.

….

**Jon's POV**

Jon Snow was sitting alone in his chambers lost in his thoughts. His mind was torn, broken and confused. He had spent most of the evening of the previous night's celebrations haunting the castle of Winterfell, stalking the great stone walls unnoticed and uncared for by the nobles who sat in the great hall; all smiles, drunk on the finest wine that Lord Eddard Stark only permitted for a special occasion.

It was a regular occurrence that Jon should be ignored and uninvited to attend such feasts, after all he was a bastard and held no true place among the Starks. He was a Snow no matter his bloodline. But something had been different the previous night, the whole family had attended, even Arya who hated celebrations and who preferred to be off doing something better than faking polite formalities to those she would rather stick with her sewing needle.

Jon at first had not found anything suspicious about the night's events until he had found himself standing in the ferocious ice air outside of the great wooden doors of the great hall. Jon could not was glad that he did.

In that moment, it had been obvious to the bastard of Winterfell why Lady Stark had made a great fuss about the nights celebrations, and when he had seen his brother Robb's arm curl about_ her_ waste before he leant down to kiss her cheek tenderly, Jon's blood had frozen in his veins.

The congregation inside the hall had erupted into a roar of cheers as Lord Stark, Jon's own father, announced to the public the engagement of his oldest son to the beautiful ward that had once been his friend.

_You truly are a bastard snow_ his mind whispered bitterly to him, _you are of such unimportance that your own father did not want his bastard son at the feast, ruining his true son's happy affair. You are worthless and not even she cares what she has done to you. She loves Robb not you, why don't you ju_st fade away back into the shadows and find some other place to haunt?

For once Jon had obeyed the voice inside his head and had turned on his heel before furiously stalking through ice and snow to the Godswood.

Nothing could describe the betrayal that he felt that evening. It had taken all of his strength to not throw open the great wooden doors and tell all the Starks just how he felt. but Jon knew that if he did such a thing that he would never be forgiven and his life at Winterfell would be made more unbearable than it already was.

Jon would never have done such a thing even in an act of anger. He was loyal to his father and even to Robb and especially little Arya. The last thing Jon would ever want to do was to hurt his little sister; she was more Snow than Stark. Even her hair colour was that of Jon's almost. So, turning away from the secret celebration, he fled to the Godswood to haunt.

Jon Snow had returned from his hiding place at first light where he found himself back in the comforts of his own chambers; where Ghost welcomed the return of his master. Now, he was lying upon his bed of straw staring up at his ceiling as the fire crackled in the corner of his room, casting shadows upon the stone so the flames danced and entwined with the other.

His mind was racing. He felt empty. There was so many questions running through his head that he found that he could not concentrate on nothing else. Sooner or later though, the bastard of Winterfell would have to rise and face the day.

And when he did, what then? Could he smile and act as if he had not seen what he saw? What of Bryanna? How could he face her or better still how could he face his brother? Jon was hurt that Robb had not come to him first. All the years they had spent growing up with each other, confiding in the other seemed worthless now.

As Jon sighed a knock came at his chamber door. Instantly he froze, was it his father who had come to tell him about Robb's engagement to Bryanna? Was it Robb? As he pondered over his thoughts the door to his chamber opened and Jon saw that he had been wrong on both accounts.

When he saw her standing there, looking dishevelled and wide eyed, Jon felt nothing but resentment for her then and he knew she knew because she recoiled as if he had struck her.

When he did not speak, she spoke. Her voice a broken whisper.

"Jon?" she began but he silenced her with his answer.

"I know." He told her, his tone that of a razor blade. From the corner of his eye Jon could see how Bryanna fumbled with her hands, twisting them and wringing them in a nervous gesture.

"You know what?" she whispered back, her face betraying her. Jon knew that she knew what he meant.

"I know of you and Robb." He said, "I saw you together in the great hall. The feast was your engagement." And then with the most begrudging voice that he could muster, spat, "congratulations!"

Bryanna bowed head and Jon saw the shame in her eyes. For a moment he was confused as to why she would do such a thing. Surly she should be happy that she is to marry the young Lord of Winterfell?

"I wanted to tell you." She whispered broken, "I wanted you to be the first to know but I didn't know where to begin. It was all arranged so suddenly Jon. I had no choice but to consent."

Jon did not know if he believed her. Everything seemed so much of blur that all he longed for was a good night sleep. Untroubled and undisturbed. _You wish bastard_.

"How was it even arranged? How did you all manage to keep it a secret for so long?" his voice was bitter, though he tried to his hurt and play the part of the untroubled bastard. He failed because hesitantly, Bryanna walked from out of the shadows, slowly approaching Jon with care until she was sitting next to him on the mattress.

Jon didn't look at her. He couldn't look at her. He had believed them friends and felt more betrayed by her than by his own brother, so keeping his eyes focused upon the roaring fire he listened half-heartedly at the stuttering words that escaped her lips.

"I was sworn to secrecy by your father Jon." Bryanna whispered, her voice shaking. _Why are you upset?_ His mind hissed, _you're going to be a princess of Winterfell and I will still be just the bastard. _

"Lord Stark is an honourable man and he chose me to marry Robb because I have come of age to be wed. I didn't want to accept your father's proposal of marriage to Robb, I know what responsibilities come with such a title and I'm not ready to have such things bestowed upon me. I am young yes, a woman yes but I am not a lady as Sansa is a lady. My life is by the way of the sword not sitting in my husband's stead as he rides to war and I count the snowflakes that fall by day after day as I wait upon his return."

"Then why accept?" he questioned numbly. A foolish question to ask, Jon knew the ways of how marriage worked. Starks didn't marry for love but for duty. Marriages were always arranged and if the young couple were lucky, love might find its way into the hearts of those who offered themselves to be wed under the eyes of gods and men. Still, the blow was too much for him.

"You know I had to." Bryanna whispered desperately. "I have no choice. If I declined your fathers offer then I would cause him a great offence and I don't want that."

"so you give up your dreams and your chance of happiness to be tied down here at Winterfell?" a long drawn out silence passed between them and for the first time Jon turned his head to look at Bryanna, dark curls falling into his eyes.

Her head was bowed and for a moment, Jon watched the shadows of the flames of the fire dance over her alabaster skin. Her beauty struck him then like a knife through his heart and quickly turned his head away. He couldn't bear to look at her without the betrayal showing upon his face.

After a moment, she mumbled, "yes." In answer to his question. _What has happened to you Bry?_ Jon's mind whispered sadly, _you used to have such a fire burning beneath your veins and now it is as if it has been extinguished._

"_Jon," she whispered again, "you must be_lieve what I say. You do not know how much I wanted to tell you. I have been living in my own hell since this task has been bestowed upon me. Please, you must believe me." It almost sounded as if she was begging him.

When he did not answer, Bryanna rose to her feet. Jon knew that she lingered like a shadow next to him waiting for him to speak. But he didn't. Instead he kept his eyes focused on the flames and listened to the soft click of his chambers doors as he was left to his thoughts.

_What is your game bastard?_ His mind taunted him, _you want to forgive her._

But the truth was Jon didn't know if he could forgive her or not.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys, Chapter 15 is up. This is one is rather short but I hope you enjoy it all the same. **

**As usual please let me know what you think. I love all your feedback. Thanks to all those of you who review and follow my fic and those of you who favourite it to, makes me happy knowing that people are enjoying it.**

**You're all great!**

**Bryanna's POV**

_With child?_

"What?" it had meant to sound strong, like the old Maester had been mistaken. With child? No that was not possible. Or was it? The realization suddenly made her pale, her eyes staring wide in confusion at the old blind man who went about cleaning away his tools that had been used to aid Bryanna in her recovery.

"I'm afraid child that you carry a child inside of you." Maester Aemon repeated. His old voice shaking with each syllable that his old voice muttered.

"But how?" Bryanna whispered desperately, forcing herself to sit abruptly, choosing to ignore the agonizing pain that shot through her still healing body.

"If you need me to tell you that then you are not as well educated as you seem child."

"But surly Maester you are mistaken! I cannot be with child! It must be a sickness, a..a disease, anything…anything but that!" Hot tears welled in her eyes. Bryanna could feel them stinging her eyes, blinding her vision. She would not cry. She felt too numb for that.

"I wish that I could ease away your pain but I fear I cannot. I have been the Maester of the watch all my years and not once have I mistaken an illness or fatality. My eyesight may be gone," slowly the Maester stretched out his fragile arms towards her, flexing his palms of his hands, "But there is still life in these old hands yet. It would do you good to remember that."

The words he spoke were not angered or harsh but instead strangely comforting. A defeated sigh escaped from Bryanna's lips. All the while her mind began to race, to speed defiantly out of control into positions that she had not yet found herself in.

If word got out that she was with child, her life as a ranger and first woman of the watch would be over. She would find herself cast out into the know – mans – land, left to wander aimlessly in icy snow, stripped of the blacks of the Nights Watch and left to wander the ice waste land naked with a babe at her breast; whilst upon the crumbling towers of east watch, men of the wall would sneer and jeer at her, calling her whore, slut, traitor. And Jon Snow would be one of them. Adding his voice to the choir of insults.

An urge to flee suddenly gripped a hold on Bryanna's heart.

_If you run now then you will be spared the humiliation that will follow_. _Thorne will find out that you are with child and he will take great pleasure in degrading you in front of the entire watch, after all, that's what he has desired to do since Commander Mormont was slain._

A lump formed in her throat, restricting her from swallowing. Her mind continued its torment.

_Even if you flee, even if you run away from humiliation, that will never compare to the humiliation of when you're questioned of who the father is! What will you say?_

Slowly, she rose to her feet. Feeling the floor beneath her feet after being so long abed brought on an instant head rush. A dizzy sensation coursed through her head but she fought the urge to sit back down and rest. There was so much she had to do. She had to find Jon. In the back of her mind her mind laughed at her mockingly.

_Ah yes Jon Snow. What will you tell him? You're dearest bastard boy, what will you say to him? Will you confide in him? Will he believe you? Will he love you still now that you are carrying a Wildling child inside of you?_

Bryanna squinted her eyes shut tightly as she fought to block out the memory of what was growing inside of her. A small whimper escaped her lips causing the Maester to speak again.

"What is it child? Have you pain?" The gentle voice of the Maester questioned.

_Pain? Aye I have pain old man. Mental pain._

"No pain Maester. I.I am fine." It was a lie. A bold face lie. And Bryanna knew that Maester Aemon knew that she lied to.

"The news has shocked you has it not?" Slowly Bryanna lifted her eyes to the old man who came stumbling blindly towards where she stood. He was bent with age but wise of mind. She did not answer for she was at a loss for words.

"I will not lie to you, your position prevents quite a situation here at the watch. I dare say that the Lord Commander will demand an update of your well – being. If I was to make him aware that you are with a child he will banish you from the watch without a moment's hesitation."

Silence. And then finally she spoke, voice breaking as she did so. "What am I to do?"

"There are ways to keep this thing concealed for now. You are still in the early stages. No questions will be asked while you are still able to do what is bid of you. Go about you're daily routines but take special care." Bryanna bowed her head, disgust consuming her body. Old withered hands reached out and took hers in his a gesture that made Bryanna think of Eddard Stark when he had been alive. Once gain she felt like the girl at Winterfell and not the woman of the Nights Watch who she had become.

"You're secret is safe with me my child. No matter who the father is, it will remain confidential between you and I"

"I'm afraid." Bryanna whispered honestly, "I have seen things Maester. Fought in battles, endured hurts and pains beyond any man of the watch could know and not once was I afraid." She broke off before continuing, "But this? A child?" She stopped again, swallowing hard and breathing in deeply whilst closing her eyes, "A Wildlings child?"

"Ah, so my suspicions were correct."

"Suspicions?" Bryanna whispered quietly to the scented air.

"Yes. I should have foresaw that it was not Lord Snow's spawn that is growing inside of you. He is too an honourable man to defile a woman so beastly."

…..

**Torin's POV**

The sound of metal piercing ice sang through the air. Wild winds whipped through the long hair of the wildling prince, stinging at his face and blinding his eyes. Torin drove his pick deeper into the weeping wall, squinting his eyes through the blizzard that consumed the White Mountain.

Distorted figures loomed in the distance, other Wildlings that climbed the great wall with fire in their hearts. The fire that was burning in the Wilding Princes heart was enough to melt the wall itself and grant them easy access, so intent of getting his 'prize' back within his grasp.

Mance Raydar, his father and king beyond the wall had granted Torin permission to wage war upon the wall so that Torin could claim the crow girl once more. She did not belong at the wall she was a free spirit, strong determined with a burning fire of her own that only ignited the Wildling Princes more furiously.

Yes, Torin Raydar would have his prize and once she was his? What then?

A great crack suddenly sounded through the air and in the distance from atop the wall Torin could hear the calls of men. When he lifted his head to look up at those who were nearing the top before him, a giant piece of ice fell uncontrollably in his direction. Ragged edges of ice like ice knives.

On instinct the Wildling Prince clung to the wall, pushing himself as close to it as the ice would allow. Over him the giant chunk of ice clattered over his head, shattering and cutting his cheeks as it did so. Men above him were still shouting, louder now, and when Torin Lifted his head to see what was causing the commotion, a string of Wildling men fell fast to their deaths.

It had begun. Already the wall was fighting back.

Squinting as he watched the men fall, Torin blindly drove his ice pick deep into the wall of ice once more. His hate reignited once again.

_You will not break me_ Torin's mind whispered hatefully, _Throw what you will at me, I am not weak, I am a prince and I am coming for you crows. You will not defeat me!_

The Prince beyond the wall lifted his eyes through the blizzard of snow and saw in the distance, not to far from where he climbed the red haired Spear – Wife. She had stopped her ascent of the wall and seemed to Torin that she was faltering. A cold smirk spread across the young Princes face.

"Have you given up already Spear-wife?" Torin's voice bellowed through the icy air. It was hard to speak so far up the giant wall for the wind stole the breath from out of him.

Torin saw the quick jerk of the flame haired wildlings head as he neared where she had stopped. Ygritte said nothing but instead defiantly sunk her own pick into the ice and continued her ascent of climbing the wall.

Behind her Torin laughed bitterly.

The climb had taken nearly two days and they were only now half way up the wall. All pain that the Prince had begun to endure he bit it back, using it to drive his will onwards. Once they reached the top of the wall it would be a different matter completely. Once Torin Raydar climbed the wall only then could he truly say that he had done what his father had done before him. The Prince beyond the wall would have conquered the Nights Watch defence making him a worthy heir to become King beyond the Wall like his father before him.

_dr_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guy's so sorry about the really late update. I have been so busy and I havn't had a laptop for nearly two months.**

**Anyway, chapter 16 is up. Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks.**

**CE**

**Jon's POV**

The bitter wind whipped at Jon Snow's hair and stung un-mercilessly at his eyes as he looked out from atop the great wall. In a small alcove that was carved into the great wall of ice, a lone fire burned weakly in an iron brazier, its flames twisting and dancing with the North wind.

Though his eyes looked out over the vast ice wasteland, his mind was elsewhere. Jon's mind was heavily laden with dark thoughts. Many visions clouded his mind, visions of the Wildling army, clad in all their furs and axes, marching across the snow covered land to the great fortress to unleash hell. Leading them would be the King beyond the wall Mance Raydar. Well-worn features and harsh mouth twisting into a malevolent smile as he relished the thought of burning down the castle that he had once called home before freedom had corrupted his heart.

Amongst them would be Mance's son, Torin. Tall and proud and enemy of Jon. Jon resented the wildling prince. It was Torin Raydar that had beaten and tortured Bryanna repeatedly, tried to break her strong spirit, extinguish her fire. Bryanna had been handed to the wildling prince as a plaything. A reward for capturing the Half-hand and his crow fledglings. There was no act of sincerity in what the prince did to her when the moon had risen in the night sky.

Countless times Jon had heard her screams of protest. Her cries of agony and anguish, heard the sounds of flesh connecting with flesh as the prince took what he desired. Jon felt both ashamed and disgusted that he could only lie entwined in Ygritte's arms as she slept all the while lying awake, his jaw clenched tight with anger as he fought an internal battle with himself to not go and save her from her hell.

But he had no choice. Qourin Half-hand had told him not to balk and so balk he did not. Bryanna had fought the wildling prince's advances, refusing to change her cloak and become a turn cloak, a name that Jon had been favourably branded in the company of the wildlings.

And then there was their escape. Ah that memory tasted bitter in his mouth. As if Jon was reliving the whole scenario again, a pain so terrible shot through his shoulder as if ygritte's arrow had penetrated his flesh again.

So many things had changed since the first time that Jon had arrived at the wall four years ago. Jon remembered how he had longed to see the great wall that his uncle so fondly talked of when he had come to visit Winterfell. A sense of pride had consumed Jon everytime that Benjen Stark had revealed the secrets of his adventures as first ranger of the watch. Benjen only spoke of good things to spare the young children from any night terrors that his words may help conjure up, but Jon knew that his uncle knew a lot more than he let on. Eddard Stark, Benjen's brother could see it also.

He had entered the watch a boy as green as the fields of Winterfell in the summer snow-capped grounds. Four years on he had become a man. Jon remembered the time when he had first encountered Bryanna at the wall. She was so changed, so different. Any traces of the young girl that she had been at Winterfell had diminished like the morning mist, leaving in its wake a force so strong and determined that Jon could naught else but stare in admiration.

That's what had drawn Jon to Bryanna. Her strength, her determination. Like Ygritte, Bryanna had a fire all of her own. Her hair may not have been a veil of flames but her heart burned with a flame so strong that not even the great cold of the North could put it out.

Jon knew that if ever that fire was to go out then Bryanna would be dead.

_And already she has faced the bittersweet taste of death. _Jon's mind whispered darkly. _Before long her fire will be extinguished when Mance comes with his great army._

It was a notion that Jon did not want to think about. Jon knew as well as Bryanna what came for them beyond the wall and it wasn't just an army of wildlings. Beyond in the great unknown, further North than any had dared to venture, a force so evil lingered in malevolent anticipation seeking out its own army of undead.

The white walkers bided their time ready to attack the wall. The wildlings plan to break down the fortress was just the bate they needed to get their own plan in motion.

Yes death awaited them! Awaited them all.

The wind howled hauntingly around him. His black cloak flapping around him like ravens wings. Slowly Jon turned his eyes to the dancing flames in the brazier. They looked at is they were about to die.

_Coincidence?_ His mind muttered bitterly.

From behind him there came the sound of boots crunching on snow. Sharp as a fox Jon turned to see who intruded upon his watch but what he saw was enough to make any man's cease to beat.

She stood there staring at him her face a mask of nothingness, her raven hair fell loose over her shoulders, all lustre that had once given her the look of royalty now lost. She seemed smaller to Jon, frailer as if she had no energy to walk let alone speak.

But speech came there none.

Jon observed her in strained silence, his eyes pained and shamed. His mind taunted him to reach out and grab her, embrace her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, that they were going to be alright but he knew that it was useless. A lie. Jon had had enough of lies.

_Bastard _his mind reminded him. _You have been your fathers lie since the day you were born._

As if sensing his bitterness she was gone in a swirl of black, disappearing behind the great wall of ice, walking with haste down the narrow ice path back to the winch cage. For a moment he did not follow, merely watched her go all the while his head fighting with his heart.

Then as swiftly as she had gone he was chasing after her down the narrow ice path until his hand reached out to her flapping cloak and spun her around to face him, the force of his strength slamming her into the ice barricade. She struggled furiously against his grip.

"Release me!" she commanded of him, her voice hoarse. She refused to look him in the eye. Anger suddenly rose in Jon then as he pinned her to the wall, his arms on either side of the ice, locking her in so that there was no escape. "Jon!" Jon could hear the exhaustion in her voice. She had been abed for two months fighting for her life and only now she had risen, and only now after all this time had he been this close to her.

"Look at me!" he demanded. His breath frosting in the night air. The aggression in his voice silenced her for a moment and her dim eyes locked on his in anger.

"Let me go Jon! I will not ask again."

"Bry, stop this!" he demanded, "stop!" but she was fighting her way out of his grip like a snake.

"What is wrong with you? Did you not hear? I said let go!" and with that she used all the energy that she could muster and threw him backwards before she began running to the winch cage. Jon followed her pursuit.

_That's right bastard_ his mind snapped, _follow her like the dog you are!_

The sound of metal slamming closed sang through the air. Bryanna stood staring at Jon Snow through the bars, her face unreadable. Jon stared back his mind racing, thoughts twisting, anger growing. He wanted to shout at her for her foolishness. Scold her for such behaviour. She was his oldest friend, or had been. Then he realized that the journey beyond the wall had changed them both. What they endured at Mance's camp they suffered alone. Except Bryanna was forced into whatever act the wildling prince demanded of her, while he went to Ygritte's furs willingly and unashamedly.

"Is this the way it is to be then?" Jon questioned sharply, his dark eyes penetrating her soul through the bars. A sad smile crossed her face and Jon's felt his heart shatter before him.

"It is the way it has always been Jon Snow." she whispered blankly. "We have just been blind to it."

A deep frown graced his face then, but before he could answer the winch cage jolted into motion, screeching its high pitch scream as it slowly descended back to the courtyard of castle black.

Jon watched her descend before him with pain in his eyes, all the while he saw that she didn't take her eyes off of him either.

…..

**Bryanna's POV**

Bryanna's heart raced as she clung to the metal bars of the winch cage in despair, her mind rife with pain and torment of the incident that had just occurred. She shouldn't have attempted to leave her chambers, she was not ready yet she was sick of lying in her bed staring up at the same four walls day in and day out thinking of what grew inside of her each waking morn and what she should do.

Fear consumed her. It was only in that moment did she realize how alone that she was. She could never tell Jon that she was with child. He wouldn't understand. And the watch? They would cast her out like a common whore, left defend herself like a savage in the ice wasteland alone and frozen.

Thorn would relish her departure. He longed to see the back of her existence. He resented and opposed the thought of a female ranger no matter how good she may be. She was still just a woman in his eyes, used only for the pleasures of men to keep their bed warm at night. Many a time Bryanna had envisioned herself lying in Ser Alister Thornes bed with a waiting blade fixed firmly in her grasp.

Before her the metal gate of the winch cage was ripped open by a young man of the watch. His face was sullen and disdainful as he drank in her appearance but she sauntered out of the cage swiftly before any vile obscenities were hurled at her. She was in no state to deal with such pettiness.

Moving quickly through the courtyard in hopes that Jon would not find her, Bryanna made her way into a place that she had hardly attended since illness struck. She found herself in the castle armoury, surrounded by steel and metal. To her it felt like home and a sudden contentment washed over her as she remembered her love for the sword.

With nimble fingers she traced the hilt of a sword, her fingers melding around the hilt with great familiarity. It had been so long since she had held a sword or even had practised with one. Bryanna yearned for the fight, for the chance to release her frustration on a willing opponent. She wanted to feel normal, forget her pain; so drawing the blade from the wooden stand its sound singing through the air beautifully.

From behind there came the sound of mocking laughter, deep and bitter. Bryanna didn't turn, instead she stood still with her back facing whoever taunted her and waited for them to speak. It didn't take long.

"Look boy's, the bitch has risen." _Rast! _Her mind whispered bitterly. Slowly she turned to face the ragged looking man that stood glaring at her with malice. He was still as ragged as she remembered, perhaps a little older. The wall had not been kind to him, and Bryanna intended not to be kind to him either for it was he who had planned to assassination of Commander Mormont. Bryanna despised him.

Rast eyed the cold steel that she gripped firmly in her hand. "What are you planning on doing with that Whore?" he questioned, "Fuck yourself with it?"

Bryanna's face remained emotionless. "Why don't you ask me after I finish fucking you with it first!" she answered darkly.

Rast bristled at her answer. And warningly he stepped towards her furiously. "You want to watch that tongue of yours bitch!" he hissed, "you may have used it freely beyond the wall with your wildling savages, but your no longer beyond the wall now! Back here you treat your better's with respect." His grubby hand reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly then. "So you will speak to me with respect or I will stick you with that blade."

At his threat Bryanna smirked venomously. "I will never show you respect you pig!" she hissed.

Rast face paled, "More fool you." He snapped before his fist struck her in her jaw. The sound of the strike sang through the air. Bryanna's face turned to the side, her lip bleeding. She didn't feel the pain, she felt nothing until she turned her face back to look at the bastard that stood smiling his black tooth grin smugly down at her in bitter triumph.

For a long moment Bryanna did nothing. In silence she stood there staring at him, a silent rage burning inside of her so intense that she was not sure if she could contain her rage any longer. She took in everything about the scum. His tatty hair, his black and broken teeth, his foul stinking breath.

Bryanna felt her stomach turn over and her grip tighten on the hilt of her sword.

"No one is going to hear you scream now." He threatened as he neared her, his grip falling from her wrist to her waist. Bryanna knew what he planned to do. She had witnessed the look in his eyes before. "Where's your bastard lover? Out looking for his wildling whore? He doesn't give a fuck about you, your nothing to him. You had your chance with him beyond the wall and he avoided you. Instead he fucked a wildling and let you watch as he did so. You need to be taught a lesson you dirty slut."

"And what lesson is that?" she questioned blankly. Unfazed by his threats. At her reply he laughed before leaning down to her ear and whispering:

"That women belong in a man's bed than at the wall."

It all happened so fast that Bryanna did not know what had happened until she heard the guttural gurgling coming from the scum that stood bowed over her. Snapping back into reality, with her eyes staring at the drooping figure, it all suddenly dawned at her what happened.

With a hard pull she pulled her sword free that had buried itself up to the hilt into the stomach of the bastard that threatened her. Crimson blood oozed from his wound and onto her hand as she pulled the sword free. Bryanna's eyes locked on his as he stared at her wide-eyed, his hand clutching at his stomach as he staggered backwards into the armoury stands.

"Bitch!" his weak voice rasped as he continued to stagger. "I will kill you for this!"

Inside her mind Bryanna laughed at the bitter irony. "I think you will find that I will another day. You however," she tipped her head to one side in a mock gesture. "Will find that you are going to bleed to death."

As if the realization of what was happening to him suddenly dawned on him, Rast coughed and a fountain of blood spewed from out of his mouth. Slowly he fell to one knee and then to the other before finally his face kissed the stone floor, lifeless and unmoving.

Bryanna stood with the bloodied sword still within her grasp, staring down at the lifeless body of her tormenter.

Around her the sounds of the men's cries rang out that a murder had been committed.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guy's so chapter 17 is up. This one is a long one. **

**This chapter also covers a lot of loose ends that I am hoping to explore in more detail in future chapters to come.**

**One relationship that I want you all to understand a little clearer is Torin/Bryanna. So far I haven't been too specific about their relationship just that she is known as his 'Prize'**

**Hmm does he love her? Or doesn't he?**

**Thanks again and don't forget to read and review! Means so much.**

**Enjoy!**

**Bryanna's POV**

The hall was silent. Sitting atop the head table sat Thorne flanked by a new member of the watch, one that Bryanna did not know and Maester Aemon. The old Maester sat calmly looking down at her with his ghost white eyes, unseeing yet somehow she knew that he could see her.

Ser Allister Thorne sat glaring down at her haltingly, his old haggard face twisted into a grimace. His expression resembled that of a feral dog snarling at its prey. It was an expression intended to intimidate but Bryanna refused to be intimidated by such a man as him. If man was what she could call him?

It hadn't take long for news to reach the Lord Commander of her new betrayal. The murder of Rast was just the beginning of her trial after all Bryanna was still awaiting the decision of her fate in the watch since she and Jon had returned to the wall.

Thorne deliberately prolonged the silence with intention to make her feel small. If she had been naïve and timid perhaps she would have been afraid but she was a sister of the night's watch; fear was not an acceptation. Instead Bryanna stood tall and proud her face expressionless, with her hands clasped neatly in front of her like the patient lady she had once been.

_You're a Lady My child, Ned Stark had told her. There are more important things than fantasies about war and honour. It seems you are spending too much time with my son's, they are beginning to rub off on you._

But Bryanna's love for the sword was burning within her veins long before her arrival at Winterfell. Robb Stark was the one who ignited her desire to fight for what she believed in, and what she had once believed in was Jon Snow. Bryanna had foolishly thought that she could release him from his title of being a bastard but somehow Jon's title only made things worse and more strained.

_Fool! Her mind snapped bitterly at her. You always thought you could save him. Why didn't you just listen to Lord Stark and do your duty? _

But Bryanna knew that her duty was to protect the seven realms and not bear seven children.

At the thought of children Bryanna forced herself to focus upon her surroundings. Thorne still sat at the head of the table staring down at her with malice and venom. Bryanna waited silently locking eyes with the pig of a man. Her stare was cold and threatening and Thorne must have noticed her contempt for him as a mocking smirk graced his sadistic face.

After a period of silence, the fake lord commander began to speak, his voice hard and authoritive. He really did try too hard.

And so her trial began.

"So," Thorne sneered, "The bastards lover has committed an act of treason," his eyes met hers before he finished his sentence. "For the second time." Bryanna knew what he meant by those words. He referred to the incident beyond the wall. For a moment Bryanna's blood froze in her veins. Thorne sat back in his chair, his face mocking and arrogant. "I daresay you know the penalty for such an act?"

"I do." She answered calmly. Inside Bryanna was a raging storm.

"If you are aware of such a penalty why choose to ignore it? Did you think that just because you are a woman you would be able to talk your way out of it?"

The sound of a heavy door creaking open resounded around the old hall. The wind from the outside caused the open fire to flicker and almost die before it sparked back to life when the door boomed to a close.

All eyes turned towards the sound, including her own but what she saw made her angry and confused all at the same time.

Standing in the far corner of the hall stood Jon Snow. His black mass of curls flecked with white, his beard shadowing his once boyish features. Bryanna could see how much he resembled his father in that moment and it made her sad. Jon's eyes locked on hers instantly his gaze firm and unyielding. What was he doing here?

Finally the answer to her question was spoken.

"Ah Snow," Thorne spat. "Come to kiss your lover goodbye?"

Slowly Bryanna watched Jon pull his eyes away from her own to settle upon Thornes sneering figure and watched as his leather bound gloved sword hand twitched at his impotent comment.

"I received a message that I was to come to the feasting hall." Jon answered tonelessly, ignoring Thorne's comment. Bryanna turned her eyes back to Thorn.

"I gather you're aware of the situation?" He sneered, "Your lover has proved to be the little deviant. A devil posing in the guise of a woman. She is on trial for murder." Then he turned his eyes back to her's.

"There has been rumours floating around the watch that you broke your vows with Mance Raydars son. Are these allegations true against?"

Bryanna felt the eyes of Jon Snow's boring into the back of her head at Thornes words. Bryanna kept her eyes firmly locked on the mock commander. Jon's anxiousness burned her like a flame and it made her heart ache.

Silence fell in the long hall and once again Bryanna fell under the gaze of the three men that sat atop the great wooden table. She had no choice now but to face up to her demons. It was time to tell Thorne the truth and embrace her punishment with her dignity intact.

Swallowing hard Bryanna raised her chin stubbornly before giving her answer.

"Yes," she answered.

At once Bryanna saw the delight rise in Thorne's eyes as she fed the new commander the ammunition that he needed to shoot her down with. Cockily he sat back in the high backed wooden chair and glared down at her with a satisfied smirk engraved upon his aged features.

Form the corner of her eye Bryanna could see how Jon watched her strangely.

"So you openly admit that you broke your vows?"

"I do." She answered strongly.

"And you did this knowing full well the penalty for such brazen actions?"

"Yes."

Thorne looked over at his knew comrade who Bryanna finally recognized as Janos Slynt from Kings Landing. Silently she watched the smug looks that the two men shared before Slynt sat back also and placed his hands upon the wooden table before confronting her.

"You do not seem fazed by your actions girl!" Janos Slynt questioned suspiciously. "it is almost as if she is proud of what she has done."

Thorne let out a bitter laugh then. "There is no pride in being a wildlings whore." He told his fellow black brother before spitting nastily down at her, "and that's what she is, a whore."

Bryanna remained silent, letting the two men defile her with their name calling as much as they liked. She didn't care, had gone past caring. Bryanna's eyes rested on the silent frail form of old Maester Aemon who had not spoken once since her trial had begun. Bryanna could not deny the new fear that she felt by looking at the old man. He knew her secret, knew what she was carrying inside of her. One word to Thorne and her head would be cut off.

From out of the corner of the room Bryanna heard Jon speak. His tone was sharp as if he was defending her honour still. "She is no whore Lord Commander." Jon challenged.

Bryanna watched as Thorne's piggy eyed gaze turned to glare at him with utter contempt. "Defending your lover Snow? How sweet." He hissed.

Slowly Jon Snow walked forward then until he stood directly next to Bryanna in all his black, towering over her. Bryanna kept her gaze fixed on Thorne but could deny the quickening of her heart knowing that he stood so close to her. Unthinkingly her hand went to her stomach, her palm stretching fully over the flat surface that she knew would soon be replaced with an undisguisable swell.

The thought sickened her greatly and she grew nervous being so near to the one who had betrayed her trust and love, the one who could never understand what choice lay before her now.

_You truly are the wildlings whore__**. **_Her mind taunted her.

"Bryanna only followed the instructions of qourin half hand. What she endured beyond the wall she endured for the watch and not out of choice."

Carefully Bryanna stole a glance at Winterfell's bastard. His face was an unreadable mask as he spoke firmly to Thorne.

_Why is he doing this?_ Her min questioned.

"Is that so Snow?" Thorne sneered down at him, "and what of the murder of one's own brother of the watch? Who was she obeying then?"

_My heart! _Bryanna screamed internally. _He was a pig, a coward and a bully. He deserved his fate. Aye like I deserve mine._

"we had no choice but to act on the half hands plans. He told us not to balk. He said if we were to get inside the wildlings camp then at first we must get into a wildlings head. That's what she did. And she did it well."

Jon's answer infuriated the fake commander more. "Oh she did it well! The amount of sperm that the old Maester found on her when you were both found deciphers her antics with Mance Raydar." He turned his eyes to look down at her now. Menacing and calculating.

"You have proven to be quite the little she bitch." Thorne snapped "and there's only one place for a dog on heat such as you. Until your trial can be fully assessed you will spend your remaining time in the whore house in Moles Town! A place where you should feel quite at home. Some of the men here will be glad to hear that you have joined the ever-growing lists of sluts they want to fuck. Who knows, you might be the most popular of all."

Thornes self-satisfied laugh rang bitterly through the air.

….

_**Bryanna's POV**_

_Moles Town? _Her mind gasped. He couldn't be serious. A dark look crossed Bryanna's features as she stood in silence staring up at Thorne with hate and confusion burning in her young eyes.

_Am I to be cast out then?_ She asked herself. _May haps it's for the better. Especially with what grows inside of you. This is your chance to get away. Clear your name._

_But wasn't I suppose to do that when I left Winterfell?_

Night had descended upon the watch since and Bryanna now sat alone in her chambers next to a roaring fire that burned vigorously in the hearth, with her hands wrapped firmly around her knees and her back next to the cold stone wall.

It was as if she had become a shadow of her former self. Since joining the Nights Watch she had become strong, determined, not meek and mild like she had once been. For the first time in her life Bryanna had found her purpose in life and now it was all over.

A new fear grasped at her heart choking the life out of her as she fought for her breath. The anxiety that she felt was intense, inferior as if she didn't know what was waiting for her at any moment. After her trial Thorne had ordered her to be confined to her chambers until further notice. She was to be kept as a prisoner until arrangements could be made at the Mole Towns brothel for her keep.

_What use will I be as a whore? _Her mind snapped bitterly, _a pregnant whore is worthless!_

The sound of the fire crackled lowly before its orange tongue began to spit out orange embers. Emotionlessly Bryanna continued to stare into the flames, watching sub consciously all the things that she had done in her life that lead had up to this point in her life now.

Sadly her thoughts turned to Robb Stark.

_If only I had listened to you Robb. _Her mind whispered sadly. _You knew all along what would happen didn't you? You knew how I strove to rebel, yearned for battle, honour. It seems almost ironic now how I have earned both these things yet it hast gotten me nowhere. I am to be cast out of the only place that I have known as home. But it is not only myself that I have to worry about. I have to fend for two._

That thought sickened her. The thought that she harboured Torin Raydars child.

Inside of her the realization that she was no longer Bryanna the girl turned into a further realization that she was going to go from being Bryanna the Warrior to Bryanna the mother. The latter she was nowhere near prepared for.

Bryanna had accepted her fate when in the clutches of Torin Raydar. At first she had fought off his advances, clawed at him, punched and bit him and had even succeeded in escaping his grasp until he caught her before she could break through the clearing back to castle black.

He was a wildling prince. Tall and wild. He was powerful, young, determined and he took pride in bedding her. Bryanna found herself thinking back to her first encounter with the wildling prince. He had been livid and could not wait to lay down the law to her. Her hands were bound as he led her into his tent like a dog following his master.

The conversation that ensued between the two had been resentful and angry. Two enemies wanting nothing more than to tear the others throat out.

"I will not bend the knee to your father savage!" Bryanna had hissed venomously at the long haired prince that stood towering over her. Her determination not to bend the knee pleased the wildling prince. He would enjoy her! He liked a challenge!

"In time." He had answered her in a rasping voice, circling her like a predator before it strikes it prey. "In time you will realize who you belong to now." He had stopped directly behind her. Torin had been so close to her that she could feel his hot bated breath breathing upon her neck. Bryanna had bristled in disgust.

"I belong to the Watch!" she had retorted dangerously.

At her words his calloused hand had wrapped firmly around her bound wrists and had forced her face to glare at him before he spoke the words that would change her life forever.

"Dangerous talk!" he had warned before he smiled wickedly down at her. "But you are mine now crow! Mine to do with as I please!"

Bryanna had looked at him in hate and shock as the rough lips of the wildling prince consumed her and his body forced her down onto the bed of furs.

…_.._

_**Mance**__**Raydar's Camp – Past**_

_A single candle flame flickered in time with the wind as the night air crept in through mud flap of the tent. It was the candle flame that she focused on as the Wildling Prince took his pleasure of her. Bryanna was numb. She could feel nothing. All she could do was watch the flame and the wind entwine in their magical dance. It was all she could do to stop the screams from coming._

_The smell of sweat and sex perfumes the air with its animalistic scent. Torins Raydar's body glistened muscled and sleek, the muscles of his bear back flexing with every thrust that he made. She couldn't have escaped even if she tried, the wildling prince was clever. His strong arms had encaged her on either side of her head, barring her from any exist. She had to endure the pain, the humiliating shame that he felt good inside of her even though he was not wanted._

_The first time he had taken her the pain was excruciating. The second time, her body had begun to grow accustomed to his length. Torin Rayadar had defiled her twice in one night only to resume his torture at the cry of the wolf._

_It was the third time that Bryanna finally admitted to herself that she no longer belonged to the watch. She had broken her vows. She felt dirty, used and betrayed. _

_The wildling prince saw how Bryanna's face was turned away from his own, watching the candle flame when a rough hand squeezed her cheeks forcing eye contact. Bryanna looked at him numbly. "You will watch this!" he had breathed heavily down at her as his face buried into her neck and his teeth bit down onto her flesh. _

_Bryanna knew that he had drawn blood but no cry escaped her lips. Inside her mind she was safe. _

_Upon his release a growl tore from the young prince's throat as he rolled his sleek naked body off of Bryanna's fragile form and rose from the bed of furs to poor himself a horn of wine. Robotically Bryanna's eyes followed the Prince's steps and took in his naked form as he stood with his back to her. _

_He was powerfully built. His back was well toned from the battles that he had fought in. upon his back glittered little intricate scars that she could only have guessed were battle wounds. By looking at him now he did not seem Wildling like. His posture seemed too proper and his speech too well bread. The only giveaway of his heritage was his long mousy brown hair and the grey furs that adorned his body._

_Bryanna had no time to turn her eyes away from him before he turned around and caught her looking. This seemed to please him. _

"_Am I appealing to you crow?" he taunted stepping nearer to the bed with his horn of wine. Bryanna saw how his hair was slick with sweat._

"_You make me sick." She whispered back her voice shaking slightly. Torin openly laughed then at her bravery._

"_You amuse me crow. But you won't resist me."_

"_I will keep on resisting you for as long as I am alive."_

"_You think that your strong will, will protect you forever? Fool! It will only make things worse."_

"_Ii will endure anything that you do to me." Her voice rasped from dehydration. Bryanna saw how a new anger burned out at her._

"_You have spirit." He muttered in a dead tone. "I will look forward to breaking you of that."_

_A silence penetrated the tent. All until cries of ecstasy emerged from outside of the Prince's tent. Immediacy the noise sickened her and she squinted her eyes shut swallowing hard, desperately trying to block out the sounds._

_Torin Raydar smirked at her discomfort tipping his head back as he raised the horn of wine to his lips and consumed it in one gulp._

"_What's the matter crow? Never heard two people fuck before? That surprises me since I have spent the entire evening fucking you and you have yet to make a sound. Obviously your Bastard traitor knows how to fuck a woman. Or Ygritte has taken control of his cock."_

_She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, hot and burning her naked skin. She despised them. Tears were a sign of weakness yet she could stop them now. She had been degraded, humiliated and forced to listen to Jon Snow fuck an enemy knowing all too well what she had endure._

"_You will pay for this wildling." It was meant to sound like a threat but escaped her lips as a broken whisper. For the first time since her torture had begun, Torin Raydar's eyes locked on the others. What he saw there must have threatened him for soon he was back on the fur bed, hands mauling her all over. Bryanna could feel his hardness pressing prominently against her naked stomach. _

"_We'll see about that!" he whispered calmly._

…_.._

**Bryanna POV – Present**

Bryanna awoke to the sound of her chamber door creaking slowly open. On instinct her eyes snapped open watching listening in the darkness to the sound of footfalls entering her room. The fire had long since died out and she remained in the same spot sitting by the burnt out hearth listening and waiting for her attacker to reveal themselves.

On instinct her hand slipped into the side of her boot and carefully pulled free a dagger. Bryanna was careful to not make the blade gleam in the darkness and reveal to the intruder her hiding place. It was obvious to Bryanna that whoever it was that lingered in her chambers would go to her bed first as it was the dead of night now and sleep was the most vulnerable activity to be doing when the half of the Night's Watch wanted you dead.

Slowly she rose to her full height. Her hair fallen loose over her shoulders like a midnight waterfall. Nimble fingers gripped the hilt of the small blade intensely as she began to move out of the shadows to her assassinator.

She would kill whoever it was that wanted to murder her. She had done it before and she would do it again no matter what the cost.

With her eyes focused on the dark mass of a silhouette that lingered at the foot of her bed, she made her way up behind it raising her dagger ready to strike. Inside of her chest her heart was racing and she could already smell the scent of copper that would come once she slit the intruder's throat.

It was almost intoxicating to her.

_What is happening to me? Why I have I become so bloodthirsty?_

But there was no time to answer her question as the figure turned slightly as if sensing her presence. Bryanna had her blade at the intruder's throat before she had time to realize what was happening. With a quick jerk backwards the figure broke free and with powerful hands wrapped gloved fingers around her throat, slamming her onto the bed.

Bryanna let out a breath as her head collided with the wooden headboard. A searing pain coursed through her head impairing her vision even more. But her new ailment did not stop her from fighting back with all the strength she could muster.

All the rage that she had buried deep within her, in that one moment she let dominate her. Her arms were pinned. The figure wrestling with the blade in her hand. Bryanna felt as if she might lose control of her strength and that the blade would be driven deep into her neck until for the first time in her life she took control of her emotions and ruled them instead of the ruling her.

The sound of Bryanna cracking her head upon the enemies resounded through the air and for a moment her hands were free. The enemy recoiled slightly giving her chance to lunge at him with her freed arm.

As Steele was about to bite into flesh, Bryanna found her arm being restrained, her wrist twisted until the blade fell lifelessly onto the bed. Bryanna released a pained moan. The intruder was strong. With her free hand she struck at the face but hesitated when she felt the mass of curls that tickled her wrist.

Hesitantly her fingers fell to the face of the enemies and just as she had thought felt the stubble that bit at her fingertips. Bryanna released a surprised gasp at what she felt and could not control her speech.

"Jon?" As quickly as she had spoken his name, the figure recoiled as if he too were surprised and remained standing in its original place at the foot of her bed.

Carefully Bryanna reached out to her bedside table where and oil lamp sat. Turning the flame to the fullest for the first time Bryanna saw her attacker. He stood motionless with the same blank expression etched upon his chiselled features.

In the dim light of the oil lamp stood Jon Snow. The look is in his brown eyes told Bryanna that he had a reason for being in her chambers but she was confused, Thorne had posted guards outside of her door to make sure that she would not try to escape her punishment.

_How? _She thought.

A drawn out silence passed between the once lovers. Each looked at the other with concentration deep in their eyes. Bryanna's heart began to beat rapidly, adrenaline still coursing through her veins from their previous encounter. She noted how Jon's chest heaved slightly from the struggle. It took all of her strength to voice her question. Her anger and sadness returning to her in a tidal wave of emotion as she looked upon his handsome face.

"You shouldn't be here." Her voice was flat, monotonous. Jon didn't move. It seemed to Bryanna that words failed him. But then after a long silence he forced himself to speak.

"I had to come." He answered her his own voice flat. The tension between the two of them was strained. Neither knew how to face the other. Bryanna had tried her damdest to avoid Jon Snow at any chance she got. That had been half a year and still she could not face him.

_Coward. _Her mind snapped nastily.

"Why?" Bryanna questioned him harshly. "Has someone forced you into checking on me?"

Jon shifted irritably then. Irked by the harshness of her tone. "Why do you do this?" he questioned coldly. His dark eyes narrowing. Bryanna shifted from off her bed and rose to her full height. She refused to seem vulnerable in his eyes.

"Do what?" she snapped.

"This? Play these games? What has happened to you Bry?" a bitter laugh escaped her lips at his concern.

"Is this why you have come here? To lecture me? Well then get it over with, I have to pack."

Bryanna saw how Jon's posture seemed to sag slightly at her indifference. He was always so kingly, so honourable and strong. But now in her presence he seemed to falter, to shrink before her very eyes. Bryanna felt the bile rise at the back of her throat.

"This is not how you act Bryanna." He told her calmly. Bryanna froze to the spot as he stepped towards her the dim light highlighting his broody beauty as his face came towards her.

"How perceptive of you." She retorted.

"You murdered Rast!" Jon suddenly raged. It was so rare that she ever saw him angry. Jon Snow would always keep his anger concealed. "I know how much you resented him for I resented him too, but murder? No. do not deny that you are hiding something!"

Bryanna stood still looking into his eyes. Inside she was screaming, screaming at him why she had become the way she had become.

_It's because I am with child! I am with child and I don't know how to tell you!_

"I don't know what you want from me Jon." Bryanna whispered defeated then. As soon as he had spoken the words Jon's hands shot out and wrapped firmly around her wrists. His dark eyes suddenly alive with a fire all of their own. Bryanna had not seen such a fire since their decent beyond the wall. She could not control her eyes from widening at his sudden action.

"I want the truth! You are to be exiled Bry. Cast out beyond the safety of the wall. You know as well as I what lurks beyond that wall. Why have you become so distant towards me, so cold?"

"I..I," She found herself mumbling. Not even Bryanna knew the answer to his question.

"I know I've hurt you, betrayed you! I understand that I make you sick to your stomach but Bry," His hand reached out to her face, an action that made her recoil suddenly. Jon saw and gently dropped his hand again, his eyes suddenly sad.

"Jon," Bryanna whispered to him, "It's not you."

For the first time since their return Jon sighed and stepped nearer to her. Bryanna's heart raced as his face nearly touched her own. She found herself looking at his lips, his shadow of a beard, everywhere but his eyes. Bryanna knew that if she looked in his eyes that the truth would be revealed and right now she could not risk the truth from escaping.

"Then what is it?" he whispered. Hesitantly Jon found his arms reaching out to her waist. She seemed so fragile. Bryanna felt her breathing quicken. She knew he was pleading with her to look at him but if she did she knew he would take her lips in his and things would be complicated further. "Bry? Look at me."

But she didn't and as much as it broke her heart, Bryanna stepped back out of his embrace and with a broken heart, confidently said. "I'm sorry Jon. But I have to leave."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guy's hope your well! So chapter 18 is up! **

**I'm quite proud of this chapter. I think it came out quite well but I still love to think of what you all have to say about it.**

**A lot of things are finally being put together now. **

**I've left you on a cliff-hanger to add suspension for the next chapter. Lol**

**Chapter 19 is going to be a good one!**

**Enjoy!**

**CE**

**Bryanna's POV**

Pain. Undeniable mental pain.

Horse's hooves crunched over the crisp snow of the North. She sat atop her black mare, gloved hands gripping tightly at the reigns, sitting proud but feeling broken. A wound glittered prominently black and bruised beneath her left eye. A new badge of honour that she acquired by the fists of the back brothers.

It was their parting gift to her they said as they laughed mockingly as her horse sauntered off through the great tunnel and out into the wild North.

She had remained strong and endured their insults. Nothing could hurt her. She felt numb. All that mattered was keeping her honour intact away from the watch whilst her trail remained open. If Thorn had gotten one whiff of her secret then her head would be on a spike next to her babies.

A baby she didn't want.

That morning Bryanna had risen early to visit the old Maester in his private study with his ravens. Her intentions for visiting the old man had been plain to her the moment that her feet had left her chambers. There had been a great debate with her guards if they would allow her one moment with the holy man and gruffly they had consented but they demanded they follow pursuit. Scornfully she relented.

It was midday now yet the sky was as grey as ever. Snowflakes fell mournfully from the sky as they rode through the woodland to Moles Town. It was as if death had already extended its hand out between her flanking parties. No sounds of life could be heard except the soft padding of hooves and crunching of snow.

Bryanna found herself thinking of her last conversation with the old Maester.

"Take this child." He had whispered. His voice ever shaking with old age. In his wrinkled grasp he held a small purple vile. Bryanna had stared at it numbly before reaching out and accepting it. "It is the one that you required. Do not be hasty with it my child, it could kill you too."

She had felt sick at the notion of ending a life that did not ask to be made into the world but she could not go on suffering with her guilt of harbouring a wildling child growing inside of her each day and night that passed.

Bryanna had felt helpless and more alone in her entire life. Going to Maester Aemon and asking him what she would need for the procedure made her feel like a murder already. Except this time she wouldn't be murdering an evil scum but instead and innocent child.

She had almost told Jon everything. Oh how she yearned to tell him, to share her pain with him as he had done with her on so many other occasions. But that? No she couldn't confide in Jon with her sec

ret. And that's what frightened her. Never once in their friendship did they hide anything from the other. Until now.

Bryanna had tried to be brave. When she thought to previous night when he had entered her chambers her adrenaline ran wild with the fact that he would risk his own life to be with her one last time. But things had changed between them and no matter how much she desired him still, Bryanna knew that there was only one woman who had 'truly' stolen his heart, and that was the flame haired wildling woman.

_But he touched you._ Her mind whispered to her._ He touched you because he wanted you. You know how he works you fool! You know when he hurts, when he's angry, when he's in love._

_Aye he's in love alright. _

But it wasn't only just Jon who had suffered the great parting of friendship and love. The reason for their detraining relationship was all to do with the ranging beyond the wall. Bryanna was a seasoned ranger by the time Jon Snow had taken the black. He was a steward who craved to live the life of a ranger, to fight for honour and justice just as he had told her when growing up together in Winterfell. It was Qourin half hand who had given him that chance. A chance to prove himself, and prove himself he had.

But it wasn't only just Jon Snow who had to prove his loyalty to the watch it was she also. When captured by Mance Raydars men Jon had told her of the halfhands plan. She had to turn her cloak if they were to stand a chance of survival. But pride got in the way. She couldn't do it. She couldn't betray the watch even though it had been demanded of her. So for insolence and defiance, Bryanna had suffered. And suffered well.

…

Moles town.

"We're here." Came the sound of her long-time friend Samwell Tarly's voice from beside her making Bryanna jump slightly. She had forgotten that her ride into the North had not been alone. For a quick moment she was glad of that.

Looking straight ahead of her stood an old broken looking building that looked as if it was about to collapse in on itself at any moment. Fresh snow clung to its shabby thatch roof and the continuous squeak of the wooden door opening and closing signalled that the residence was much occupied at that precise moment.

Bryanna turned her gaze to Sam before he smiled sheepishly at her not knowing what to say.

_He's stronger than you think_ her mind whispered. _He slew a white walker._

Kicking her horse into motion again, Bryanna headed for the stables with Sam at her heels.

There were already two black brother standing outside of the brothel waiting for her appearance no doubt. One Bryanna knew very well. He had tried to rape her on her first day of the watch. Upon his right side of his face a scar showed clearer. It made her smile to think that she was the one who had put that there.

The other was a young man, tall and slim, comely. He seemed descent enough but then again no one was decent at the watch.

The scarred man was pissing into the snow as he waited for her to dismount. Bryanna kept her face emotionless, hard. She wouldn't allow herself to be threatened. She walked towards them.

"Bout fucking time!" The scarred man hissed,

"I didn't know Thorne arranged a greeting party for me." Bryanna mocked, "I suppose he wouldn't bestow the task on no one else as he knows you are here all the time."

The scarred man glared at her whilst the other remained silent. "You always have liked to wag that tongue of yours. He muttered coldly stepping nearer to her. He was a tall man. Over six feet. "But your no longer part of the watch now are you?" he laughed then, nastily. "Well then, lets not keep the mistress waiting. She'll sign you up and then your mine for the night. A dirty hand reached out and grabbed one of her breasts then. Bryanna bristled angrily as he stepped forward into her face and whispered with foul breath and black teeth. "I have always wondered what it would be like to fuck bitch."

The sound of bone breaking echoed through the air followed by a blood curdling scream. Blood spattered upon Bryanna's face and hand as she stood smirking coldly down at the scum who tried to defile her. She had broken his nose.

The other ranger looked at Bryanna wide eyed and in shock. Stepping forward slightly, intimidatingly she said, "Tell Thorne thank you for my 'warm' welcome. Tell him that our friend here enjoyed himself a little 'too' much."

At that the second ranger had scooped up his bleeding friend and tumbled towards their horses. The scarred man cursed and bled Turing the pure white snow crimson. From beside her Samwell Tarly came into view, his own eyes unusually large. Bryanna turned her eyes to his fat face that she had grown to adore.

"Let's not keep the mistress waiting." She mimicked the scarred man's words sarcastically before turning on her heel and punching the wooden door open.

…..

**Jon's POV**

"You gave her the letter?"

"I did."

Slowly Jon Snow turned his body to face his friend Samwell Tarly. As usual the fat boy looked nervous as if he did not know what do with himself. Jon thought that he could have got used to Sam's over politeness, wisdom and nervousness. But being away from castle black and Samwell Tarly made Jon cherish his dear friend more than he had ever done to begin with.

"How was her journey?" his deep voice rang through the strained air. Jon knew that his friend could see how tired he was from worrying over a woman that Sam knew Jon could not save. Jon knew that he wouldn't dare speak his mind to him about he and Bryanna's relationship. Not unless the situation called for it.

"She reached Moles Town."

Samwell Tarly tried to sound enthusiastic, like there was some good to come out of Bryanna's suspension. When Jon's eyes flashed irritated at his friends answer, Sam swallowed nervously before shifting awkwardly to avoid the glare.

The sound of Jon's boots walking over the wooden floor boards of his chambers pierced the tension like a knife. Jon knew that Sam was trying to help by making light of a bad situation, but did the fat boy truly know the dangers that lingered beyond the barrior of the wall for those on the other side of it.

Bryanna was one of those who were not safe.

Jon felt the eyes of his friend's following his every move as he made over to a wooden chair, ripping his leather tunic from off of it before slinging it over his head. He pulled a face as his arm began to throb. Forever a reminder.

When Jon did not answer, Sam carried on in his happy go lucky manner, failing miserably to cheer his broody friend. "She'll be ok," he urged his friend. "Bryanna's a fighter. She won't let herself be bullied into anything that she doesn't want to do."

"It's not that I'm worried about Sam." Jon replied with a deep sigh. For a moment Jon's eyes lingered on the grey stone wall of his chambers, his fingers gripping at the last clasp of his tunic. Knowing that she was beyond the wall unsafe and unprotected made Jon's anger flare with Thorne, But deep down he knew that he had to let Bryanna protect herself. She wasn't one for being protected, she was a fighter. And war was coming.

Jon had to prepare for the biggest battle of his existence. With or without her.

"Then what are you worried about?" Tarly questioned his dark haired friend carefully. Slowly Jon turned to face Sam who was standing by the window, the grey morning light shining on him.

"War is marching upon us as we speak." Jon whispered firmly. " Have you forgotten?"

The two brothers shared a look that signified both of the others understanding. But then Samwell Tarly being his usual bubbly self-broke the tension once again. "No." Sam whispered barley audible. "I never forget." A sadness descended over the fat boys features then and Jon felt his heart ache. Samwell Tarly was always the sensitive one. Yet the only one with a heart of gold. Pure and innocent.

_Untainted_ his mind mocked into his ear, _unlike you Snow._

After another silence, the fat boy regained his composure. "Gilly's there," he tried to reassure him. "And the baby. She won't be alone."

_Wildlings and babes are not her strong point Sam!_ Jon's mind whispered morosely. _Bryanna craves freedom not the life of a whore!_

"She'll protect Gilly and her child if any harm comes to them. She's intelligent, she knows strategy better than the half hand and swordsmanship better than you."

At the last sentence a small smile spread over Jon's face as he remembered Bryanna's love for the sword. Sam wasn't wrong in declaring her the best for she was skilled. Of that there was no doubt. But strategy? Of that Jon was sceptical. The jaunt beyond the wall had weakened Bryanna's ability to strategize well. Something that could cost her, her life.

"You know we have duties atop the wall tonight don't you?" Sam reminded his friend.

"Aye I remember." Jon replied bitterly. It was punishment from Thorne. The fake commander di not believe what Jon told them of Mance Raydar's armies?

"Better make a start of it then." The fat boy said almost cheerfully as he made way for the chamber door. "Nightfall is almost upon us."

_Aye and soon Mance Raydar's armies will be next._

The sound of Steele rang through the air as Jon sunk Longclaw into its sheath, taking its usual place upon his hip.

Walking forward and not saying anything, he slung the old wooden door open before setting out into the hallway. Instantly the bitter cold air of the North bit at his face, clawing at him with icy fingers. Behind, the fat boy Samwell Tarly waddled in pursuit.

All the while Jon's mind was set on revenge.

…

**Bryanna's POV – Two weeks on.**

It was filthy. Moles Town brothel. Dark and dank and the woodwork so feeble that it looked as if it was about to collapse at any moment. The occupants were no better. Foul mouthed whores who lived for nothing more than fucking a man's brains out whilst slitting his throat and taking all of his money. Although there were more whores than money being made. The only men that occupied the Moles Town brothel were the vow breakers of the Night's Watch. And they had nothing to their name. Only the titles that they had been branded with at the Watch.

And now she was here.

In the small hall outside of the kitchens loud voices rose in a loud chorus of laughter and obscenities. The sounds of moaning and banging could be heard from the upper levels where the whores took their clients. In the two weeks since her arrival there had been three deaths. Two whores and one black brother. One that Bryanna wasn't fond of anyway.

She had been given her own room but she would have rather slept in the horses stable for the space and company. The bed was a plain mattress of worn threads lying upon a dirty wooden floor infested with cockroaches. Bryanna spent her nights awake and sitting in the kitchens, her eyes cast out east waiting to see the army of Mance Raydar and his men.

She despised it. All the looks and whispers that she would hear from the whores and black brothers made her skin crawl but she tried not to let it affect her strong will. Bryanna had noticed since her arrival that a swell had begun to rear its ugly head upon her stomach. Not noticeable enough yet for suspicion but noticeable for her eyes.

Many times Bryanna would stand nude when bathing in the bath house and stare at her growing her belly. It made her sick. She wasn't ready for this. Not now not ever.

If it had been Jon's then maybe she would have considered but a child conceived out of rape? No it wall wrong. So wrong.

But there was one girl who seemed to take an interest in Bryanna's sullen silence and detachment. She was a former wildling she had said named Gilly. Bryanna recognized the girl from Crater's keep when they had first gone beyond the wall with commander Mormont. The girl had been younger then and pregnant. Now her child had been born she seemed much older.

A pale trail of silver moonlight poured in through the crack of the window and down onto two figures that sat opposite the other in the kitchens.

In her grasp Bryanna twirled a white parchment within her fingers that Sam had given her before he departed back to the wall. The look he gave her confirmed her suspicions of who it was from making her not want to read it for loss of control.

Opposite Gilly watched her twirl the paper in her fingers with her babe in her arm before she spoke.

"Who's it off?" her inquisitive voice questioned forwardly breaking Bryanna from her thoughts.

Bryanna sat with her one knee drawn up to her chest whilst the other was stretched out. Her arm hung loosely over her knee with the parchment in her hand. Unknowingly she had been staring at it for a long time.

Lifting her eyes to the younger girl she said. "Someone I used to know."

Gilly looked at her curiously. "What you mean used to know? You're not staying here are ya?"

"It depends what outcome my trail has." Bryanna whispered. On her first night of arrival, Gilly had been the only one who made an effort to know her. For that Bryanna was secretly thankful.

The young girl looked down at her babe for a moment as she continued to rock him into slumber before looking back up at Bryanna.

"What did you do?"

The young girls question seemed to echo around the room, projecting itself so loud that it hurt her ears. Bryanna squinted her eyes tightly shut, tired of repeating a sin that was not her doing. "I did my duty for the watch." Bryanna's voice was flat, emotionless. She didn't care anymore for who knew of what happened to her beyond the wall. Gilly was the first girl whom Bryanna could share her thoughts with, even though she was resigned in communicating with the Wildling, she did try to make an effort despite her sullen mood.

Silence. And then the wildling girl spoke again.

"What's it like?" Bryanna sighed impatiently her eyes still looking at the small box like parchment in her grasp.

"What's what like?" she answered sharply not meaning to sound so hostile. Across from her Gilly flinched at the harshness of her tone. Sadly the wildling dropped her eyes back to the baby in her arms. Feeling bad for snapping at the girl's innocence, Bryanna sighed heavily and stopped twirling the letter in her hand and looked over at Gilly who was nursing her awoken babe.

Bryanna knew what Gilly had meant by her question. She wanted to know what it was like being a woman of the watch. All Gilly had known was slavery even though she was a free woman. A female crow must have been fascinating the young mother. "It's a choice." Bryanna answered simply.

Slowly the wildling girl lifted her curious eyes to the older girls her interest now picked. "But you didn't choose to come here?"

"No." she answered instantly. "It was the Lord Commanders choice to send me here until my trial continues. Just as Sam brought you here out of harm's way of the men of the watch."

"He wouldn't let them hurt me." Gilly told Bryanna confidently. Gilly's words made Bryanna smile at her certainty. Samwell Tarly had seemed to have made an impression on the free girl.

"No he would not it seems." Bryanna whispered. "He would protect you until his last breath." Bryanna saw how the girls grasp tightened around the babe at her breast then in a protective manner.

A sadness suddenly came over at the thought of the wildling girl protecting her bay against the men of the watch. Bryanna knew that she too would be in the same situation.

"Don't you have someone to protect you?" the brown haired girl continued.

"I don't need protecting."

"Everyone needs to protecting." Gilly told her. "Don't you have a crow to look over you at night?"

_I don't know anymore._ Her mind whispered pained, her eyes suddenly falling back onto the parchment in her hand that had become lost and forgotten in the conversation between the two women.

"Every man at the wall looks out for their brothers. I am a sister, the only one. They see me as a threat and not one of their own. I have learnt to protect myself."

At that a silence fell between the two until the babe began to fidget and cry. The noise made Bryanna grow irritable.

_Gods! Can I not have one moment's peace?_

With quick eyes Bryanna looked to Gilly who was trying to silence the babe with a soft lullaby but it only made him cry louder. Gilly lifted her eyes concerned to Bryanna's as the wildling girl knew that her child's noise disturbed the whores of Moles Town.

"He needs feeding." She told the older girl simply. With that Bryanna knew what the young mother must do. She had to breastfeed him. Acceptingly Bryanna nodded. No matter how tense she felt she could not let the child starve because she was too afraid to admit that she would be in the same situation.

"It's ok," she assured the wildling. "Do what you must."

With that Gilly undressed her breast from her rags and placed her babe at her breast. Happily he began to suckle.

Distracting herself from the babe's contentment, Bryanna looked to the parchment once more before finding the courage to open it.

His hand was long, his writing she could barely understand. To Bryanna it seemed rushed and it made her think back to the last time that she had seen him and the last encounter they had shared.

It began:

_You know why I write to you. _

_Ser Alister has suspended you're trial until further word on Mance Raydar's attack. I have told him all that I know of the Wildling's intentions. Told of him of the plans, the 1000 manned army that he plans to throw at Castle Blacks gate. _

_He does not believe a word of what I have said as I knew he wouldn't. He cannot entertain the thought of himself losing power. He is blind in his ignorance._

_I have defended you in my trial of the accused allegations that lie against you. Admitted that I broke my vows intentionally. My admissions have not changed anything. Thorne still remains the bastard that he has always been! It seems I am no longer the only bastard at the wall._

_Sending you to Moles Town was all part of his plan. He has wanted you ousted for a long time. He thinks you weak, vulnerable because you are a woman but I have seen you fight, seen you strategize. You are more a man of the watch than he will ever be._

_Many of the brothers here do not agree with Thornes decision on suspending you. Grenn and Pip miss you as do Sam._

_With war marching upon us we need all the best fighters that we can get. And with what you endured beyond the wall you have a right to fight for what you believe in._

_Sam will inform me of how you settle in. I should have come but…._

_I will write again as soon as I can._

_Until then, stay safe and on guard._

_Jon._

…_._

Bryanna let the parchment fall to floor in a white flutter. Out of habit a palm rested upon her stomach. The room suddenly seemed to hot and Bryanna found herself craving air. Rising to her feet and walking over to the window, she threw open the shutters and let the cold night air wash over her skin. The wind blew her raven hair over her shoulders. All the while the young wildling girl watched her move with silent eyes.

There was no sound for a long moment until Gilly broke the tension.

"Have you told him?" came her curious voice once again. The wildlings question made Bryanna's blood freeze in her veins. Had she saw what she had done? Bryanna fought a silent battle inside of her mind before she finally gave in to the realization that there was no way of getting out of it now. Soon her belly would swell and Gilly would notice. It was better to tell her first and save the last of her shattered pride.

Swallowing hard with her eyes looking out over the snow waste land Bryanna spoke the words that she thought would never leave her lips since the secret had been her own.

"No."

It was a broken whisper. Scared and frightened. The voice that uttered them did not sound like the strong confident woman that she had once been. Bryanna did not dare to turn her eyes to face the young wilding. She had not the courage.

"Is it his?" from the pain of the memory of who's child grew inside of her Bryanna squinted her eyes tightly shut trying to block out of the memory. Her hands gripped at the wooden ledge so tightly that her fingers nearly bled. But still gave the same answer.

"No."

"You have to tell him." The girl insisted. Her free tongue getting bold with her talk. But Bryanna did not mind foe she knew what Gilly said was true. Slowly Bryanna turned away from the window to look at her new found friend.

"I wish I could." She whispered. Gilly frowned at Bryanna's strained answer.

"Well why can't you?"

Bryanna's locked on her friends then. "I took an oath never to break my vows with a man."

"Aye? With one of your crows?"

Shamefully Bryanna dropped her eyes trying to hide the bitter tears that threatened to spill.

"I was raped."

The truth burned her tongue like acid. Never before had she spoken so freely of what had happened to her beyond the wall, not to Jon not to anyone. Gilly was the first person who she had truly confided in and she didn't know why. The girl was a wildling but there was something different about her. She loved Sam. The girl would never admit it but it was true. Mayhaps Bryanna felt an understanding of the girl because she and Gilly shared a similar situation. Either way she needed someone to talk to.

"By a crow?" Gilly questioned gently.

Bryanna shook her head sadly. "No. A wildling."

This ignited the wildling girl's curiosity and suddenly her eyes growing wide whispered. "Craster?"

Silence and then:

"Torin Ryadar."

Gilly gasped aloud. "The prince beyond the wall? Mance Raydar's son?"

Hesitantly Bryanna nodded her answer.

"Is that why Sam brought you here?"

"It's part of the reason," she whispered but then realizing that her secret had been revealed said sharply to the wildling girl. "None of what I have told you here tonight must reach anybody's ears you understand?"

Recoiling slightly from Bryanna's harsh tone the wildling girl nodded her approval. "I..I won't tell anyone." She mumbled. Bryanna stared the young girl down silently as a strange fatigue came over her that signalled prominently an end to the night. She needed to rest, to try and sleep instead of staring out through a wooden window and waiting for her fate to arrive through the bare branches of winter trees.

The last words to leave her lips were those of a simple warning. She may like the girl but she didn't trust her. She didn't trust anyone. "Make sure that you don't."

_Or I'll run you through too._

With her words lingering in the silence, Bryanna made way to the Kitchen door of the Brothel hat lead to the upstairs rooms. It would be the first time that she occupied her room since arrival but she needed her rest. War was coming and rest would be scarce to come by.

_Unless I am granted the eternal sleep._ Her mind whispered bitterly.

….

Bryanna lay upon the moth eaten mattress awake in the darkness. Outside of her window the true North wind howled and snow fell thick and white, hiding away all the evil things that lay beneath its purity. Dark twisted shadows of old tree's that had seen their lived at the time of the fit of first men danced along her half boarded window whilst another wind remained un-boarded, allowing a wind so icy to penetrate through her furs.

Whilst she lay there her mind thought over his letter. He had seemed so distant in his writing, so formal, so unlike Jon. What truly happened to their friendship Bryanna did not know? It seemed the wall broke friendships as well hopes.

A part of her wanted to flee the godforsaken brothel. It was filthy and it's women vile. In the room next to her Bryanna could hear a whore screaming with pleasure as she rode a black brother furiously until his climax. For a moment a strange though suddenly gripped at her mind as she wondered whether Jon Snow had ever visited Moles Town since their return.

But the then the thought was gone. She had resigned to the fact that she and Jon Snow would never see eye to eye again and it sadden her, crushed her, and destroyed her.

She loved him. She loved him more than anything. Yet she could not bear to be around him. Every time she was near to him she would see the flame haired wildings face in front of her and she would remember her pain. It wasn't that he slept with another woman though that hurt her, it was the fact that she had been a wilding. The enemy.

He had crept under the furs willingly where Bryanna had been forced. And that's why she was angry. Angry that he could not save her because he was 'playing his part' as the halfhand had told him. Though Bryanna knew that it want just a game to him. He had been falling into the wildlings ways. She knew.

A creak from the open window made her shoot up. In the darkness she could see a shape. A tall figure all dressed in black. Instantly her stomach twisted. Had scar face returned to complete his task of fucking her?

Either way she did not waste time as she was on her feet once more. Quick like a cat. Sword in her grasp. Hiding in the shadows waiting. She didn't have to wait long for before she could swing her sword, a leather gloved hand shot out and covered her mouth whilst the body forced her back towards the wall of the shuttered window.

She tried to shout out, tried to bite at the hand but found herself speechless when the silver rays of the Northern moon shone down like a silver veil over Jon Snow's features.

They stared at each other for a long moment. He taking in her expression, debating it safe to release her mouth. Gently he pried her sword from out of her fingers. She let him. To in shock to move.

"What are you doing here?" a shocked whisper escaped her lips. Breathless and exaggerated. At first he didn't say anything just merely took a step back from her slightly still holding her gaze.

"Did you receive my letter?" Jon answered lowly. Bryanna frowned at his avoidance of her question.

"What is this? Is this why you have come here, to see if I received a fucking letter?"

But before she could finish rough hands pushed her back into the wall, strong arm enclosing her in. dark eyes staring deep into her soul sending her heart racing and her lust growing. Bryanna could see a strange look within those dark eyes. Was it confusion? Want?

"Don't you ever stop?" his deep voice husked raw. For once Bryanna felt like the girl back in Winterfell as she stared up at the bastard of Winterfell and Lord Snow of the Night's Watch. "Just stop." He told her.

Silence fell between them and Bryanna found herself wanting him in that one moment. All her anger and pain she wanted to release it with one night with him but she was afraid. It wasn't simple. He didn't know. He had already broken his oath he couldn't do it again, yet here he was.

Jon Snow stared into his friend's eyes intently, his face searching, his brows furrowed, his beard thickening. He looked to her lips, to her eyes, to her hair. Bryanna watched his movements with pained eyes.

Then his lips met hers in a furious manner.

He crashed his lips down upon hers hard and fast. Chapped lips colliding with soft lips. His kiss was different, urgent and his tongue forced its way into her mouth not even daring to ask for permission. It was clear he was in charge, he wanted it and he was getting it.

At first she tried to resist him. At first her mind had screamed at her to push him away, to scold him but she found that she could not. Bryanna had found herself hating Jon Snow for too long and so with the war looming she may not ever get the chance to see him again. So she gave in. her muscles relaxed and she softened, opening her mouth to let him in, to taste him. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization, both tasting the other.

Ragged breaths escaped both their lips as Jon's hand pushed himself closer to her encasing her more so that she could not pull away. And for once she didn't want to. It was just both of them again. Bastard and Ward.

Bryanna found herself tugging at the raven feathered cloak that adorned his muscular shoulders whilst his other hand fumbled with her tunic.

The coldness of his hand found the fire of her skin beneath her attire and she breathed low into his mouth his touch feeling so good against her. His hand smoothed her skin, her belly…

And then it ceased.

Bryanna stood rigid unable to move as Jon Snow untangled himself from her lips. He pulled back with so much force that it frightened her. Burt she knew what he had found. For the swell had already begun to show.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey Guy's so here is chapter 19. **

**It was very exciting writing this chapter. Action galore! **

**As usual thank you to all those who read and review, follow and favourite this fic!**

**Means so much!**

**As usual don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Torin's POV**

They were ready. The plan of attack was in motion and now all they were waiting for was for their eyes to return. Torin Raydar and his father's men waited patiently in a lone valley. The evening snow bit at their faces but the fire of battle warmed their hungering hearts.

Upon a rocky edge the prince beyond the wall surveyed the land that stretched out before them. In the distance his sharp eyes could make out a vague silhouette of a building. Now that they had made the climb over the wall, all the land that came across now belonged to the Nights Watch, and they would burn it all to the ground.

From behind him the sound of stones rattling caught his attention. Turning his head sharply to the side found that his father Mance Raydar had descended up the cliff edge to join his son. Torin admired his father's prescience even though he was too proud to admit it out loud.

The way the king beyond the wall commanded the attention of all the men and spear wives in his army made the wildling prince smile sadistically as he too strived to command and rule the great army that belonged to his father.

From behind him Torin felt the heavy grip upon his strong shoulder in greeting from his Father. He didn't turn but simply waited for his kin to speak. Torin learned to never question his father. He was a fair man but quick to anger. Mance Raydar spoke in his own time, killed in his own time and fucked in own time.

Silence prevailed between father and son before the king beyond the wall decided to speak.

"Moles Town." His deep voice sang through the crisp night air. He spoke with the sound of familiarity within his voice. Torin turned his eyes to his father who was now surveying the pen land before them lost in memory. "One place I thought I would never see again."

Torin turned his eyes away to follow his father's stare. "Aye, and soon it's going to be nothing but a fucking pile of burning rubble." Mance Raydar turned his eyes to his son's young face then. His old wise eyes admiring his son's determination.

"Always so hasty my boy," Mance chided his son authortivley. A tone that Torin knew was admiration. The young price turned his eyes to his father's withered old face. An understanding grin etched across the King beyond the walls face then and he released a short gruff laugh, his breath colliding and smoking in the Northern air.

Torin looked away, his face stern but amused. He listened in silence as his father continue to speak. "You're closer to home than you have ever been my boy."

Frowning Torin replied sharply, "How so?"

"You're mother gave life to you in the place that you so hastily seek to burn to the ground."

His father's reply did not phase the young wildling prince. His mother meant nothing to Torin. He was raised by his father, the most powerful man beyond the wall who ruled the 'true' North. Women meant nothing to him apart from the crow girl, and soon she would be his again.

"You sent out a scouting party an hour's past. Where are the pigs?" Torin snapped impatiently as he turned his head to look at his father who stood proudly in all his furs looking out towards the east. In answer to his sons question, the king beyond the wall nodded in the direction that he was looking and said calmly:

"There, to the east. You see them?" Torin turned his blue eyes to the figures of a wildling running back to their waiting army with the news of the crows. Torin felt a surge of adrenaline course through his body as the hour to finally wage war had come. Beside him his father continued to speak. "It seems your impatience has kept you alert my boy." He told his son firmly, "War is not a game for children but a tactic for men. It would serve you well to remember that."

On that Mance Raydar turned his back to the prince beyond the wall and began to make his descent back down the rocky cliff face. Torin did not move and instead watched the scout wildling continue his run through the trees. His eyes narrowed.

"Come," Mance urged his son. "You want to go to war so fucking badly then let's not delay!"

As he turned Torin's hair blew over his face in a greasy brown veil, shielding his eyes from the bitter wind. Carefully he descended behind his father, determined and ready to spill crows' blood.

….

Tormund Giants Bane was sitting crouched upon a rock skinning a rabbit violently, tearing its fur off of its fragile body with his big callused hands, grunting as he did so. Next to him sat the flame haired spear wife, crafting and sharpening arrows from simple wood chippings.

When Mance Raydar and his son appeared through the clearing, Tormund rose to his feet, his body mass that much bigger of Torin and even his father's, even though their strength matched the others. Tormund Giants Bane held a great respect for Mance Raydar, believed in his cause. Even Ygritte respected the man. It was either respect the king beyond the wall or know how it feels to suffer true and slow.

Mance greeted Tormund with the clasping of the others hands. For a brief moment Ygritte lifted her red head up from what she was doing before glaring at Torin and began busying herself with her arrows once more.

Torin turned his eyes to watch his father and Tormund speak. "What news?" the giant's bane inquired gruffly. Mance released a gruff laugh as he nodded in the direction of the returning wilding who came striding into the camp. A bow and a quill full of arrows attached to his thick grey furs. Tormund turned his head to look and nodded in approval before he strode forward and began to address the returned scout.

"About fucking time! Do you know how long we have been sitting here freezing our balls off waiting for you skinny ass to get back here with some decent fucking news?"

Mance turned his face to his sons and smiled darkly at him before he followed Tormund and began to question the wilding. "At ease Tormund," Mance said to the red haired beast of man, grasping his shoulder in mutual understanding, "Go and finish devouring what's left off that rabbit before we march. It will be the last decent meal that you will eat for a long time!"

"Aye!" Tormund's gruff voice cut through the air. "Until we get to Castle Black and feast on all the Crow's supplies." A chorus of approval sang through air at his words met by laughter. The men was ready. Mance laughed also.

"Aye. But until then I have strategy to plan and less rabbits to eat." At that Tormund laughed, clasped his leaders shoulder before walking past Torin, gripped his shoulder, nodded and sauntered back to his last meal.

Torin moved closer to his father so that he could listen to what the scout had to say.

"What news?" Mance's harsh tone rang through the air.

"There's a whore house through that clearing m'lord," the wilding began, pointing east from the direction that he just returned from, "It's occupied regularly day and night by the Crow's. I counted at least fifty of the scum!"

Slowly Mance nodded at the new found information. Torin felt his hand twitch as he readied himself for battle. "They won't be armed because they won't be expecting our attack." The king beyond the wall said to himself more than to those around him. Silence fell for a moment until Mance Raydar turned to face his son, gripped his shoulder with a firm hand and said:

"It is time!" Torin knew what his father meant by those words. "Ready the men."

Torin wasted no time. Swiftly he turned to face the army that his father had gathered. The entire North sat before him. A swell of pride gripped the young prince as he took a moment to appreciate what his father had achieved. One day he to would rule this army.

"Alright you scum get up! You aint gonna find glory by sitting on your fat asses! Mance has given the word. We are to attack Moles Town!"

A chorus of blood thirsty cheers roared through the air in that one moment. Men started to move out, grabbing their axes and swords. Ygritte was on her feet in an instant, her pale face stone cold, her red haired glowing furiously in the grey morning light. She threw the rest of the unmade arrows to her feet before grabbing her bow, packing her arrows and sauntering off with the rest of the men.

Tormund Giants Bane, spat out the bones of the rabbit before rising to his beastly height and walking over to where the prince stood standing, staring at his fathers most trusted man.

Tormund assessed the young prince carefully, curiosity written all over his face before a broad smile spread across his great bearded face and his strong arm reached up and gripped the young arm tightly in a manner of respect before his great voice boomed along in the distance, swinging his axe over his shoulder as he went whilst encouraging the rest of the men to get off of their filthy arses.

Torin remained the last of the men to follow as did his father. Mance approached his son from behind and said into the Princes ear:

"Make me proud. Show the North how we free folk fight for what is ours."

Without turning to look at his father, Torin pushed forward, his fur boots kicking up snow as he followed pursuit of the army that was about to take Moles Town.

It had begun.

…..

**Bryanna's POV**

She stood rigid. Nausea consumed her body. She was at a loss. Strength failed her.

He wasn't supposed to find out this way. He wasn't supposed to find out at all. Not until she had been ready to tell him. Whenever that would have been.

It was the look of nothingness on his face that unnerved her the most. The distant look in his eyes, the hard line of his mouth, the serious expression hidden behind dark curls. The way he stood awkward and right next the window, as if at any moment he was going to throw himself over and out back to castle black, made her want to push him out and be done with whatever was about to unfold than suffer in silence.

The way he had recoiled from her touch was as if her skin had burned him. Bryanna resented herself for being so foolish, for letting herself act so freely with him. How could she have been so inconsiderate? She had lead him to think that he could break his vows once more.

Jon's behaviour had concerned her as he was always so loyal, committed, and serious about his duty to the watch. Yet in that one brief moment they shared, Jon Snow had broken two oaths that every brother of the Nights Watch were forbidden to break.

For the first time in her life, the strong willed Bryanna did not know what to do. She was broken. The truth had finally clawed itself free and now she was trapped.

She was about to speak when he spoke first. His voice cold and strangely cutting like he was talking to Ser Allister Thorne. "How long have you known?"

Collecting herself together, Bryanna forced herself to remain strong and so stood tall and strong, effusing to seem the child that she felt inside in that moment. "Since the illness took me." Her reply was just as distant and just as cold. Jon Snow looked at her as if he was looking at a stranger. She wouldn't admit it out loud but it wounded her.

"Was that the reason?" he continued darkly. His eyes narrowing, trying to decipher weather se was lying.

"You know the reason." She answered flatly. Monotonous.

"I know nothing." He suddenly snapped, "apart from one thing. That you are just as traitorous as those damned Wildlings out there!"

Bryanna's rage exploded then. All of her hate. "Is that so?" she seethed, "You didn't seem to think that those wildlings were so traitorous when you were between that red haired bitches legs!"

The mention of Ygritte hit a nerve with the dark haired man boy. Bryanna daw the pain and the lust still in his eyes and she felt her lip curl into an angry snarl. "Have you forgotten that you fucked a wildling also?" Jon hissed venomously, his back straightened and his gloved hand twitched.

"I was raped! I did not walk into his furs willingly!"

"I did what I had to do!" Jon raged

"As did I!"

"Aye," Jon sneered hatefully, "And now you've got a wilding babe growing inside of you instead of my bastard!"

Bryanna couldn't help the surprised blink at his words. It was the first time since they had both reconnected together at the watch that Jon had mentioned anything about children with her. A vision struck her then of herself and Jon back at Winterfell and how they would sit together in the quite of the Godswood, talking about their fates. Jon's bastard had been one of them.

She was never impregnated by him. No. it was just his worry for planting one inside of her that caused him pain. Jon Snow did not want to raise a bastard for he did not want his child to suffer as he had suffered. He was always loyal and thoughtful in that respect.

The words escaped her mouth before she knew what she was saying. "And what about you Jon Snow? Have you planted a bastard in your lover's belly? With all the times you fucked her I wouldn't be surprised if she is carrying your child right now, and you know what she would do with it? She would rip it out of her belly before the child could even draw its first breath! She would rather tear the unborn babe apart that carry a crow seedling inside of her!"

Threateningly Bryanna stepped forward out of the shadows and approached Jon slowly, still leaving space between them. "Your bastard would suffer because you couldn't keep your cock where it should have been!"

His hand was wrapped firmly around her throat in an instant. Bryanna stared up at him with cold eyes as she stared into Jon Snow's watching the angry look that he tried so hard to conceal from her, his chest heaving from beneath his black furs. He had never put his hands on her in all of the time that she had known him. Except for now.

But then a flicker of recognition crossed his handsome face as if he suddenly realized what he was doing. Before he could release his leather gloved grasp on her throat, Bryanna used all of her strength and hurled him backwards. Her face black with loathing!

Jon stumbled before regaining his balance. He looked at Bryanna with furrowed eyebrows.

"Go back to Castle Black Jon Snow!" she warned. "Go back and forget everything that you have found out here tonight."

Jon shared a look with Bryanna before he finally turned his back and began to climb through the window. Bryanna watched him with a racing heart before she spoke once again. When she did speak her tone was dripping with venom.

"Jon," he turned his face to hers. His own features dark. "If you repeat anything that you have heard here tonight, I promise you I won't hesitate to silence you."

Bryanna knew that he knew what she meant by those words for as soon as she uttered them he had disappeared through the window and out into the darkness, leaving Bryanna to drown in her pain.

Walking to a wooden dresser hesitantly Bryanna pulled out the small purple vile that she had obtained as a parting gift from old Maester Aeomon. For a long moment she studied it, watched as the violet liquid swished around the fibreglass bottle.

_One drink and it would be over. One drink and my pain would end. _She told herself bitterly.

…..

**Jon's POV**

He spurred his horse onwards through the approaching dawn as fast as the stallions legs would allow him to ride. The icy wind whipped through his hair, stinging his dark eyes as he sat forward on the saddle urging his horse faster and faster, shouting harsh encouragements as his leather boots dug into the silver spurs of the horse, causing its black head to throw backwards as it whinnied before quickening its pace.

Moles Town was far behind him now and Castle Black loomed in the distance. Dawn had opened his eyes over the world and had left him riding furiously away from the one woman who he had trusted only to feel betrayed by his last remaining friend of the watch.

Jon Snow galloped upon his horse through the black forest, pushing faster and faster until he was through the clearing, his heart hammering furiously inside of his chest, his strength fuelling him onwards, his determination taking control of his body now. His mind raced. Upon the reigns of his black stallion his burned hand twitched. At his hip he could feel the weight of Longclaw making itself known, scratching upon his leather tunic as a constant reminder that it was there, waiting to unsheathed and to be happily thrust through Torin Raydars heart!

They burst out through the clearing onto the white waste land before them. Castle Black's tunnel was ahead of them now. Jon spurred his even faster. The horse whinnied with ferocious pain form the exertion that the beast had to suffer. Jon was pushing the horse to ride as fast as it could. He did not care that the animal could not take the pain, he wanted to be nowhere else than back behind the wall, in the training yard with a sword in his grasp, shattering the shields of helpless new recruits that could not match or endure his fury. Yes, Jon Snow was vengeful!

Jon seemed a streak of black as his horse galloped past a guard of the great tunnel who stood watch waiting for him to return. When the guard had seen how fast that the bastard of Winterfell was riding, he had no choice but to throw himself against the wall of ice to protect himself from being trampled.

…

He dismounted before the horse even reached the stables. Jon Snow threw himself from off of the horse, landing on his skilled feet perfectly as the young stable boys fought tirelessly with the almost lame great beast to get him settled. His thick cloak flayed about him like a black mist, encasing the bastard under black shadows. It was almost ironic as Jon Snow's mood was foul!

Jon ignored the glares from the men of the watch as he sauntered into the training yard, his face a mask of pure anger and frustration. The men said nothing as he made way into the armoury and ripped the sharpest wooden sword that his hands could find before walking back out into the cold air eyeing up the new recruits, before settling on one as his chosen opponent. Pointing his sword at the sullen faced rapist and shouted:

"You!"

Jon heard the silence long before he could sense it. All around him the eyes of his fellow brother's turned from what they were doing. The sounds of training ceased. No longer was there any sounds of wooden swords meeting in the Northern air. No. instead there lingered an uneasy silence between the brothers of the watch and Jon Snow.

A skinny youth stepped forward with an arrogant expression on his face.

"It would be my honour Bastard!" the grubby looking youth chided. Jon felt his gloved hand twitch. In the back of his mind he heard the bitter laugh of his conscience.

_Already Thorne has gotten to the new recruits! _

But for the first time in his life Jon Snow felt numbness at his title. Instead dark eyes stared emotionlessly at the rapist runt before him as he sneered up at Jon, revealing black teeth. Jon said nothing. Coldly he raised his sword arm once more and waited for the scum to take his stance.

The youth took his stance, but it was all wrong. He would be no challenge to Jon Snow, but Jon did not desire a challenge this day. He wanted to release his frustration, his anger. He wanted to rid his mind of the thought of she with a wildling babe growing inside of her!

Before the youth was ready Jon was on him. With a heavy grunt Jon pivoted towards the rapist striking him hard in his chest. The man instantly fell to the ground with a grunt of his own, one of un-expectance and annoyance. Hate etched upon such haggard features for such a young man.

Jon backed off as he allowed the man to rise to his feet clumsily. Jon's attack had caused the wooden sword that the rapist held to be scattered out of his grasp into the crowd that had now gathered around the two, eagerly watching the bastard at work. One of the brothers kicked the youth's sword towards him as he scooped down to pick it up. With all his strength that he could muster the skinny rat for a boy launched himself at Jon Snow, swinging his sword messily as he attacked.

Jon jerked backwards easily before bringing his sword arm up and locking it with the crazed new recruit who already hated Lord Snow. Already the boy's strength was failing, Jon could feel it in the boy's arm as it began to shake from over exertion. His hard eyes stared into the maddening eyes of the rapist when suddenly a hate so vile arose in the bastard that he lost control of his anger.

Jon brought his head down onto the boy's face with a ferocious crack. The sound of bone breaking resounded through the air. Blood spurted onto the face of Jon, his face twisted in malicious anger. The boy fell into the snow, disorientated and wounded. But Jon Snow did not stop there!

As soon as the boy was down Jon continued his assault. Relentless beatings from the sword connected with the rapist's body as he writhed and pleaded on the floor for Jon to stop.

But Jon couldn't hear the continuous pleas of "I yield! Yield!"

In his mind it was not the skinny runt of a man that lay before him, it was Torin Ryadar.

Jon wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for his trusted friend Samwell Tarly pulling the bastard of Winterfell off of him.

Jon tore himself out of the fat boy's grasp and turned on him with malicious eyes but calmed down after seeing the shocked expression engraved upon his face.

Breathing hard, Jon turned his eyes to the onlookers around them and then to the writhing recruit lying in a crimson pool of blood.

All eyes were upon him, some confused others admired. But he did not stay around for long to witness the aftermath.

Throwing the wooden sword to the feet of Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow turned roughly on his heel and stalked away from the courtyard. The wind tearing through his wild curly hair as he succumbed to the darkness that had been tugging at his heart for too long.

…

**Torin's POV**

"Kill the crow's!" Tormund Giantsbane was roaring to the wildlings that pillaged the Whore house with fire and blood. "Rape the women. Fuck em strong and plant a wilding babe in every one of em boys!"

The crows had been clueless. The attack unexpected.

Torin ripped his sword through an oncoming crow's throat. A fierce growl tore from his throat. Bloodlust consumed him as he continued his assault. Crows were fleeing but not getting far. Ygritte shot them dead before they had a chance to piss themselves.

As he took off another Crow's head, Torin caught sight of the flame haired spear wife burying her dagger into another crow's neck before she sprinted out of sight and into the whorehouse.

Blood spattered everywhere and the sound of screams pierced the once sordid laughter of Mole's Town brothel. Wildling men stood over crow's burying their axes deep into their skulls. Enjoying every hit, every bone crunching sound.

To Torin it was bliss. The sweet lullaby of death!

Another thrust and another kick to the stomach of a wingless crow spilled the innards out of the body in a gushing river of blood and potent stink!

Tearing his bloodthirsty eyes away from the battle, Torin Raydar turned his eyes to the screams of the women inside.

With narrowed eyes Torin set towards the brothel. A sadistic smirk etched upon his young face, his sword swinging freely as he went.

…**.**

**Bryanna's POV**

To roof was afire before she had time to warn Gilly of what was approaching. When Bryanna had seen Mance Raydar's army heading towards Moles Town brothel, her blood had ran cold. Fear had suddenly consumed her body, making her stand rigid before her courage retuned and her hate for the enemy drove her to rip her sword free and take control of what was about to happen.

They were still outside for the moment. The once crisp white snow now littered with disembodied bodies of the watch and red blood that stripped the white of all its innocence.

Bryanna stood in the window bent down, keeping out of sight so that her trained eyes could follow every move of the enemy. It was certain that the whores of Moles Town would be slaughtered along with the pathetic excuses for men of the watch! Men that she would not defend because of their dishonour.

From behind her there came the sound of a baby's cries. Bryanna turned harshly to look at the sound before remembering that the young Wildling girl stood frozen rigid to the spot, staring at Bryanna with wide eyes, clinging to her baby fearful.

"They've come to take him away!" she whispered almost hysterically, "They've come for him!"

But Gilly was wrong.

"No," Bryanna whispered darkly, "They have not come for your babe."

_They have come for the blood of the crows. _

Gilly did not know it, but she was the safest person in Moles Town. Why? Because she too was a Wildling!

At her answer Gilly seemed to calm before a blood curdling scream filled the silence of the kitchen. They had broken through. Instantly Bryanna shot to her feet. She stared at Gilly intently with urgent eyes. "Go, find a place to hide and do not move until I come to find you!"

Panic took a hold of the young wildling girl, her eyes widened in shock. "What about you? You cant fight em!

"I can and I will! Have you forgotten all that I have told you? I am a woman of the night's watch, I am the shield that guards the realms of men but that also means women too!" Bryanna stepped forward out of the shadows as a crash came from inside. They had were in! "Now go!" she shouted at her. Bryanna watched as Gilly fled.

_Save yourself while you still can girl. _Her mind whispered sadly.

….

The door was smashed to pieces as a wilding forced his way through with a battle cry, his axe swinging blindly in his grasp. Splinters of wood flew to the floor. Bryanna's grip on her sword tightened as she stood in her battle stance ready to plunge her sword into the heart of the enemy.

He was tall, wild and he came at her before she had a chance to strike. But luckily her skills made her dodge his attack, hurling herself backwards out of his way. The wilding growled maliciously with impatience and lunged at her once more. But she was faster this time. With as much strength as she could muster, Bryanna thrust her sword through the wildlings throat. Immediately crimson blood painted her face red.

The wilding beast gurgled horridly as his hands shot to his throat in a desperate attempt to salvage what had been done, but with eyes stared her down as he finally feel to his knees and then to the floor.

Dead.

Bryanna stood motionless, just staring at the rotting corpse before pulling her sword free out of the neck. With one clean swipe of her cloak on blade the blood was wiped clean. It was then that Bryanna sauntered out into the battle of Moles Town.

Most were already dead. Others dying. Men of the watch weakly tried to defend themselves against the burly wild men, failing miserably as the ale clouded their focus and costing them their lives.

Out of nowhere another wilding came at her. With powerful strike his head was no longer intact with his body. Bryanna's instinct was to go back to the watch and warn them of the attack. But then she remembered that she couldn't. It was every man for himself now.

Out of the corner of her eye there was a flash of red. In one sharp gesture Bryanna of the Night's Watch caught sight of the one woman whom she resented more than anything.

Ygritte.

The spear wife was heading for the upper levels of the brothel and had not noticed Bryanna's presence. a nasty grimace took hold of Bryanna's face as she tightened the grip on her sword before she began to run hastily the chaos and bloodshed to the wooden stair well all the while unaware of the lusting hungry eyes of Torin Raydar.

A sick excitement gripped furiously at her stomach, twisting and stabbing at her until she could take no more.

In a black mist she ascended the stairs, hunting her prey. She would murder the traitorous whore and serve her head to Jon Snow on a silver platter.

Bryanna heard the screams and the sounds of arrows being loosed as she came to the top of the stairs. Bodies of the whores littered the landing. Bryanna turned her eyes to the unaware spear wife's where she saw her do a strange thing. Ygritte placed her finger to her lips as if she was telling someone to remain silent before running back into the battle.

It was only the sound of the babies cry that Bryanna knew that Gilly was safe. Relief washed over her in that moment, glad that the young wilding was out of harm's way.

The song of death continued its sweet symphony of pain and suffering from downstairs. Breathing hard Bryanna made to move towards the curtain where Gilly hid when the breath was knocked out of her in a violent kick to her back that forced her to hit the floor with a growl of pain.

Instantly Bryanna turned around to see another wildling glaring down at her evilly. His axe was raised and ready to strike when Bryanna kicked his legs from under him and he fell backwards. She heard the hiss of pain as his body connected with the floor giving Bryanna time to rise to her feet, ignoring the burning pain that shot through her body now!

He wasn't on the ground long though and was back on his feet before she had time to grab her fallen blade. Again he struck out at her this time his heavy hand connected with her face. Bryanna fell backwards before regaining her balance and striking out at his face with her fist, crying out in pain as he felt the teeth of the wild man's sink into the flesh as they spattered onto the floor around them.

He was stunned for a moment but he was too strong for her. Bryanna would never admit defeat. She would fight until her last breath.

With hateful eyes the beast man launched himself at Bryanna who stood staring at him before filthy hands shot out to grab at her face and his head connected continually with her own.

Blood spurted out of her mouth like a red fountain as Bryanna felt her nose break and her pride shatter. She was disorientated and unable to fight. She collapsed in a pool of black onto the wood flooring, the wilding looming above her smiling a toothless grin.

Bryanna readied herself for the end when her searching found the hilt of her blade. Through bloody eyes she squinted up at the enemy, weak fingers gripping her sword as tightly as possible. Then it happened.

The sword sliced through the thick neck like a piece of butter. Blood spurted out of his mouth.

Bryanna stared up at the defeated wilding, breathing hard as she the person who saved her revealed themselves.

Her heart almost stopped and she suddenly wished that it would.

There in the darkness looking down at her with a cold expression written upon his face was the Wildling Prince himself Torin Raydar. Her tormenter and father of her unborn child.

Adrenaline forced her arm to lift and her blade to swing at him in a weak attempt to kill him but he only stepped backwards from her attack before kicking the blade out of her hand and then a kick to her head.

Blackness.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:**

**Hey everyone.**

**I know it's been two months since I lasted posted anything but I have a real good reason for it. **

**I have been severely ill so I have been unable to write much! **

**I am however working on the next chapter as often as I can so hopefully you all wont be waiting too long!**

**Thank you to all off you who still enquire about my next updates. I have not abandoned my story but have been genuinely ill.**

**Thanks.**

**CE.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey everyone. **

**It's been almost three months since I last posted anything but I did explain that I have been ill. Thank you all for your patience and continued support. **

**Here is the long awaited chapter 21. I apologize in advance for it being very short but it was all I could manage to write in my condition.**

**Jon's POV**

The three of them was sitting in the feasting hall Alone.

Ed and the fat boy samwell Tarly accompanied Winterfell's bastard at the wooden table and joined him in his sullen mood.

Beside him Jon could hear the fat boy whining about something whilst ED listened and did his best to show interest in Tarly's concerns. Jon wasn't listening even though he knew that he should. All the bastard could hear was the constant mention of the young wildling girl's name that Sam secretly loved.

Gilly.

On instinct Jon's fingers tightened around his mead goblet before bringing it to his lips and swallowing long hard gulps. The taste was bitter, unpleasant and it clouded his mind, but he needed it, wanted it. If only for now.

Jon needed something to erase her from his mind! The betrayal he felt was like a knife twisting in his heart. She was carrying a wildlings child. The enemy.

_Why are you so upset bastard? You fucked a wildling, lay with a spearwife with the hair the colour of flame. Your bastard could be growing inside ygritte's belly and you wouldn't know the difference._

_Why are you so angry with her when all she did was her duty?_

Another sip and the thought was gone.

Duty.

Loyalty.

Honour.

That's what the Nights Watch prided itself on. Yet the brothers who took their vows were nothing but traitorous bastards who thirsted more for a woman's cunt than the blood of the enemy.

Spending time with the king beyond the wall, Mance Raydar made Jon see the harsh realities of the world more clearly. There were no good men at the Nights Watch, just men that the nine realms expelled from its existence.

The nights watch was a prison for murderers and rapists. Men who sought honour was not welcome. Jon Snow had found that out the hard way.

Yet it was Jon Snow who refused to be corrupted by the evils of the world.

Or so he thought.

Jon had let the evils of the seven kingdoms corrupt his heart when he had found himself lying in the red haired spearwife's arms. He had fallen victim to lust. A slave to her power. He had acted no better than any other man and he was ashamed.

"I should have been there!" Samwell Tarly's piggy whine penetrated Jon's ears suddenly. "I should have been there with Gilly and little Sam."

Jon turned his dark eyes to look at the face of his loyal piggy eyed friend. When he saw how the fat boy was behaving, his eyes narrowed in confusion for the fat boy was in great distress. A chubby hand was placed between the bridge of the fat boy's nose and eyes. A strange thing for Samwell Tarly to do.

"They're dead because of me." A loud whine erupted from Tarly after he spoke.

Suddenly Jon was jolted back to reality. Gilly and her babe dead? How? There was only one way that the Wildling girl have been slain.

_Mance. _Jon's mind whispered to him darkly. _He has reached Moles Town._

A sudden urge to rise to his feet and fling the wooden table from out of his way dominated Jon's muscles. Absent mind edly his burned hand twitched. It yearned for battle. Yearned for the taste of wildling blood.

It took all of Jon Snow's strength to restrain him from his thoughtless action.

"Moles Town is under siege by Mance Raydar?" his voice was low, monotonous yet his question blunt and sharp.

The mousy haired Ed seemed startled by Jon's sudden revival, looked at him as if he did not recognize him before a sympathetic look crossed his strangely pointed face.

"Aye." Ed answered quietly not wanting to cause more distress for the fat boy. "News was broken this morning by Thorn.

A survivor of the watch who managed to escape the vicious pillaging rode back here to castle black to spread the word of Mance Raydar's attack.

Poor boy rode hard for the entire night to bring us the news. Good job he did too or we all wouldn't be none the wiser."

Jon listened in silence, drinking in the new found information all the while his mind was focused on her.

Was she alive? Had she survived The King Beyond the Wall's attack?

She was a good fighter, skilled and bloodthirsty when it came to defending her honour but she was with child. Would she fight even though she was bearing Torin Raydar's babe?

A dark thought entered Jon's mind then. What if she gave herself up willingly to the blade of a Wildlings's axe?

Sam's whining continued. Jon was angered by the far boy's stupidity. He was acting like a child and Jon? Jon was playing the part that he did well. The ghost of Castle Black. Silent as the grave.

"I should have been there with them," he sobbed. "I made a promise that I would protect them."

Ed placed a sympathetic hand upon the fat boy's shoulder whilst he and Jon Snow shared a knowing look.

"Gilly and….and little baby Sam. An innocent child taken from this world,"

"You did all you could Sam." Ed encouraged sadly yet firm.

For the first time in Jon Snows years at the watch did he see for the first time Samwell Tarly's eyes blaze like an open fire out at Ed. The fire in the fat boy's eyes was so intense that it made Jon recoil from the intensity. Jon could feel the burn.

"I did all I could? Ha! I did not do near enough!"

Jon saw Ed flinch at the harshness of Tarly's voice. It was natural for him to feel so hopeless and bereaved. Samwell Tarly had a big heart. He had bad bone in his body.

A loud raucous made itself known in the courtyard of Castle Black then. Raised voices could be heard shouting for someone to fetch Ser Allister Thorne – the pretend Lord Commander.

All three pairs of eyes turned to the sound of urgency. It was only when one of the men shouted the world 'Wildling' and 'Moles Town' did Samwell Tarly rise to his feet and waddled as fast as he could through the wooden door out onto the frost covered ground, breathing hard with anticipation.

Jon Snow and Ed flanked the fat boy as he went.

…..

A crowd had gathered around the main gate of Castle Black. A chorus of jeers penetrated through the night air. Braziers burned vividly, piercing the darkness of the night with their orange fingers, lighting the way.

Jon Snow had to pummel his way through the thickening crowd following after his fat friend with furrowed eyebrows. Something had to have caught the black brother's attention to make them act so animalistic.

Men cursed and spat angry words at whoever was outside those gates.

Jon lost sight of his fat friend as he made his way through the crowd to the front. Jon couldn't understand the fat boys haste until he heard the voice:

"SAM!" she cried. "SAM!"

And then Jon broke through the crowd and saw the young Wildling girl standing frozen to the bone outside of the gates clutching her babe in her arms, eyes wide and face pale. Blood spattered over her face, hair matted.

Jon heard Samwell Tarly give the order for the gate to be opened before he had a chance to speak with the one he thought dead. As soon as the portcullis was raised, Gllly flew into the fat boy's arms and he welcomed her with a relieved embrace.

Jon watched on in cold silence his own mind racing. So the girl had survived. But of Bryanna?

"I thought you were dead," Sam was saying rapidly, "You and little Sam."

"No," Gilly whispered as she pulled free from his embrace, "She told me to hide, to stay safe until she came for me but she never did."

The Wilding girl's statement was enough to make Jon Snow step forward and speak with a firm authority that had been lying dormant for some time.

"Who is 'she'?" Jon demanded of the girl. Gily looked up at Jon startled.

"The..the crow girl. She promised she'd find us after the battle but she never did."

Was she dead?

"Where is she now?" it was almost a command. When Gilly did not answer out of fear of what he might do, Jon raised his voice louder. His dark eyes afire. "Tell me!"

Gilly gasped aloud from fright and clutched her babe to her breast tightly before she answered his demand.

"He took her. The Prince Beyond the Wall."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey Guy's so here is chapter 22.**

**I am quite proud of this chapter to be honest considering that I haven't been writing as much as I should be. I think it turned out pretty well but as always I love to hear what you all think.**

**Thank you for all the well-wishers and my loyal followers and reviewers. You all keep me inspired!**

**As usual read and review.**

**Thanks**

**CE**

**Bryanna's POV**

A roar penetrated the ice chasm, reverberating off the glaciered walls. Around her Bryanna could feel the ice vibrate from the power of her frustrated screams?

Below her the darkness called. A deep black pit set into the ice mountain, a giant black gaping mouth with sharp pointed ice peaks that strangely resembled teeth that was waiting to tear into her flesh.

Bryanna's head was alive with the cries of unheard voices. Malevolent whispers urged her further into the darkness of her mind, cloaked her with their evil promises, and whispered with sweet tongue's that her pain would end. All she had to do was jump.

The sky was already alive. Dawn had come, yet thick grey clouds concealed its beauty from being seen. The Wildlings still slept under a wicked sky. All but she and the one who guarded her, Darwig, Torin Ryadar's favourite pet.

She had been given the 'privilege' as Mance Raydar called it to share in his son's pavilion for warmth and food. Wildlings never gave prisoners such a luxurious welcome into their camp as the king beyond the wall was so fond of reminding the crow girl. The only reason why she shared her breathing space with Torin Ryadar was because he demanded it.

Bryanna was his prize trophy, his steal and so all the spoils that the prince beyond the wall was given she was given – but in a darker context.

Her head throbbed incessantly still. The battle at Moles Town had been three days passed yet her head still throbbed, wounds still burned. Her mentality had been shattered. There was not much left of her pride.

Bryanna's eyes stared out into the frozen abyss. The pre-dawn air ripped through her hair, tangling her dark tendrils so she too looked wild and free. She had been permitted her freedom to roam the king beyond the walls camp as long as a guard accompanied her. Bryanna would have tried to flee but she knew it would be useless. If she did run where could she go? She could not return to Castle Black, Thorne had insisted on her suspension whilst her trial remained pending.

Defeat had won. Her will to fight was weaning.

_What is to become of me? _Her mind whispered hoarsely. _What use am I now if not a sister of the watch? _

From behind her Bryanna could hear the rough voice of her guard bite through the air at a fellow one of his people. Bryanna did not bother to turn around to find out who. Her mind was broken, her will escaping. What she feared most was slowly now becoming her reality. She was becoming nothing but a former shadow of herself. Afraid of what she might become, afraid of how life would change her, feared for her sanity.

For years Bryanna had known nothing but darkness. Her mind had been diseased since childhood. It was only her love for the sword and her desire to inflict justice into such a corrupt world that Bryanna fought with honour. Her heart was good yet the thoughts that poisoned her mind were ugly. She had seen things that no woman should, suffered things that no woman should.

Below her the darkness beckoned still.

_We await you child. _It whispered. _We await you here in darkness. There is a place for you here. Join us and take up your seat with your fallen kin. They await your presence in great anticipation._

Breathing rapidly, Bryanna could not fight the urge to keep her eyes open any longer. Her head began to swirl as if she was pushed around and around in a childish game of blind man's bluff. Everything seemed so much bigger and so much more pronounced as she stood blindly at what seemed like to her the edge of the world.

Little whimpers escaped her lips as the seductions continued.

_Join us._ They purred in eerie unison. _Join us._

And then the other voices came:

_Bryanna, you must come to us._ He said.

That voice. She knew that voice. And then his name escaped her lips before she knew what she was saying.

"Robb?" her voice was a weak whisper. Barely audible to her own ears.

_Come home to us Bry._ He taunted, _we need you. I need you Bry. I'll look after you here. Never again will you have to worry about pain or death. _

And then as if in a dream, Robb Stark appeared before her just as she remembered him. Auburn curls and his kingly manner, the easy smile and grey eyes that's so resembled his lord father's.

The tears burned her eyes as if acid itself seeped from them. Bryanna felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces at the sight of him. Her mind as broken as if it could not decide if what she was seeing was real, or if she had truly succumbed to madness.

A boyish smile stretched itself over his pale face, his grey eyes afire with passion as she so yearned to see again.

"You're dead." Bryanna did not even know that she spoke aloud. Behind her Darwig grunted and replied to her.

"Not even close girl," he hissed, "wildling blood still flows beneath these veins!"

_Those we love and lost are never truly dead. _His velvet voice soothed her gently. _I am alive now as I was the day before I took my last breath. _

The king of the North stepped closer to her revealing his beauty in full fashion. Bryanna's heart threatened to give out.

"No…," a broken whisper, "It's all wrong. You are only a figment of my imagination. There is no life after death."

_I am whatever you want me to be little lady._ He mocked a bow. Bryanna gasped.

"Why are you here now? Why do you come to me like this?"

_Your mind is fragile. Weak. You cannot decipher what is reality and what is truly a figment of your imagination. _

It was then in that one moment that Robb Stark extended a slim pale hand out towards the fragile minded woman. Swirls of smoke began to encircle him, envelope his entire form as if he was about to evaporate into a plume of mist.

The swirls made her head swim even more violently.

_Join me little lady and be free again_. He urged softly.

"Robb….I…I," words abandoned Bryanna but the want to go with Robb Stark filled her body with a new kind of adrenaline.

Ever so slowly her hand raised all the while Robb Stark still whispering honeyed words of encouragement to the broken crow girl.

_Be free. Be loved. Be with me always._

"I've done terrible things, unspeakable things." Again the tears burned her skin as they fell. "I carry a Wildling babe inside of me. I am destined to be the mother of the enemy."

But Robb Stark paid no heed to her pained confession.

_Come._ He beckoned. Hands inching closer. _Come. _

And they touched and he felt real, oh so real. Robb Stark smiled at her and she smiled back for she had missed his touch, his smile.

And then he pulled her towards him and Bryanna willingly fell into his embrace.

…..

**Torin's POV**

The prince beyond the wall heard the noise before he saw what was befalling his people whilst he slept. It was only when he tore through the fur flaps of his pavilion did he understand what had happened.

It was the crow girl. His prize and his most trusted man Darwig.

Darwig was pulling harshly on the rope that was bound to the crow's wrists as she plummeted over the edge of the ice cliff. No scream left her lips as she fell not even when the rope threatened to break.

The wildling camp was alive now with the show at hand. Burly, filthy wildings ran to Darwigs aid helping pull the rope that secured the hanging woman. Torin watched on with narrowed eyes. He was impressed by the crow's determination to be free. He would not save her himself. If she fell to her death then it would be his men who he would punish for letting her fall. His men were well versed in how the prince beyond the wall functioned though. They knew that their reward would be fat if they saved their princes prize possession.

"Pull harder you filthy dogs!" Darwig's harsh voice rang through the air, "Fucking pull! The bitch is fatter than she looks!"

"The rope is breaking!" another wilding screeched.

"Aye. And if it breaks you better start running boy! the prince beyond the wall will cut off your cock himself and feed it to the fucking whites! Heave you son of a cunt! Use what your whore mother gave you!"

Torin watched on in silence a dark smirk etched upon his young features. His men were learning well.

Another heave and the crow girl was pulled back onto the ice waste land. She fell to her knees in an instant, her dark hair falling over her face like a matted veil.

_Her soul desires freedom. _His mind whispered darkly, _I will make her mine and then she will be free._

Torin watched as Darweg sauntered towards the crow girl and roughly pulled her hair so that her head fell backwards and he glare into her eyes.

"The prince won't be happy about your little escape bitch!"

Torin saw how the girl did not even flinch at his words. He was impressed indeed.

The beast wilding named Darweg head butted the girl furiously in the face before letting her fall back onto her knees, her blood staining the snow red.

"Darweg!" the prince's firm voice resounded around the air. Instantly the beast man looked up to his prince.

"m'lord," he began but Torin cut him off.

"Bring the girl." He ordered and sauntered back into his tent, matted mousy brown tendrils whipping behind him as he went.

…

The crow girl's protests was enough to make the wildling prince's skin crawl. Yes she was strong willed for a pointless woman but even though her iron will impressed him she was still a woman, and Torin Raydar knew all too well how women loved to whine.

Her cries though were more of a snarl. She was like a feral dog waiting to tear the throat out of those who wronged her as Darweg dragged through the flap of his tent and threw her to her knees before him.

"Kneel!" Torin's trusted man hissed down at her. Torin smirked darkly as the crow girls eyes met his and revelled greatly in the malice that she poured forth towards him.

She was feisty and angry. Two traits that the prince beyond the wall desired greatly in a spear wife.

A long silence passed between the prince and the crow. The small tent was filled to capacity with the great presence of the beast man Darwig as his gruff presence filled every corner of the tent, suffocating and authoritive.

All the while a standoff was in full swing between enemy and wildling.

"Leave us!" The wildling prince commanded his right hand man after the intimidating silence had begun to bore him.

With a grunt Darweg obeyed his prince and had vanished through the fur pelts in a giant mass.

Torin wasted no time in turning his back on the crow girl, determined to show her as much disinterest as possible though his curiosity was rife. The prince was thirsting. He desired the bitter taste of ale. A true Northern drink that tasted of horses piss.

"Do you really want to die crow?" the prince questioned harshly as he poured a thick brown liquid into two wooden cups. He knew her eyes were upon him, could feel the hate penetrating through his skin.

He smirked again.

The crow girl did not answer at first just like he knew she wouldn't. But then knowing that she had no choice but to answer his demands the crow complied and in a bitter tone, spat:

"What does it matter to you if I desire death or not?"

A dark laugh escaped the young prince's lips at her answer as he turned around to face his prize. In his grasp two cups laced his fingers. Her eyes darted to the drink he noted.

"You are quick to anger," the prince decided.

"And you are quick to kill!" she retorted. "All of you!"

This made the Torin genuinely laugh aloud. He was amused by her brazen ways.

"Aye. You did a good job of that back at that stinking whore house. Lost a few of my men. Big men. Strong men. Men that were born with an axe in their hand. You buried your sword in them without a blink of an eye."

"They deserved their fate!" The crow hissed. "You attacked Night's Watch territory. I was doing my duty."

Torin Snorted. "And what was that?"

"I see a mangy dog and I kill it. Best to put it out of its misery quick. Though sometimes I take pride in watching the dumb beast suffer."

The girls reply was a venomous sneer, and Torin knew that her answer was a reference to him and his men. A part of him wanted to bury an axe in her head while another part of him began to make his cock hard. Her sarcasm he thrived off. It was a game to him and he would gladly play his part.

"Why were you at Moles Town if you were doing your duty for the watch? Shouldn't you be hiding behind that pile of ice of yours fearing the return of the whites? Surly the watch only casts out traitors?"

Torin watched in delight as the crow girl flinched at his words. He remembered vividly the night he took her on his furs, ravaging her inside over and over again, thrusting and fucking her so hard until the crow bitch came without her consent.

The feeling of her tight cunt clamping down on his cock made him understand the power he had over her. She had resisted him many a time but soon she had begun to succumb to him and he had felt something stir in him that he could not fathom.

Her defiance made him want to unleash the wild beast within him and have her then and there but he resisted and offered her the wooden cup full of horses piss.

The crow girl looked at the offering in disgust and made no effort to accept it. Torin remained with his arm outstretched answering her unanswered question. His voice laced with distaste.

"To poison you is beneath me. I am a wildling prince crow. If I wanted to kill you I would do it with an axe in my hand."

"Your word means nothing to me wildling!" The crow bitch retorted just as darkly. "I would never trust the word of a man that buries and axe in another one of his fellow kin."

Clever girl.

Across the young face of Torin Raydar a self-satisfied smirk dominated his features.

"You would be wise not to. Never trust a man who defends you in battle for one moment he is your saviour and the next your enemy."

Without waiting to be told to rise to her feet, sluggishly the crow girl rose to her full height, challenging the prince beyond the wall. Her face stern her chin raised stubbornly, her eyes cold and mechanical and took the wooden cup out of his hand all the while their eyes never breaking.

"And which one are you?" the wingless crow squawked.

"Whichever one wins your trust." He answered determined.

The crow girl raised a mocking eyebrow at him then and he liked it.

"You would be wasting your time Prince." She informed him matter – of – fact.

"Aye." He answered, "But sooner than later you will realize that you will need a protector here now that your bastard lover has flown the nest."

Silence.

And then in mocking gesture the crow girl raised her cup, saluted her capture before placing it to her lips and drank deep.

"You forget wildling," The girl told him, "You beasts have only legs." She stepped nearer to her enemy then, taunting him and smiled darkly before whispering into his ear warningly,

"Crows can fly."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey guy's here is chapter 23.**

**This chapter is written specifically on request by one of my loyal reader's Nayanamahajan7 (Hope i got your name right lol) who dsperatly wanted me to write the scene where Bryanna and Torin have a conversation after the battles of Moles Town after she and Jon's betrayal back to the wall.**

**I hope this chapter does it justice!**

**Dont worry the fight scene with Bry and Ygritte will be appearing in next update!**

**And more Jon!**

**As usual please read and review!**

**Love hearing what you all think!**

**Thanks**

**CE**

**DISCLAIMER - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE THEMES AND EXPLICIT CONTENT THAT SOME READERS MAY FIND OFFENSIVE. PLEASE BE MADE AWARE THAT IF YOU SHARE ANY OF THESE OPINIONS THEN DO NOT READ ON. I DO NOT WISH TO MAKE PEOPLE FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN!**

**ALSO I DO NOT SUPPORT ANY KIND OF RAPE ATTACKS. MY WRITING IS SIMPLY FOR ENTERTAINTMENT PURPOSES ONLY AND NOT BECAUSE I ENJOY WRITING ABOUT SICK THINGS.**

**The Awaking - PAST**

**Bryanna's POV**

eyes slowly flickered open to the unwanted welcome of a lit brazier's flame glowing into her bloodshot eyes as it burned alone in the corner of what seemed to her a tent. The air smelled of musk and sweat and even though the air was hot, something cold bit into her flesh.

Bryanna knew what bound her before she even looked. The chains she wore were a familiar reminder of her last encounter with the one who held the key.

_The Prince beyond the Wall, Torin Raydar._

At the thought of his name Bryanna felt her stomach lurch forward as the nights previous events flooded back to her in a torrent of violent tidal waves. Before she could contain herself, she rolled onto her side and spurted vomit all over the furs that lay beneath her.

Her head swam as if she had emersed herself in the best Dornish wine only to wake up dazed and sickly. Squinted eyes unable to look at the light suggested that something was wrong. The force the Prince had kicked her in her head was surly enough to damage her yet her health was the last thing on her mind, for she was back where she had started; in the grasp of the enemy, accept this time she was alone.

Rolling back onto her back Bryanna surrendered herself to her chained inprisonment. A dark laugh escaped her lips as the taste of bitter irony quelled her tounge and awakened the voices in her head.

_You knew this day would come. _Her mind provoked wickedly,

_You knew that your lust for battle would see you back in the chains of the enemy. It's no suprise that once again you are lying here awaiting the pain that he has planned for you. Accept this time, you and I both know that he wont be as merciful._

And mercy Torin Raydar had shown her not the first time she had been in his clutches.

Black thoughts consumed her mind as Bryanna's hands caressed the wolf fur pelt beneath her. She was still clad in her attire from Moles Town, accept for the lack of her cloak she was in nothing but her black tunic and leather leggings.

_How courtious, _her mind hissed hatefully_._

It took a long while before the crow girl realized the silence around her but then the silence was shattered by the swoosh of the fur pelt flap of the tent being ripped open. Bryanna felt the last of her dignity leave her in an instant as the great mass of Torin Raydar sauntered in through the flap.

On instinct Bryanna felt her breath hitch as the urge to cut down the filthy basterd dominated her in everyway possible. He seemed troubled, angry and in his hand he held the trademark axe of the enemy. Blood was dripping from the sharp blade and as she looked closly at the young Prince saw that blood was spattered over his face.

Torin Raydar's eyes met her own as he turned his penertrating gaze down upon her as he entered. He didnt speak, the look in his eyes made it clear to Bryanna that he was murderous and ready to bury the axe in her head at any moment .

Bryanna followed the silent prince with disdainful eyes as her nemesis made his way towards his pile of furs. Angrily, Torin Raydar launched his axe so furiously at the table that its sharp blade impregnated the rotten wooden slab that stood old and proud among them. Spinning roughly on his heel and with a roar so anamalistic, connceted his fist with the wooden ale pitcher, watching it splinter from one touch.

She waited for his rage to turn on her. Waited for the pain, for the torture, for the ruin of her. Looking at the Prince was a constant reminder of what grew inside her was also a part of him. It sickened her but she would not show her fear, for fear is what a predator thrives off, lives off, needs to breathe.

She didnt have to wait long. As soon as the beast had been unleashed there was no stopping what came next. He would torture her, beat her, rape her continually until she begged for mercy. But Bryanna was to proud to be defeated so easily. No matter how broken she actually was she would never let her enemy use her jagged shards to wound her further.

In a fit of rage his eyes fell to her vunaerable form. Behind those cold grey eyes Bryanna could see the ice wall surrounding him. In an instant the brute tore the furs from off of his body and disgarded them as if they were nothing.

For the first time since being his capture, something unwanted stirred in within the crow girl. It was only a feeling that she had when around Jon Snow, a feeling of strong desire, burning lust. Yet now those feelings became aroused at looking at the princley form that stood before her now naked as his name day.

The sweat from his body glistened in the dim light highlighting his firm muscle tone, the perfect roundness of his buttocks. Torin Raydar could have passed for one of the old gods as he stood there in all glory and no matter how hard Bryanna tried to look away she found she was too captivated by his wild beauty.

Something in the way that he looked at her made her want him.

The sudden realization made her retch again as the familar hate she harboured for the prince returned. Her hate pooled around around her in a steaming bilious puddle. Expelling the last of the sickness from out of her body.

_How could I think such a thing?_ Her mind whispered disgustedly. _He is a brute, a beast. He know's not the meaning of respect for a woman. Not like Jon._

But then the thought of Jon Snow made her angry as the memory from their bitter encounter revived itself among her thoughts. Even though she resented the sombre bastard of Winterfell she still loved him. No matter how hard she tried not to.

Not even giving her time to recover from her sickness, the Prince beyond wall was on her in an instant. Callous hands wrapped firmly around her throat forcing her to stare into his eyes that threanted if she dare move or fight him that she would be dead before the sun came up.

The silence was detremental as both nemesis's stared into the other's eyes. Bryanna could see the snarl forming upon the prince's lips readying herself for the bite that was to follow but the bite did not come. Instead with a gutteral growl and a strengh so inhuman, Torin Rydar ripped the chains that bound her free from the hooks and dragged her roughly to her feet his eyes menacing and murderous.

The rouge prince glared at the crow girl hatingly before his young face twisted into a bitter growl and a rough hand struck at her face. The sound of the hit was so prominent that echoed around aound the tent, resounding off the fur pelted walls.

Bryanna's hair billowed around her face in a veil of black from the force of the strike. She did not cry out, nor did the tears come when the sting made itself known.

Silence.

The only sound was the sound of the heavy breathing of the wildling prince that loomed over her. Her black mass of hair cascaded over her face like a black curtain, limp and unkempt. Beneath that blackness eyes of pure malice glared out from beneath, waiting.. waiting.

And then the crow girl spoke, and when she did teh jagged shards that pieced together her entire being penertrated the prince with as much contempt as she could muster.

"Harder," Voice low, monotonus.

The crow girl raised her head to stare her tormenter in the eye. Defianlty, challenging.

The recognition of her brazen act reflected back at Bryanna from the burning eyes of Torin Raydar before the wildling raised his hand again and struck her in her face once more just like she asked off him. Harder.

And then again her toneless voice uttered defiantly:

"Harder!"

The third time he struck at her face the force knocked her down onto the furs cracking her head hard as she collasped backwards. Her face stung and she knew that a bruise would form, she could taste the metallic taste of blood leaking into her mouth from her split lip; all that and she still did not flinch.

Torin Raydar glared down at his prize with a look of both satisfaction and commendment. The crow girl looked up at him with empty eyes.

"You do not fear me?" It wasn't a question but more of an observation.

"I do not fear anything." She answered flatly.

_Lies_ Her mind repremanded her scournfully.

Torin Raydar laughed bitterly as he sqauated down infront of where she lay in all his nakedness. "What if I was to kill you here and now?"

"Then I say this: Get on with it!"

An unnerving smirk stretched across the prince's face then, a sick and twisted perversion of what echoed in his mind.

"By right I should bury my axe into your head crow," he began. "You defied my father's laws and your bastard lover betrayed us! I should rip out your entrails and hang you above my fathers tent with your own guts as a trophy and a reminder to all those that 'betray us and you will die."

"Then why prolong my death sentence?" The crow girl uttered darkly.

Another dark laugh escaped his lips. "You have many uses." The prince replied arragontly. "You know how to fight, you understand the ways of war," as he spoke his hand began to travel up the crow girls leather clad leg. Bryanna stiffened. Torin never took his eyes off the her. "My father needs as many warriors as he can find if he is to defeat you crow's,"

Anger flashed across her face.

"I will never fight for your father you filthy dog!" Her voice threatned dangourously, lowly. The hand that travelled up her leg stopped suddenly and was replaced by strong fingers digging deep into the flesh of her thigh. Bryanna knew that the pain should have made her scream but she was too numb to utter a sound.

"You forget!" He warned, "You are in my land now. I am the only thing that stands between your life and your death! It would serve you well to remember that you crow bitch! Your mine now! And if you try and betray me again; this time I will bury my axe so deep into your neck that I will sever the head and fuck it with my own cock!"

It was her turn to laugh now. Dark and menacing. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" She questioned darkly, her tone laced with venom,her body poised into an upright position so that their faces was inches apart. "Prince beyond the wall?"

A smirk made itself known once again on the Prince's face. Bryanna knew that he liked their close proximity. If he wanted to play a game with her then she would play, and she would be a master at it.

Playfully tiilting her head to the side the skilled crow girl continued her own game. "Hmm," she laughed, "We both know that you like to insert your strengh, your mascunlinity. You are a wildling and I am nothing but a meer innocent crow who has lost her wings. You and I both know that you could take me down in an instant. Beat me, torture me,"

As she spoke she used the power of seduction. Her hand travlled up his silky skin tracing every muscle, every battle scarr. Her body reacted to how he felt beneath her finger tips, her hatred suddenly entwining with her own desire. She felt sickened yet she she found herself wanting his chaste lips upon hers. All the while her mind mocked her in her confusion:

_He is the father of your unborn child. Why shouldnt you have him beneath the furs once more? _They whispered.

_You are a free woman now, the watch don't want you, He doesn't want you, he abandoned you when he discovered what grows inside of you. You have a chance of freedom, a chance for real justice._

He must have seen the change in her as her breathing quickened and her eyes remained downcast. drinking in his wild beauty. It was only when Torin Raydar grabbed her hand sharply, ceasing the movment upon his skin did she awaken from her thoughts with a start and her eyes locked on his for the first time since her capture.

Ice cold eyes stared back at her with an unfamiliar expression within them. Bryanna's head battled desperatly with her heart trying to tear her eyes away from his but had not the strengh.

Slowly, caefully, the moment happened. The moment when all lines were crossed. Where pain suddenly turned to pleasure and resentment to yearning.

Somwhere in the tent, two sillouhettes painted a picture upon the fur lined walls of a man leaning ever so slowly into a woman before consuming her with his mouth.

His kiss was gentle, different as if something had changed within him. Bryanna felt her stomach turn but she did not break away from his kiss instead she surrendered to it, willing him for more and he complied with the return of his anamalistic nature.

Torin Raydar pulled back to look at the crow girl with furrowed eyebrows trying to figure her out. Bryanna stared back at him unable to show any expression for the simple fact that she could not understand why she was feeling this way.

He soon took her lips again in his, rough and demanding, knocking the breath out of her as his chapped lips collided with her own. Both their mouthes moved in perfect syncronization, his tounge hot and wet in her mouth, her hands upon his bear shoulders digging her nails into his bear flesh, leaving her mark.

Torin raydar had her on the bed, his hands ripping the reamaining clothing from off of her body with an impatient growl into her mouth. Soon he was inside her and for the first time since feeling Jon fill her Bryanna gasped aloud in pleasure and not from pain.

It was over before it had even begun yet still he did not pull free. Torin Raydar lay atop of the crow girl, strong hands barracading her head on either side of the furs, sweat dripping off of his naked body as the dying flame danced its final death before its death.

Breathing hard from what had taken place Bryanna saw the look in Torin's eyes. He was as confused as she was yet he made no move to free himself from her.

Silence fell between crow and wilding before her enemy found the words to speak.

"You play your game well crow," he almost whsipered before consuming her lips once again.

...


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey guy's so I am back with a new chapter.**

**This was written really quickly so I hope it is suitable and you all enjoy it.**

**As usual please let me know what you all think!**

**Read and review!**

**Thanks!**

**Jon's POV**

"She is a fighter Jon," The comforting voice of Samwell Tarly tried to reassure the bastard of the wall as they both stood in mutual awakwardness in Jon Snow's chamber's. Jon did not believe a word that teh fat boy uttered. Yes Bryanna was a fighter, one of the best but her ability to defend herself was slowly becoming limited with each month that passed.

"She is a woman!" He snapped at his faithful friend, spinning around to face the man that instantly fell to silence from one look at Jon's angry expression.

The crisp morning air bit at his exposed skin as he battled desperatly to fit the loose shirt over his head with a wounded arm. His injury had healed and his arm had strentghened but the pain still twinged every now and then reminding him of how he obtained it.

Jon's dark eyes burned out at the fat boy like two burning coals. Samewell Tarly shifted from one foot to the other nervousley before Jon swallowed his guilt for snapping at his only trustworty friend and turned his eyes back out to the courtyard of the wtach below.

The pre dawn sun cast its rays down upon the ice making it glitter like an array of tiny diomands that carpated the stone work of the yard. Even though the sun had reared its head and cast its Northern warmth down onto all those who flittered about below the heat did not reach his heart. Jon Snow's heart had frozen. It was encased in a glacier tomb. Untouchable, unpeneterable.

"That has never stopped her before,"

Samwell Tarly's sentence was so nervously spoken that Jon could hear the wobble in every syllable. Jon knew that teh fat boy was treading carefully around him, choosing his words carefully yet still making a point. Jon wasn't stupid he knew how Bryanna could not resist a fight because of her gender but this time it was different. She was with child!

"She is alone and unarmed in the vultures nest Sam," Jon continued, his voice low his words clippd as he fiddled with the boiled leather tunic clasps that refused to close. "Have you forgotten what they did to her?"

"No," The fatboy replied mournfully, "But she is strong. You must have faith in her!"

_She is not as strong as you may think! _His mind silently answered the fat boy's words.

"If you knew what the free folk were even cabable of Sam you would swallow those words." Jon replied lowly.

Jon turned back again to look at his anxious friend who stood staring at Jon dumbfounded yet aware of his meaning behind his words.

"I know what the free folk are capable of Jon," Sam reminded him grimly.

"You know only what the girl tells you." Jon replied authoritivley.

"Aye and she tells me everything." Sam countered quickly, not wanting to argue with his frustrated friend.

There had been a time when when a flame haired wildling girl had told the bastard of the wall everything. Jon had earned her trust and Ygritte never trusted a soul. She was a smart, fiery, independent spear wife who lived for the kill, who's personality was as sharp as that of her blade.

Jon knew how fickle wildlings were. One minuit they loved you and the next they were slitting your throat in your sleep!

Jon had reason not to trust Glly. He knew her kind too well. Even though she was not one of Mance Raydar's men she still shared the same blood of the North as he did.

"Have you asked yourself how the Girl escaped such a viscious attack Sam?"

The fat boy's eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. Jon could see that fat boy had clicked on to his assumption.

"Does it matter how she is alive Jon. The important thing is that she and little Sam are safe."

Jon heard the exhaustion in his friends voice. Samwell Tarly had thought Gilly and her abbe dead and if the young wildling had been any one else then her blood would be staining the snow red whilst her babe lay at her breast cold and blue.

"Safe?" Jon spun around on his booted heel and fixed his friend with a very stern stare that Jon had learnt to aquire at the wall.

"You think she is safe here? Sam the girl is in more danger here than she was to Mance Raydar's men. Out there she had a chance of survival. Here she is a prisoner. Thorn will do everything in his power to make her life hell. You don't realize what she has to face."

"She has us." Samwell Tarly spoke softly, kindly to the dark haired bastard.

"She has you," Jon replied with a raise of an eyebrow that told his nervous friend that he could not look after she and the babe whilst his mind was on 'other' things. "And that in itself is more dangourous than anything."

"How so?" The fat boy questioned.

"Soon Gilly will obsess your thoughts Sam. You won't be able to think clearly for the fear of leaving her in a darkened room, alone and vunerable to hundreds of hungry men who have not tasted a woman in years. They will hurt her, rape her, beat her and Thorne will allow it. You wont have no say over what happens to her here. You signed her over to Thorne the moment you opened those gates to her!"

A drawn out silence passed between the two Night's watch brothers then. Jon kept his face stern, his eyes careful and steady. A dark beard consumed his features now stripping him of all his youth. His hair had grown longer still almost reaching his collor bone. He looked a true vison of man and no longer boy.

Where once the bastard of Winterfell had felt humiliated at his title, no longer did he care for what the whispers dared to say. His mind was focused. Thorne needed to realize just what danger marched towards the wall. The time for games were over!

Echoing through the wooden shutter window the call of Ser Alliser Thorne bellowed out to the waking of the watch. Samwell Tarly cast a knowing look at his friend that matched almost sympothy and then in a low voice the fat boy whispered mournfully:

"They're ready for you."

...

"You stand here before me Snow to inform me of an attack that I already have been made aware of!" The harsh rasp of Ser Allister Thornes voice cut through the air of the feasting hall.

"Yet still you have done nothing to prepare for what is about to hit us!"

Intimiadtingly Thorne rose to his feet in such a slow manner, his black cloak cocooned him in such way that it fashioned an image in Jon's mind of death itself.

"You still seem to think that you have power over me bastard!" Thorne sneered. Jon stood calmly with both hands linked infront of the other over boiled leather, face of pure serinity. "You have always tested my patients with that smart royal mouth of yours, but you are no one bastard." Thornes face twisted into a bitter snarl before he finished his sentence. "Only the thorne in my side."

_Aye. I will be be thorne that will end your miserable existence!_ Jon's mind threatned.

"While we stand here spewing our hate for one another, Mance Raydar's army marches on the wall bringing with it Giants and the newly united Wildling clans. While we stand here wasting time Mance Raydar places his stradegdy into motion. While we stand here doing nothing, they have already won!"

Each word Jon Snow uttered was slow and deliberate and he could see the affect that his meaning had on the fake commander.

"What would you have us do Snow? Open our arms to them?" A harsh laugh completed his mockery yet Jon's eyes did not show any sign of defeat.

"Raise the defences! Send a raven to King's Landing and ask for more men. They are of the South and are bound to be able o spare any prisoners awaiting punishment! Any boy or man able wield blade should be sent to the watch to help aid us!"

A cold silence fell between Lord Commander and the Bastard of the wall as Thorne deliberated Jon's answer. Ser Alliser's old weathered face glared at Jon through squinted piggy eyes both impressed and angered.

"And who do you propose is going do fufill this task that you ask bastard? We can's spare any men, you said this yourlsef!"

"Send a man from Eastwatch!" The bastard instantly answered.

A dark smirk twisted Thorne's feautures.

"You seem to know what you say Snow!" Thorne resentfully commended. "Only a good man of the watch would suggest such an idea."

In answer to the fake commander's words, Jon raised his head kept his face stern. He would not take the fake commander's compliment to heart.

As silence prevailed between the two men once more before finally relented and broke the silence.

"It shall be done." Thorne barked.

Jon bowed his head before turning on his heel to exist the room but before he could reach the door Thorne's nasty voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Snow?" He called out. Jon turned to face he who he hated. "This changes nothing between us! Your time here at the watch is limited! As soon as the battle is won your fate to remain here will be finalized."

A self satiisfied grin stretched accross the nasty face once more as Jon turned his back to the cunt and sauntered out into the white.

...

**Bryanna's POV**

"Word has reached my ears about your little escapade the other night crow." The deep voice of Mance Raydar commented breezily as his strong arms reached out to a wooden pitcher that divided the the prisioner and the King beyond the wall via a wooden table as he proceeded to pour a thick substance into two pourly crafted cups.

The sound of the liquid being poured into the cup's penertrated her ear drums so that it sounded louder than it was meant to. The sound irritated her greatly as she fixed her eyes on teh gruff wildling king that sat before her, arragont and kingly.

A crisp pre dawn blue light filled Mance Raydar's tent bringing with it the bite of the North. Bryanna did not answer the king's remark, instead she sat quitely with a stern, guarded expression on her pale feautures that signalled to all that saw that she would not break no matter what punishments they cast her way.

It was only in that moment was the crow girl glad for the thick grey furs that adorned her body that she had refused to succumb to wearing until Darweg, the prince's trained pet threanted to hang her naked above Mance Raydar's pavillion if she didnt comply. Resentfully Bryanna had complied but not without spitting in the bastard's eye first before sauntering into her prison and shedding her old skin for a new one.

And it was from then on that the crow girl had officially lost her wings but it did not stop her from preparing to fly.

Once the cups were filled the king beyond the wall continued to speak. His Northern accent strong.

"It is no good in trying to resist us." The king told her suprisingly calmly. His eyes lifted to rest on her's for the first time since entering the tent before handing her one of the newly filled cups. Carefully Bryanna accepted the offering, all too familar with how courtasies worked in the North. "You will only cause yourself more pain by behaving like a disobedient child."

Bryanna knew what the king implied for his haggard face lifted a suspicious eyebrow as he gestured to the prominent rainbrow of purple bruises that had begun to form underneath her left eye.

"No doubt a gift from my son?"

Bryanna had swallow down a bitter laugh of irony at Mance Raydar's observation. In answer to his question followed a brisk nod.

"He is strong. Understands the way's of war, knows his people. One day when I am long dead it will his turn to rule his people." As in a proud manner at what he just proclaimed, the King Beyond the Wall raised the wooden goblet to his lips and took a long draught before setting the cup back down in front of him before eyeing the crow to do the same.

Slowly, the crow girl followed suit, keeping her eyes fixated on the enemy at all would never let her guard down in front of the king beyond the wall himself.

The chipped wood brushed against her lips, the taste of the thick bitter ale sliding down her throat as she drank deep. It was suprisingly sweet, sickly sweet and overall unpleasent. Bryanna fought her hardest not to show her dislike for the taste of it but Mance Raydar saw and as he did a an amused smile dominated his face.

"A true Northern drink this!" his voice boomed. "Not like your fancy Dornish wines back at your crow castle eh?" A gruff laughed escaped his lips once more beofre he consumed another mouthful of the foul tasting drink.

"Your proberly wondering why I have summoned you here no doubt." The king began again once more. "It is plain to every man here that the only reason why you are still alive is because of my son. He has fascination with you, a lust that only a man could regongnize. How do i know this? Because I was once in the same position as he is now."

Bryanna kept her face expressionless yet she listened to what the wildling king said.

"I dare say you are well versed in my betrayal?" He asked.

"Yes. You broke your vows and betrayed teh Watcb. Betrayed your brothers." Bryanna replied montonously.

"Aye!" Mance replied. "I did just that but did they tell you in that big castle of yours my reason why?"

Bryanna knew the reason. "You fell in love with a wildling!"

"Aye I did. I broke my vows to the watch for the love of a woman." Mance Raydar nodded to himself as if in remebrance. "I promised my life to her and she allowed me to live as long as i denounce my vows as a black brother and take up arms against them. She told me that my heart could only belong to one place. Not her, not the Watch but the North! Only then would she love me if I gave myself to the North first and thats just what I did, I betrayed my brothers for love."

Bryanna frowned then unable to understand the relevence to what he spoke.

"I can see in your eyes the confusion girl. You think me mad but there is method to my madness. What I say to you is true, I betrayed my brothers for a wet cunt and a year later Torin was born and she was dead!. She was a whore from Moles Town, a free woman who lived wild and fucked even wilder. She was a good woman though she had her flaws, petty pitch as she could be.

I never told Torin of his mother. All he knows is that she was a whore. It doesnt bother him knowing where he was raised only what blood flows beneath his veins. I see in him the same yearning for you as I had for her. He wants you to be his and he will do anything to get you. He is my son and he knows that we don't wait for approval, we take, we steal, we pillage and we burn until we get what we want! That is the Wildling way and that is the way of you. He will take you girl whether your heart is in it or not!"

A cold sweat formed on Bryanna's face then as she processed his words. Torin would never have her and even though she had found herself desiring his touch on that one act of vunerability, Bryanna was stronger now. She had to be. She had to remain strong for when the time came, The prince beyond the wall would reailze that he was to be a father and she would be the pawn in the new Game of Thrones.

"He cannot have me." She answered strangley calmly.

An impressed smirk crossed the king's face then admiring her courage.

"I see now why he desires you. You are strong willed for a crow. Determined. He see's you as a challenge and he has accepted the fight. I know that your heart does not belong to my sons for you have no right to. He has beaten you, raped you, done everything that a man should not but he is of the North and Know's no different.

Your heart belongs to Jon Snow. Aye I watched the two of you closly when you were last in our midst. I could see it in your eyes how it wounded you everytime that your bastard lover fucked Ygritte beneath the furs when it should have been you. You gave into my son for the simple reason that you could not bear the thought of him with another and Torin was nothing but a distractio

n. A willing distraction at that!"

A sharp pain shot through her stomach then and silently Bryanna clutched at the swell at the mention of Jon's name.

"And what if i did?" She whispered.

"You know how to play my son at his own game. He is loyal to me and worthy but he also a fool. His obsession will be his downfall and he will soon realize that when we reach castle black in three days."

Bryanna's stomach jolted forward from both excitment and shock. Three days before they reached castle black? She wasnt prepared to fight yet.

"What is it you want of me Mance?" Bryanna finally asked the King beyond the wall.

Mance Raydar studied her long and hard before he finally answered her question.

"The truth." He replied simply.

"What truth?" Bryanna questioned and then it dawned on her.

_He Know's!_

"You may be able to fool my son but you are not able to fool me girl. I can see it in your eyes, the way you move, the ongoing sickness. I know."

Bryanna's heart accelerated at his words as she fought to keep her breathing steady. She had to be brave, she had to face this. She was a woman of the watch, a fighter not a coward.

"Know what?"

"I know that you are with child."

Silence.

"And I know that its my sons."

Silence.

And then:

"Does he know?"

Lost for words all the crow girl could do was shake her head. Mance Raydar nodded as if he sympthothized.

"You have done right in keeping it a secret but now the time has come for him to know. You cannot continue to keep it a secret, I can already see the swell beneath those furs. If i notice it he is bound to notice it and when he does I cannot tell you what he will do."

Bryanna sat rigid to the spot unable to move. It was only when the king beyond the wall drank the last of the ale from out of his cup before finally speaking his last words to her.

"That will be all with you for now girl. Go back to my son and inform of the good news. I expect to here that you have told him otherwise the price for disobedience is quite high. As you already know."

...

Bryanna's mind raced as she left the tent of Mance Raydar. All her thoughts consumed her mind in a wild tidal wave of what she was supposed to do now that Mance knew that she was with child.

She didn't have time to think long as a familar voice forced her out of her thoughts.

"Well if itsn't the wingless crow." Her husky voice sneered hatefully at Bryanna.

Lifting her eyes Bryanna was instantly blinded by a flash of red before she felt the strike that hit her sqaure in the face. For a moment Bryanna was stunned but that was beofre the hate consumed her as recognition took hold.

_Ygritte!_

"Bitch!" Bryanna hissed silently as she raised her head to stare at the arragont flame haired spear wife beofre her. Hate so unbearable penertrated Bryanna's veins, the thirst for wanting to spill her blood urging her forward before she had a chance to realize what she was doing.

Ygritte bit at Bryanna's face as the crow girl tackled her tot he ground. A strengh so inhuman consumed the fragile form of the crow girl and fed her adrenline so intense that she could not stop the beatings that she inflicted upon the flame haired bitch!

Bryanna had no wepon nor did the wildling.

She kicked the spear wife over and over in the face, drawing her fire was the image of Jon with her. Over and over again she dealt kicks of fury until the spear wifes face was nothing but an unrecognizable bloody mess.

When Bryanna regained control of herself she stared down at the bloody mas infront of her breathing hard. Staring at the unmoving Ygritte for a while, she finally found the strengh to move away from the she who is kissed by fire only to spit down on the unconciouss whore and Whispered.

"I may have lost my wings but I have not lost my wit! A crow remembers! And I remember everything!"


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey guys. Yes I know its been a while and I do appolagize but work has been extremly stressful as we are coming to another end of a year!**

**Anyway, here is chapter twenty five. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks**

**CE**

**Jon's POV**

The crow girl clung tightly to the squalling babe in her arms as Jon paced the now emptied hall. He could feel her terrified eyes upon him as he moved, she was nervous still, she feared him. She only trusted the fat boy. And rightfully so.

The incesent noise of the screaming new born played upon Jon's nerves until he could take no more! With a slender leather bound hand perched between the bridge of his nose, the dark haired bastard turned sharp upon his heel and stared dangourously down at the wildling girl.

"Can you not silence that fucking screaming!" He roared down at the vunerable girl.

Instantly Gilly recoiled at Jon's anger, squeezing her babe even tighter her chest before hushing him gently into a peaceful slumber. When the noise had disissed, Jon sighed heavily, ashamed by his own reaction to an innocent child's cries. With furrowed brows, Jon slumped down onto the furthest bench away from the Wilding girl allowing her to feel unthreatened by his prescence.

Longclaw clanked against the wooden table as he sat. Black tunic spilling over the edges, gloved hand spread out upon the scratched surface.

"I'm sorry." Jon nobely appolagised. He saw how the young girl looked at him. She was terrified, unnerved by the bastard of the Walls unusual behaviour. In her eyes all she saw was the blade being sharpened that would soon plunge into her heart.

Gilly did not reply at first and so a tensed silence ensued between enemy and Crow. Jon saw how Gilly kept her eyes cast downward onto the babe in her arms, refusing to look at him. Jon didn't blame her. Of late, he too had noticed teh change within him. Gone were the days of the boy. In it's stead now was a man, a confused man who knew his duty but battled constantly with himself to follow orders.

After a long silence the young finally spoke.

"Its ok," Gilly whispered barly audible. "I'm used to being spoken down to. Craster always spoke to us like a dog m'lord."

Turning his head of dark curls to look at the girl, Jon held Gilly's eyes with a dead stare.

"I'm not a lord." The bastard replied tiredly.

"You live in a big castle. Don't that make you a lord here?"

_So full of questions._ Jon's mind whispered defeatedly.

"A long time ago." Jon's voice was monotonous, exhausted. He had not slept in weeks, his mind alive with the thoughts of preperation for East Watch beyond the sea. "There can only be one lord that rules here, and it is not me."

Gilly swallowed nervousley before turning to look back at her baby.

"What did you see?" Jon finally asked the young wildling girl sharply. "When Moles Town was ambushed by Mance Raydar and his men. What did she tell you to do?"

Gilly's eyes were alive at the mention of the attack. It was obvious to him that the young girl did not want to remember. But _he_ needed to know. He needed to hear what happened from the horses mouth.

It took a while before she found the courage to speak. But when she did, she spoke true.

"We were in the kitchen's, she was staring outside of the window at the moon. She didn't talk. Never much did she speak m'lord, it was like she was in a daze."

"Yes?" Jon prompted calmly. Inside his soul was raging to know more.

Gilly looked hesitent to finish her sentence but she on could see that she feared his wrath if she did not comply.

"The crow girl always seemed so distant, her eyes always looked sad. I asked her what was wong with her but she didn't answer. She was distracted, had a letter from some lord that I guessed."

This pricked Jon's attention. He remebered the letter that he had written to Bryanna. The only letter that he had constructed. Jon had given the parchment to the fat boy upon her leaving the wall on the ride to Moles Town.

"I asked her what was wrong but then it all made sense. She loved this lord, loved him very much but she was scared, so scared."

Jon frowned deeply.

"Scared? Of what?"

Gilly looked at Jon then as if it was the most obvious answer in the whole of the seven kingdoms.

"Of the truth. She was hiding a secret. I knew she was hiding a secret."

"What secret?"

"She was with child and was afraid of what her lord would say."

Jon felt his blood run cold at the mention of the thing that grew inside of her. His hate must have shown on his face for Gilly paled and tensed ready to face the reprocutions from speaking so boldly.

Rising to his feet, the sullen bastard began to pace the hall once again, deep in thought.

"I..I did not mean to cause offence m'lord." The young girl whispered almost panicked. Jon turned his eyes to face her, his expression hard though it was not directed at her.

"You've caused no offence." He stated blankly before turning sharply away once more.

Silence prevailed once again until it was broken by a meek voice.

"If I may be so bold to say M'lord, but your her lord?"

_I'm not a lord _Jon's mind repromanded the girl scourfully.

Jon stared at Gilly with a pained expression etched upon his handsome feautures. Dark curls fell into brown eyes, partially concealing the anger that he Jon Snow also hid.

Groggily, the babe stirred in the wildlings arms as she stared back at the bastard with wide expectant eyes.

The mention of he being Bryanna's lord stirred something within the black brother that he could not clearly fathom. Was it the yearning of wanting to be her lord? Or was it resetment from the memory of her sleeping with his brother?

"I am nothing to her." Jon Snow replied darkly.

"I must say m'lord but to me you seemed something to the crow miss. The words on the paper stirred something within her. I sensed it."

"She has no reason to feel anything for me." The dark haired bastard answered curtly.

"You love her her m'lord?"

The question stunned him into stony silence so unprepared for what the girl was about to ask. Jon did not know how to answer, so confused was he to his own emotions. The only thing the bastard of Winterfell could do was drop his eyes and shift his booted feet so that they carried him to the exist door.

Gilly watched on as the sound of leather clad feet echoed over cold stone. Jon's pace was fast, consistent, hurried as if wanting to avoid the question. He kept his head down cast lost in his own thoughts.

The tension between crow and wildling was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife.

Before leaving the girl to stew in her own silence, Jon placed a leather gloved hand upon the ridge of the wooden door partly opening it preparing to leave. With his back to her he spoke in a dead tone one last time before his exist.

"You should find Sam. The watch is no place for you to be wandering alone."

And then he was gone.

**Bryanna's POV**

"Always make sure to sharpen the point of the arrow," Bryanna instructed a group of young wildling children who had seemed to grow an interest in her ever since she and Ygritte's encounter before stalking away though the crisp morning snow.

To Bryanna, the notion of an interest being taken in her made her uncomfortable especially when it was Wildling young ones who insisted on following her every move. The crow girl often showed them the cold shoulder, snapped out her instructions to them rather than show an interest in them. Many a women would have fawned over the little ones, urging them to come sit around the camp fire and regail them with stories of old like a wet nurse.

_I'm no fucking wet nurse_ Bryanna's mind hissed resentfully, _I am no baby sitter to these wild creautures. If they think me brave for almost killing one of their own then their people are fickle. I have no time for liabilities._

Behind her the crow girl could hear the laughter of the wildling children as they played with the wooden arrows that she had briefly shown them how to sharpen. Camp fires had become alight as each of the free folk stirred from their slumber, rising to meet a new dawn.

Gruff men looked on at the crow girl with angry snarls upon their faces as she stalked heavily through the innocent white to a tal mountain peak that bowed down over the Mance Raydars ever growing army. She had been summoned by the prince beyond the wall and his father Mance Raydar to consult with them in secret council away from prying eyes.

The words from Bryana's last conversation with Mance Raydar replayed constantly in her mind. He had condemned her to reveal the truth to his son under threat that if she failed him he would make sure that she paid the price for disobedience.

Something told the crow girl that this meeting was somehow related to the task at hand yet somehow she managed to keep control of her emotions.

The Northern wind bit at Bryanna's face, whipping her long hair around her face so that it stung her eyes. Where once her hair had been lushious and sleak it was now matted and hung limp down her back in sectioned black dreadfalls. It was the hair of a proper wildling and it made her sick.

By the time she reached the peak, Bryanna was breathless. Her belly had swelled more but still remained safely concealed beneath the grey furs that shielded her body. Faint voices could be heard as she approached, a mixture of men and then a womans voice. Bryanna felt her fist clench and her jaw tighten at the sound of that voice.

Ygritte was with them!

Walking out from beneath the clearing all eyes turned to watch her approach. Bryanna first noticed Mance Raydar's calm and collected eyes upon her before the viscious eyes of the flame haired cunt eyed her maliciously. Bryanna darkly smirked to herself as she noted an array of rainbow bruises glowing a sickly purple from off of her face.

When the crow girls eyes met hers, Ygritte challenged her for a moment before relenting an turning away from her.

The last pair of eyes to devour her were those of her capture himself Torin Raydar. As usual he stood proudly, axe within his grasp, drinking in her in as she approached.

"You finally decided to join us girl eh?"

Mance Raydar was the first to speak. Even though he spoke calmly, the meaning behind his words was clearly a threat.

"I received word that you wanted to speak with me." Bryanna replied curtly. Mance laughed under his breath before answering her.

"Aye, I indeed wanted to speak with you. It seems you have caused an issue with one of my men." At his words Bryanna instantly turned to look at Ygritte and found that she too was looking at her.

The crow girl could feel the eyes of Torin Raydar burning into her soul but she refused to give in to his stare.

"The issue was resolved." She answered bluntly not taking her eyes off the flame haired one.

"Aye so Ygritte has informed me. But as part of our custom here if a free folk attacks another of their people then there has to be a trial by combat." He ceased to speak. "Or to put it in simplur terms, A fight to the fucking death! Unless one yields first."

Bryanna turned her eyes to Mance Raydar's face before turning her eyes to Torin Raydar's. A cold self satisfied smirk burned within his eyes as he studied her. Once it would have unnerved her, now it only made her stronger.

When she looked at Ygritte it was clear to Bryanna that the flame haired bitch could not hide her delight for want of tearing her apart. A bitter smirk was stretched across her croked feautures and in her hand she twirled her axe in an intimidating manner.

Bryanna openly laughed at the stupid bitch!

"If that is the will of the king beyond the wall." Bryanna mocked politely.

"Aye it is!" His deep voice boomed.

"Let us begin m'lord!" Ygritted cried impatiently, "Let me tear the crow bitch apart so I can send her back to her nest piece by piece."

"You would have to catch me first to perform such an act, cunt!" The crow girl snarled.

"Dont you worry crow, i'll leave your wings till last. That way you can still fly back to castle black with your head stuffed up your arse!"

Bryanna smirked menacingly. "You forget that we crows are tricksters."

"The only trick you know crow is how to suck my prince's cock!"

Hatred.

"Aye, but I had to practise on one man first." Ygritte glared hatingly at Bryanna. "Jon Snow never complained when my tongue slid up and down his shaft, tasting him." The thought of Jon Snow sent a pang of pain through her body but she refused to let the bitch see so keeping her face expressionless, Bryanna continued her taunt.

"Just think. He was mine and not once did he think of you or your fucking fire hair!"

That was it. She had struck at nerve.

In an instant the wildling girl lunged over to where Bryanna stood cockily, swinging her axe as she went, growling in hate. Quickly Bryanna dodged the weak attack, bent backwards so that the blade of the axe completly missed contact with her flesh.

As Ygritte staggered to regain her balance, Bryanna lifted her leg and delivered a kick so furious that Ygritte screamed out before collasping in the snow, raising her eyes to look at the crow girl and then running at her again.

This time Bryanna was fast. Using her skills as a trained Sister of the watch, she turned her crow like eyes to the belt of Torin Raydar where a sword hung at his hip. In an instant Bryanna lunged to the blade, ripped it free and parried the attack that would have almost ended her life.

The sound of metal on metal resounded through the air, singing its song of death. With all their strengh that both parties could muster, the crow girl unlocked the attack, pushing the wildling backwards with all the strengh that she could muster.

Ygritte stumbled in the snow and fell once again onto her back with a growl leaving her guard open for an attack.

Bryanna thrusted her sword outwards towards the wildling girls vunerable body, hate burning in her eyes. Just as contact was about to be made the wildling girl kicked Bryanna's legs from out under her causing her to fall onto her back with a grunt.

Dazed, the crow girl did not have time to see the fist of the flame haired bitch lash out to her face but could only feel the pain as she continued to deliver blow after blow.

Copper filled Bryanna's mouth. Spurting blood into her enemies face, Ygritte recoiled giving time for Bryanna to sit up fast and deliver a firm headbutt.

Ygritte collasped to one knee. Bryanna rose to her feet.

For the first time since her capture did Bryanna feel like the true crow that she actually was as she sauntered over to her enemy, sword in hand, ready to deliver the final blow.

But what the crow did not know was that Ygritte had pulled a knife free from her boot.

"Now I will finish you!" Bryanna thundered raising her sword above her with both hands.

Ygritte looked up from beneath tendrils of red hair, smirked coldly and said:

"It seems that crows are not the only things with tricks." Before growling in fury and slashed out at the crow girls stomach, tearing through the thick furs and revealing the thing that she had tried so hard to hide.

A long silence passed between the wildlings and the crow. All eyes were trained upon the swollen belly of the crow girl, all but the king beyond the walls. He looked on at her with cold satisfaction.

"The whore is with child!" Ygritted finally screamed.

The sword left Bryanna's fingers and fell softly to snow covered floor with a thud. Bryana's heart raced both from fear and humiliation. Finally her worst nightmare had been revealed and now she had no choice but to play the Game of Thrones.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey there everyone! I'm back! I am so sorry for the long delay with the updates but as you can all imagine life does get very hectic. Been a roller-coaster last few months!**

**To all my loyal and avid readers thank you for your patience and I will look forward to hearing to what you have to say about my new chapter! You all rule!**

**As usual please read and review!**

**Enjoy**

**CE**

**Torin's POV**

"Did you not hear me!" Ygritte roared at the dumb founded prince that stood before her. "Your whore is with child m'lord! I bet it's not even yours. I bet its that pretty boy, Jon Snows' bastard that infects her womb. I wouldn't be surprised with the way the bitch bats her eye lids up at him..." A loud slap rang through the icy air forcing Ygritte to silence.

"Enough!" The prince beyond wall spat scornfully at the flame haired girl. "You speak dangerously. Who do you are to speak to your prince in such a manner? I heard what you said you useless bitch. Now get out of my sight before I decide to cut your fucking tongue out while you still have it." For a long moment the red haired woman glared at her prince in white hot rage. Torin despised the bitch. He despised her and he despised her mouth. But what even in Ygritte's fiery rage she did speak true.

Lying on her back in the white, crisp snow, hair of raven tangles spread beneath her like blood blood, she stared up at him with wide expectant eyes. She was waiting for his wrath, that he knew. A white hot rage coursed through Torin's veins as he eyed his prize with malicious hatred. His repulse for the useless crow had returned to him just as it had been ripe upon their first encounter. From there on after he had been fascinated with her, wanted her, lusted after her until she was his; inside and out.

"Leave us." Torin heard his heard his lord father command the flame haired bitch. For a brief moment Ygritte remained she was before a snarl formed on her thin lips, laced with disgust as she sauntered down the mountain. Torin turned his eyes to Mance Raydar. What he saw looking back at him made his rage only grow more. It all made sense to the price now. The reason why Mance had ordered a meeting atop the icy mountain was simply to reveal the secret that the crow bitch had been hiding. Mnace Raydar had known that the whore was pregnant before he had. He felt humiliated and that feeling did not sit well with the prince.

"You knew father?" Torin confronted his father angrily. "You knew that she was with child and you kept it from me? Me!"

Mance Raydar did not bat an eyelid at his son's outrage. Instead, a self satisfied smile crossed his sharp features. "You brought this on yourself boy! You and your urges!" he scolded. "You abuse your title. You abuse my 'title.' And that my boy, I will not tolerate!"

Torin felt his hand tighten around the axe in his hand. He had never felt the urge to bury his axe within his father's head until now! Sordid fantasies began to arise within his mind at the thought of his arrogant father lying split in two beneath his feet. Axe buried deep into his skull, king blood spattered across wildling skin. Only with his father's death would the prince assume to role of 'king' beyond the wall.

"I abuse nothing old man." Torin hissed. Inching closer to his kin. At his son's brazenness the king beyond the wall straightened his back and squared up to his arrogant son.

"You think your smart boy? You forget, the only reason why your breathing now is because I brought you into this world." with eyes of pure rage then, Mance Raydar's fur clad arm shot out at and grabbed at his sons throat. Torin did not flinch at his fathers touch. Instead he matched the rage that was burning behind his fathers eyes and challenged the king beyond the wall.

"No father, a whore brought me into this world!" The young prince snarled.

"Aye, a whore, a whore that gave you life! Just as your crow whore is going to give life to your abomination!"

Torin's eyes flashed down at the vulnerable crow girl then and she caught the rage that was burning in his eyes. In a flash she scrambled to her feet before attempting to flee but Torin had ripped free of his father's hold and was on her in an instant. A cry of pain escape her chapped lips as strong fingers curled through her dark hair, tightening and preventing her from trying to escape. She fought within his grasp but each time she did, his grip got tighter.

"One wrong move and your dead crow!" The prince growled low into her ear.

…...

In his rage, Torin had dragged the crow whore down the mountain by the scruff of her neck; his firm hands entwined into greasy locks whilst she kept falling to her knees from the power of his strength. Many of his people watched on at the encounter, staring squint eyed at the spectacle, enjoying the pain that their prince was inflicting upon the enemy. She cried out and spat venom filled obscenities at him but the prince beyond the wall did not care. He was livid. Dangerous. One wrong move and she and the thing growing within her womb would be succumbed to a short life.

Torin threw the crow to her knees as they entered his tent. The crow grunted from the pain of being hurled so harshly. "Get up!" He roared. "Get up you filthy whore!" Torin did not wait for her to rise and so pulled her roughly to her feet. A long slim hand shot around her throat as his eyes penetrated her petty existence. For the first time, Torin saw fear within those eyes.

"Your with child?" The words sounded strange against his toungue.

"Aye." She whispered back through the bitter tears that fell freely from her eyes now. All the strength that the crow had once possessed had left her the moment that her secret had been revealed to him.

"Who's its kin?" When she did not answer, Torin's blood ran cold with disgust and hatred. "Your bastard lover? Is it his child that poisons your body?" still she did not answer. Instead she merely stared at him with dead eyes, bitter tears falling from an expressionless face. He grew angry. "Answer me!" he roared but only silence answered him.

His stomach twisted, his hate rising within him until he snapped. A crow child within a wildling camp? A halfbreed? It was not possible.

_Fool! _His mind reprimanded him nastily. _Have you forgotten what blood flows through your veins? You are half crow. This child could be the pawn you need to set your own plan into motion._

A pain so intense shot through his head then as he felt her knuckled connect with his skull. Through pained eyes Torin watched on as the crow girl fled from his grasp and dashed towards an oak table where a small purple vile lay waiting for he grasp. Anger shot through him and he lunged towards her like a wild beast only to halt in his steps as she spoke for the first time.

"Keep away from me you filthy cunt!" she hissed at him. Torin moved closer but she raised her hand to halt him once more. "Do you know what this is?" She questioned him in shaky voice. "This is moon tea. One drop of this and the thing that grows inside of me will bleed out of me over night. If I take it all, both the child and I die."

"You think you can threaten me with such words?" The arrogant prince roared. "You are a whore, whore who is infected with a bastards babe. Take it for all I care. The death of another crow will not go un-missed."

A cold laugh escaped her lips then. "You think that it is Jon Snows babe that grows within me prince?" she mocked through her tears. Torin eyed her suspiciously, listening intently to every word that she spoke. "Your wrong. It is not Jon Snows babe that grows within my womb," she inched closer to the prince then, her face a vision of both pain and hatred. "It is yours. It is your child that infects me. It is a child conceived through rape! It your child Torin Ryadar, Prince beyond the wall. I was instructed to tell you by your father but I chose not too. The thought of giving birth to something that you planted makes me sick and now I realize that there is only one way that I can be free of this pain."

She uncapped the little vile, hesitated for a moment before she placed the glass to her lips. Slowly the purple liquid floated to the top. Torin watched through furrowed eyebrows at the sight before him, confused and repulsed. But then before the poison could reach her tongue a strong arm shot out towards her hand and knocked the vile from out of her grip. It shattered upon the floor in a violet puddle. The crow looked down at it before turning her eyes slowly to his.

For the first time in his young existence the prince was rendered speechless.

…...

**Jon's POV**

Jon peeled the boiled leather from off his aching body and threw it to the floor. The bastard grimaced in pain as he untied his breeches, slipped his boots off before climbing slowly into the steaming bath that lay before him. Jon let the hot water work its magic on his aching body. When fully submerged he placed his head of dark curls against the back of the stone bath and released a deep sigh. It was a very rare that the bastard of the wall would parade himself so vulnerably amongst his brother's so hated among them was he; yet with recent events Jon had succumbed to his solitary silence as a comfort more than a defence.

He had not slept. Dark thoughts disturbed his sleep, refused to let him rest. His mind was a constant wheel turning over and over within his mind, a viscous cycle of past, present and things to come. It was any day now that the wildings would attack Castle Black. Jon had been sent to Eastwatch by Thorn to find word of how the men sent out to King's Landing had done in their task of finding more men. The task had been completed yet the men that the messenger was given was hardly a swordsman. Cowards and rapists, thief s; these were men who hadn't even held a sword within their slimy grasps never mind wield one in the time of war. They were the survivors of the journey to the wall. The others, the weaker boys, the elderly, they all perished as soon as they felt winters touch. Horin had left King's Landing with a hundred men. Only forty returned.

Jon's mind raced over and over as he envisioned the attack upon the wall. The whole of the North would throw its strength at the gates and it would try its damnedest to breech the wall that had acted as a barrier for over a thousand years. Men would die on both sides, fires would burn and all for what? To protect the seven kingdoms? Didn't the seven kingdoms know how in desperate need the Night's Watch was for help. Men died everyday and everyday the numbers to man the wall weakened. Jon knew it was too late for anyone to come to their aid now. The whole of the Seven Kingdoms had abandoned the one place that separated good from evil, yet here they were left to fend for themselves.

In the corner of the bath house a lone brazier burnt. Slowly he opened his eyes as focused upon the flickering flame. Water droplets glittered upon his bare chest, the water covering him like a blanket, strong arms stretched out on either side of the stone bath. As much as he didn't want it too, Jon's mind turned to Bryanna. The memory of their time spent together in the same bath house returned to him unwanted. He could see it all, her pale, milky skin, her river of dark hair hanging about her waste acting like a shield to conceal her modesty. He had entered unknowing that she was even present, but as soon as he saw her body, her bare breasts, he had found that he could not leave. When she had turned to find him standing there, watching her from the doorway she had made no attempt to cover herself up. Jon knew that she had wanted him to see her. To really see her. To see how she had changed since her time at Winterfell. She was truly a woman, a beautiful woman that he had lusted after since the day she had left for the wall.

She never spoke. Instead she had waited for Jon to approach her. He had hesitated in his touch but he touched her none the less. First her lips, then her breasts. He had consumed her lips with his soon after and she had not repelled from his touch. Instead, Bryanna had reached desperately up to his broad shoulders and tore the boiled leather from off of his body and threw it out of sight. Jon felt himself grow hard at the thought of her skilled touch. Her hands had been like a lovers kiss trailing down his stomach, feeling every part of him. But it was the feeling of being inside her that had felt good the most. The sensation of finally having the one woman whom he had truly loved ignited a fire within his belly that not even the harsh winds of the North could extinguish.

He had stolen chaste kisses from her swollen lips, moaned her name into her mouth as he thrusted. Even now on could feel the nail marks that had ripped his skin in the moment of erotic hysteria. It hadn't lasted long. He hadn't lasted long. It had been a long time since he had had a woman and even longer in having Bryanna.

Under the rippling water Jon wrapped his fingers around his cock before he slowly began to pump. It felt good and he moaned to himself, pushing his head of dark curs further back into the stone as he pumped his shaft at the memory. The thought of her affected the bastard wall so strongly that not even he knew why he had the urge to pleasure himself. Harder he pumped, faster and soon he moaned deep in the back of his throat as he felt his semen swirl around him in the water.

For a long moment after, Jon Snow lay in the water and squinted his eyes.

_What have you done bastard! _His mind tormented him. _Another vow broken? If you want your lover so badly why don't you go find her? _


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hello everyone, **

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months but I a very pleased to announce that I am now publishing my own fiction and that is the reason for my very long absence. Firstly I would like to thank all of you for being so patient. It is a hard life being a writer but I wouldn't change it for the world. As much as I would love to please all of you it is sometimes impossible to update a chapter on here when I am busy meeting deadlines on my other work. **

**Anyway, this is chapter twenty seven. We have three more chapter's before the end of this story. Don't fret though because I am planning on a sequel. This chapter isn't very long but it is better than having nothing at all. I have started to writing the net chapter which I aim to be the longest chapter to date.**

**Take care and enjoy**

**CE.**

**Bryanna's POV**

Sickness. Death. Fear. Hatred and pain. There were no other words to describe the empty void that grew inside of the young crow girl. She sat alone atop a mountain of white, basking in the glow of the silver beam of a new Winter's moon. Somewhere in the distance a wolf bayed at it's nightly companion.

_Ghost._ Her mind whispered sadly. _The white devil. _

Bryanna yearned to feel the great beasts fur slip between her fingers once more. Whenever se found herself alone in the Godswood at Winterfell, she would find that she was not as alone as she had thought. Jon Snow's loyal companion would seek her out in her solace and offer his comfort to her in her time of reflection. She had grateful for that despite the times that she had felt annoyed at his presence. It was now more than ever that the crow girl desired the comfort of the bastards direwolf. But she was alone.

Inside her broken mind Bryanna's thoughts turned to Jon Snow. Why did she resent him so? Was it because she was in love with him? That he hadn't broken her heart the moment that he had taken the flame haired bitch? Or was it the simple fact that she herself was afraid of her feelings for the expressionless lord Snow?

Conversations of many a starlit night swirled inside her mind like a un – erasable vapour. Honey whispers of silken promises reared their heads from the times of childhoods past. Images of secret passion flooded her mind as she sat alone atop a jagged glacier staring down at Castle Black before her. In her grasp her sword bit into her palm. She could feel the blood dripping from the betrayal of her kind as she watched on e motionlessly as the savages forced their attack on the wall.

A chorus of death and the crescendo of steel penetrated the night air like a lament of death. Below where she sat,the flames of pillaging and burning danced furiously below in the courtyard of her home like a welcoming beacon of betrayal. Bryanna's heart pounded furiously inside of her chest. She knew that he would be defending the wall, that he would slay every last one of the scum that she had become. For all the times that she had scolded the dark haired bastard for being a turn cloak, Bryanna now resented her words. She had been harsh with the bastard, hurt, betrayed and angry.

The reason? _Love_. Her mind whispered. _Love of a bastard that was doomed to fail. Two loves divided by the steel kiss of a blade. Two different hearts that beat the same, only to fall into despair and pain; battling the demons inside of their minds. Never to love again._

The swell of her belly stopped her from leering down the mountain of ice. A heavy kick to the crow girls stomach jolted her forward, her free hand clutching the swell as a gruntescaped her chapped lips. Bryanna squinted her eyes shut as the nausea consumed her body. In her disorientation she could hear the cries of battle, the sound of the horn being blown twice as the watchers of the wall signalled the wildlings attack. Torin Raydar had demanded she keep out of sight of the battle lest she fear his wrath. He had told her that if she risked the life of his baby that he would kill her,before cutting the babe from out of her womb as she watched on in her slow death unable to utter a sound.

As the battle cries rose louder, her adrenaline dominated her veins like a drug. Her heart accelerated at the sound of war, her heart yearning to be involved in the death of the king beyond the wall and his cunt of a son. It was in that moment that her decision made.

Bryanna rose to her feet but cried out when she felt a wet gush shoot from between her legs like a waterfall. Her furs were soaked. And then the pain came. A pain so intense that she would have welcomed death to ease it. The pain felt like a thousand daggers biting into her flesh. Daggers that belonged to her crow brothers and the wildlings that drove the last few into her. A panicked hysteria took a hold of the young crow girl then as the realization of what was happening consumed her emotionless soul. It was time. The thing was ready to be expelled from her body.

Another sharp pain shot up inside of her. Bryanna cried out unable to the stop the moans from escaping. Through pained eyes there came the sound of rustling. When she looked to see who was there, to her dismay saw Darweg, the prince's right hand man and her keeper. When he saw what was happening he didn't utter a sound. Instead he turned on his heel and prepared himself to run to his master. Bryanna's mind screamed instantly. _He must not know! _Her mind scolded her. _The prince must not know. Kill him! Kill him! What are you waiting for you fucking fool kill him!" _her sword had left her fingers before she had chance to understand what was happening. Bryanna did not know where the strength had come from but she found herself staring at a lifeless corpse of Torin Raydar's pet, her sword buried deep into his skull, his ragged face split open so that he resembled a pile of red mush. The stench that accompanied his death made her retch violently. Breathing hard through the pain Bryanna fought desperately of what she should do. She was in the middle of nowhere, stranded on top of an ice glacier, the only man that could have helped her lying dead at her feet and a raging battle of the swords below her that was once her home.

_Go down. _Her mind whispered. _Go down. You have no choice but to face this now. Go down to die. It will be over as soon as they see you._

…...

**Sam's POV**

"Stay low and follow me." The fat boy Samwell Tarly instructed the young wildling girl. Around him death had come to the wall. The Wildlings had ambushed castle black and the brothers of the Nght's Watch had no choice now but to face the war that they had been anticipating for over a decade. The fat boy knew that he should be fighting beside his brothers, beside Jon, but he also had a dedication to Gilly and her babe. He had to find safety for them whilst the war raged. Sam knew that if Gilly was discovered by one of the wildlings at the wall then she would be shot dead on sight for fraternizing with the enemy. He had no choice but to put the Wildling's girls safety before his own. He would never forgive himself is she was murdered.

Around them, the snow that carpeted the courtyard, that had once been white was now stained red. Sam guided Gilly through the back way of the wall, out of sight of the eyes of the enemy. Sam knew that she was afraid. He was afraid too. He was a coward to not want to fight the enemy even after he had slew a white walker. Raging fires ignited the courtyard, the screams of the men that he had grown into a man of the watch with fought valiantly with their lives. The floor was mostly littered with black than fur and a sickness arose in the fat boys stomach as he realized that the watch had no hope of wining this war.

_Jon will lead to us victory. _His mind reminded him confidently. _He will lead us and we will win. The brothers will rally to him. He is a leader, he should be our lord commander._

As they neared an opening that led into the white wasteland, a wildling body fell down dead in front of the wildling girl. A frightened scream escaped her lips and Sam spun around violently to silence her cries with his hand over her mouth. He was not rough just concerned. He knew that if their cover was blown that they both would be dead. Sam shook his head to tell Gilly that she should not scream no matter how afraid she was. In her arms she clutched her babe still. As they neared the end of the fencing a strong figure of a burly, middle aged Wildling caught the fat boy's attention. A great axe was furnished within his hand, the blade biting into his brother's flesh with a force so strong that Sam could hear the bone breaking. For a moment Sam lifted his eyes to atop the wall where he saw a figure in black, hair of curls blowing rapidly in the wind. He did not fail to notice that the burly wilding was eyeing the same figure atop the wall. Sam frowned but instantly made a move out into the open, took hold of Gilly's hand and ran as fast he could to the open waste land of white, their only concealment the trees.

For a moment, they caught their breath before the fat boy spoke. "Are you OK? He whispered horsely. Gilly nodded a frightened yes. Sam took old her hand reassuringly. "Your safe here." The fat boy assured her. "No ones knows of this entrance. Not even the wildlings. You and your son will be safe here." He smiled softly at her but Gilly's face only paled.

"Your leaving us?" she questioned panicked.

"I have to back." He whispered nervously. "My brothers are under attack and I must do my part. I swore an oath Gilly." He looked into her eyes and repeated the words that had sealed his fate long past. "I am the shield that guards the realms of men." Gilly frowned angrily at the fat boy.

"You are not a fighter Sam! If you go back you will die and then what will happen to us?" She meant her babe and herself.

"Nothing will happen to me." the fatboy reassured her weakly. He didn't even belive the words he spoke himself. It was then that he heard the sound of heavy footfalls upon the crisp snow. Footfalls that sounded desperate. Sam's stomach heaved with fright, afraid that it was the enemy. Wide eyed Gilly stared at the fatboy, rocking her babe to silence. "Get behind me." Sam ordered the wildling girl weakly, stretching his fat arms out in a protective manner, readying himself for the fight.

Through a misty haze of falling snow, a figure slowly emerged. Squinting through the blizzard like dust, his heart racing, Samwell Tarly fought desperately to see who neared them.

Then he saw her black hair, matted and knotted beyond recognition. Her belly was swollen and she collasped to face first into the snow. A moan was escaping her lips as if she was in great pain. Confused and frightened all at the same time the fat boy made to move towards the strange finger when Gillys hand stopped him from doing so. Samwell Tarly looked back at his wilding girl before he smiled gently and released her grip from off of his arm. "I must." He said to her as gently as he could. "I must see who it is. It could be someone in need of help,"

"Or someone who wants to kill us," The girl retorted. He could not deny that his heart was racing. Fear coursed through his veins as he slowly he walked towards the figure, one foot placed after another before finally he reached the person. He could not believe what he was seeing and before he knew what he was doing he had collapsed onto his knees in the cold snow and cradled his friends head in his hands whilst he glared at the swell of her belly. "Bryanna?" Her name escaped his lips in a strange fashion. Bryanna looked up at the fat boy through pained eyes. A hot sweat had formed upon her brow and her skin was a sickly pale. She could not speak but save for the moans that escaped he lips. It was then that he understood. She was with child and she was in labour.

#

"Gilly!" He called. "Gilly I need you!" The wilding girl came hobbiling over to the fat boy in terror, clutching her babe to her breast. The wildlings eyes grew wide as she stared down at the frail crow girl. "The crow girl?" She questioned Samwell Tarly. A load wale escaped Bryanna's lips. The fat boy looked down at her in terror. "She's in labour. I need you to assist me." Gilly became frantic.

"But what if someone finds us?" She panicked. "They'll kill us all."

"They'll kill us all anyway and take the babe for their own if you don't help me deliver this child. You above all people should know it feels to be left in cold. She saved your life and your babes. Do this for her!"

Jon's POV

The fires raged below. Jon Snow stood atop the wall with Ed and Ser Allsiter Thorne, staring down at the battle of the clans before them that would soon define the warriors from the green boys.

_This is it. _The bastard of the walls voice whispered in his mind. _This is where it will all end. _

For a moment he wished that he had begged his father to tell him of who his mother was. If he was to die at the wall a broken bastard and nothing more than a black brother of the watch, Jon Snow at least wanted to die with some dignity. The harsh night wind blew the dark curls over his crow-like eyes, forcing him to squint as he stared at many of the men below him that was dying with each breath that he took. It wasn't fear that consumed the bastard, it was pity. Pity that so many men had to die, pity that the war had only begun because of one man's love for a wild woman of the North. When he thought about, Jon Snow realized just how dangerous love was. If it wasn't love then wars would never have been started. If ut wasn't for love then the kingdoms would be free to live as they saw fit. If it wasn't for love then his brother and mother would still be alive. If it wasn't for love then she wouldn't to have had to leave his side.

A chorus of battle cries sang through accompanied by the ballad of steel and snow. Atop the wall there was nothing but utter silence. They had all fallen into mourning before the war had even began properly. Whether it was because they knew that wasn't able to win the war, Jon didn't know, all he did know was that someone had to die and it wasn't going to be him.

"They'll breech the gates." Ed whispered lowly from beside the bastard of the wall. For a brief moment Jon tore his eyes away from the madness below him and looked into his friends eyes. For the first time he saw fear lingering there. It saddened him. From beside him the sneer of Alister Thorne erupted. "They won't breech our gates!" proclaimed the fake lord commander. Jon turned his eyes to fixate upon the one man that he despised the most in the all the watch. "And how can you be so certain?" Jon questioned coldly. Immediately Thorne accepted the challenge.

"Because I helped build them boy," He uttered nastily. "Not even a giant could break through that steel." It was the sound like thunder that roared through air, causing the ground to shake that sent the wall into a panic. Below them screams echoed and as soon as the fake lord commander had spoken the gates that barred the wall for thousands of years, shattered in an instant. With a dark look etched upon his handsome features, the broody bastard said, "It seems your judgement was wrong my lord. They seem to have giants after all."

they flooded into the courtyard like a sea of wild savages. Jon watched from atop the wall as the men in black weakly attempted to keep their enemies at bay but falling to every wildings blade. They were weak where they were strong. What advantage did the night's watch have over the wildings? They could not be outsmarted, their leader was once a crow and knew every defence, every secret entrance, every crook and every cranny. There was no way out. They could only stand and fight in what they believed in.

inside his head he repeated the vows that he once took like a mournful lullaby, slow and solemn. He remembered the day that he taken his vows and said goodbye to the boy that he had once been and embraced the man that he had become. The fat boy Samwell Tarly had been his partner for the ceremony. Both of them had knelt beneath the heart tree of the old gods and uttered the words that would change their lives forever. _I am the shield that guards the realms of men. _His mind repeated. _The watcher on the wall for this night until all nights to come. I will live and die at post._

She had been there surveying the ceremony, her hair of black silk hanging over her shoulders as she stared at him from behind her eyes that had once showed warmth towards him. When it was over she had come over to him when all the other rangers had rode their horses back to castle black. She had been the only one to stay behind and congratulate him on his completion of becoming one of the black brothers. "Everything will change now Jon Snow," She had told him firmly. "Life as you know it does not exist any longer. From this day you are no longer Lord Starks Bastard son but a black brother of the wall. Your new family is us." A small smile had graced her lips briefly before she had left him standing staring after her. Snow had began to fall when she had left him and Jon remembered how she seemed like a lady in black, a beautiful contrast the pure white snow that surrounded her.

So much had changed since that day. No longer was she with him at the wall but instead in the hands of the enemy, with child and defenceless. A part of him was glad that she was suffering. She let another man touch her and he resented her for it. But then he remembered his crime too and suddenly he found himself scanning the minute beings below in the courtyard for a flash of fire red hair. Jon found himself wondering if Bryanna would fight, if she would claw her way back to the wall. She wasn't weak. She was strong. She unlike any other woman that he had known. Loyal, true, honest and full of compassion, Bryanna, The ward of Winterfell was more than just a woman of the watch. She was the woman of his heart and the saddest part about it was that he knew that she could never be his.

It was then that the fire that was inside of the bastard of the wall ignited the fury within him. With sharp eyes Jon saw the look of the men around him. They were frightened and nowhere near ready for the greatest battle of the North. "Lord Commander!" A sudden panicked voice broke through the madness. On turned his eyes to look at the man who spoke. Janos Slynt stood staring wide eyed at te lord commander. "What is it?" Thorne snapped impatiently.

"We need you down below my lord," Slynt whispered breathlessly. "The wildlings have broken through the West gate." It was a in a swirl of black that Ser Allister gripped a firm hand on Jon Snow's shoulder. He stared into his eyes with the look of a mad man. "When this is over," Thorne whispered dangerously quietly. "I will go back to despising you bastard!" And with that he was gone, leaving the bastard to turn his eyes back to the madness around him.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Hey guy's! Chapter 28 is up. Once again thank you so much to all my loyal readers/followers and reviewers. You are the reason why I keep this project going. I hope you enjoy this chapter as we have two more before the end. **

**Let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter in the reviews. I am open to suggestions!**

**Please read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

**CE**

**Bryanna's POV.**

Her mind was broken. The pain consuming every part of her aching body as she lay helpless upon a blanket of white snow, legs spread wide as she fought desperately to comply with Samwell Tarly's orders for her to push. She wanted to comply, she wanted nothing more than to rd her body of the demon that was forcing its way out of her yet her strength had left her and in its place she had become comatose. The cries of the fat boy seemed faint and distant to the crow girl. Each word that he uttered seemed to echo as if he was far away, shouting from the other end of the forest, when in truth he was right by her side. There was another voice that mingled with his own, that much the crow girl was certain. It was high pitched, panicked and sounded familiar, young even. It was this voice that Bryanna concentrated on and when she turned her eyes to look at who the voice belonged too, she saw that it was the Wildling girl from Moles Town. Gilly.

Gilly was staring at her with wide eyes, floating above her like a ghost. Bryanna's head began swim as another great pain shot through her body. She felt it but she didn't cry out. She tensed and she obeyed the stuttering requests of the fat boy though in her broken mind he was not there and she was left alone to suffer the consequences of being the Prince of the Wall's whore.

"She has not the strength to push the babe free!" Gilly whispered to the fat boy panicked.

"No, the babe is crowning, I can see the head."

A sickness began to rise again inside of her as she lay unmoving,hair of black sticking to her skin as she lay in her comatose state. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry out, she wanted desperately to call out with her hands raised to the gods and beg them, beg them to expel the evil from out of her body. But she could not for her strength had abandoned her. All she could do was lie there, silently whispering to the old gods and the new for them to grant her death.

It was then that Bryanna felt the hand of the fat boy rest on the swell of her belly. A mist had ascended over eyes. "Bryanna?" She heard his faint voice whisper her name. With tired eyes, slowly she turned her head to look at her friend. Samwell Tarly was staring at her with concern burning within his wide eyes. "Your almost there." He told her shakily. He was trying to make her feel hope though he knew there was none. The fat boy was such a gracious liar.

"S..Sam," Her whisper was barley audible, each syllable quivering. Bryanna did not know if it was from the cold or the pain. "Let me die."

At her request a sad look crossed the fat boys features. Bryanna witnessed how her friend shared a look with his wildling girl, it was a moment that if she had not been in undying pain her heart would have been filled with warmth but now all she felt was what? Nothing? Only a feeling that could have been described as numbness.

It was then that she felt something stir between her groins. A shift as if something was trying to claw its way from out of her body. The sensation tore a violent howl from her chapped lips and for a moment all she could hear was the panicked shouts of the fat boy. His voice was too muffled to understand what he was saying.

And then she left the moment.

…...

Silence prevailed. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded in smog. The air seemed faintly familiar and then she saw the great high peeks of Winterfell Castle peering through the fog down at her. With her heart racing Bryanna could feel the frozen sodden grass beneath her fingers, the same grass that she had rode her mare over many a time. It had been raining and the smell of new dawn mud perfumed the air, a scent most welcoming to such a closed heart. It was home. Home as she knew it, home as she remembered it. Before the wars, before the death, before all the bloodshed and tears. Yes. This was her home. This was where she belonged. Winterfell.

Through the distance there was the sounds of hooves galloping upon the muddy grass. They seemed quick and eager. Bryanna tried to strain her eyes through the thick mist to see if she could spot the rider but the fog was too thick. Her mind raced. How was it possible that she was back in the land of the North? She was at the wall, far away from her homeland, had been for five years. As she pondered a silhouette broke through the fog. He was sitting atop his horse like the king he had been and bore the majestic features of the one whom she had once loved so endearingly. At his stallions side Greywind escorted his master and Bryanna felt her heart fill with joy. She did not understand, but in that moment she desired not to.

"_Robb?" _His name felt heavy upon her tongue yet she spoke his name as if he had not been slain at the red wedding. There he sat in all his glory, staring down at her with an almost sad expression etched upon his face. And then it dawned on her, perhaps this was death.

And then he spoke. His voice as deep and rich as she remembered.

"No my lady, this is not death." With eyes wide she watched as Robb Stark jumped down from his horse and strode over to her. His hair was wilder this time, his auburn curls free and uncaring of his kingly status. He was dressed in his armour, the silver steel shining in the dim light of the grey day. His grey eyes penetrated her very core, rooting her to the spot.

"Then what is this?" Her question was a faint whisper and for the first time he smiled that boyish smile at her.

"This is where you return when you are afraid little lady." He answered. "Winterfell has always been the place where your heart belongs."

He was close to her now, so close that she could smell the faint odour of sweat upon him, saw the mud streak upon his pale face. Unthinking, she reached out her hand, transfixed, and touched his face. When she felt how solid he seemed she drew her hand back in fear and excitement, a gasp escaping her lips. "Why am I hear Robb? Why are you here? I do not understand this madness. I was dying, I was at the wall, I.." But his gentle hand calmed her into silence. The feel of his soft skin against her flesh felt lucid. Bryanna closed her eyes and rested her head against his palm, tranquillity washing over her aching body.

"You know why you are here Bry." She heard him whisper. "You always have known with each time that I have come to you when you have called my name."

"I don't understand. I..I betrayed your brother. I let another man, no a beast! Defile me and infect me with his spawn. I can never go back to castle black now. I cannot face your brother after this."

"Ah but you must." Robb Stark comforted her as he drew her close into his chest. "Jon needs you now more than ever little lady. War has come to the wall and you must fight at his side."

"How can I?" The broken crow girl whispered pained. "I bear an heir to Mance Raydars son. I cannot fight." The ward of Winterfell clung tight to him like a child clings to their doll.

"No Bry." Robb whispered pulling away and looking into her eyes smiling. "Your babe will be stillborn."

A coldness suddenly ran through Bryanna's body then at his words. "What do you mean?" But he said nothing. Instead he smiled down at her again before leaning down to plant a gentle kiss upon her withered lips.

It was then that a pain so vehement gripped at her body. Crippling her until she collapsed to her knees in the frozen mud. Robb Stark loomed over her but said nothing, only watched with his grey eyes, sadness reflecting within them. "I must return home now." He whispered to his friend as he turned to climb back onto his horse. "We will meet again one day Bryanna, just not this day." And with that he was gone, leaving her crippled and in pain as the tears streamed from her eyes.

"Robb!" The crow girl croaked weakly with her hands outstretched to where he had stood. "Please, don't leave me!" But it was too late. The king In The North was already gone.

…...

The sound of an explosion brought her back to reality as well as the searing pain that was burning inside of her. With a scream Bryanna shot up as the cold snow made itself once again, when firm hands held her down. "Bry!" It was Samwell Tarly's voice. He sounded scared. With gasping breaths Bryanna turned her wide eyes to stare at her friend. Behind him a fire raged from one of the bombs that had attacked the wall. He was nervous and constantly looked away from her to around the area they were in. it was then that Bryanna saw the wildling clutching a small bundle in her arms. Her face was sad, twisted with an unrecognisable emotion. Bryanna's heart raced wildly inside of her chest as her senses began to clear and she begun to get a hold of herself. She propped herself up on her elbows so that she could see the young girl holding the cloth bundle.

"Let me see!" She croaked up at the young wildling but Gilly grew panicked and looked to Sam for an answer.

"Bry," She heard the devastated tone of her fat friend. He placed a hand upon her shoulder. "You don't need to see this."

"I need too!" An anger raged inside of her then as she snapped at the one who had saved her life. Bitter tears fell from her eyes for reasons unknown. She had to see the babe. She had to see if it was true.

For a long moment only silence prevailed, but then there was the sound of voices echoing through the forest. Loud shouts of wildlings. They had found them. "They've found us!" Gilly cried frightened. "I told you we should have ran!" All the while she still clutched the bundle within her arms. Bryanna did not take her eyes from it.

"Bryanna we must go. The wildlings, they are coming. Please let me help you."

It was then that on fragile legs that Bryanna forced herself to stand. She stood in front of the young wildling girl with expectant eyes. "Go!" Bryanna told her, taking the bundle from out of her arms. She turned to Sam then and repeated her words. "Go Sam. Go before they find you."

Samwell Tarly staggered to his feet, his eyes wide. "You want us to leave you?" He questioned in terror. Bryanna looked up at the clearing where a group of wildlings were running in their direction.

"Go you fool!" Bryanna hissed at him angrily. "Go now! Don't worry about me!" It was the last moment that she saw Samwell Tarly and the wildling girl. From that moment she was left alone with the unmoving bundle clutched within her arms, the enemy heading straight for her yet she did not run.

The calls grew louder as the beasts got nearer. With shaking hands she took hold of the corner of the cloth that had been shielding the babes face. At first she could not find the courage to pull the cloth away. Bile rose in the back of her throat and her whole body shook from exhumation and pain. Blood and slime layered thick between her legs. She was a mess.

_Look at him._ Her mind instructed her. _You had a part in making this child whether you wanted it or not. The least you could do is look. Look and realize what you have done._

So she did.

At first when she had pulled the cloth from off the babes face she thought for a faint moment that she saw it stir. But it was only her eyes. Lying lifeless in her arms, his little face blue from the Northern winds, The half crow child and heir to the Prince beyond the wall lay dead. Stillborn.

It was in that moment that the tears came. Tears of rage, tears of joy, tears of guilt all mingled together. Bryanna fell to her knees, clutching the babe tight to her breast. She resented herself for ever being so cruel in wanting it expelled. Perhaps if she hadn't been so evil in her thoughts that the babe would have lived and that he would have had a chance at life even as a crow or a wildling. Either way he would not have to know who is mother had been. She would have been happy to know that he was alive and well, but he wasn't. He was dead. Stripped of a chance at life.

"She's here my prince!" One of the Wildling men hollered at his prince as they came hounding towards her. Bryanna did not lift her eyes not even when she saw his fur lined boots standing in front of her. She only raised her eyes when she heard him speak.

"My son?"

**Torin's POV**

He did not make a sound. Torin Raydar could not understand why the bundle the crow bitch clutched did not utter a single noise. She was holding him tight he saw, as if she was trying to protect him from something. "Let me see him." The prince beyond the wall commanded the crow girl.

"No." Her voice was cold, emotionless and for a moment it angered the prince. With firm hands he ripped the crow bitch to her feet, readying to strike her for disobedience when he saw how frail she seemed and the stream of tears that streamed down her face.

"The boy." Torin said. "Let me see him." The crow girl did not answer him but instead looked at him with rage burning in her eyes. Torin Raydar grew malicious at her actions. "Show me my son you fuckin crow whore!" He hissed before ignoring her screams as he snatched the bundle from out of her arms. For a long moment he studied her face before tearing the blanket from off of his son. When he saw the dead child a strange feeling consumed the wildling prince.

"He's dead!" The crow girl hissed. "He's fuckin dead! You have no heir. You have no son! The gods saw fit to strip you of the one innocent thing just as you did me!"

It was then that a fury so wild coursed through the prince's body. In one hit he struck the crow girl in the face, knuckles connecting with the bone of her eye. She fell backwards onto the snow stone temporarily silenced. The men around him eyed their prince with a quizzical look residing within their eyes. "Should we kill her m'lord?" They asked. Torin knew that the crow girl should die for the crime that she had committed but he could not bring himself to utter the command.

"Leave us!" He commanded angrily. "Find my father. Inform him of the news!"

"Yes m'lord." The beast men replied before turning on their heels and sauntering back into the midst of battle.

Torin turned his eyes back to the crow bitch who lay staring up at him from off the ground. "He will have a Wildlings burial." He told her in a dark voice. "He will be burned and sent the gods. I will not have my son taken into the crypts of that castle! He is a wildling!"

"You surprise me prince." The crow girl snarled as she rose to her feet. Her furs were torn, her legs slick with blood. "I thought you would have kept him as a trophy."

"He is my blood. We honour our people in the right way." The prince snarled.

"Like you honoured me?" She challenged. "You seem to forget prince that what you hold in your arms now is of my blood also. He is a crow and no matter how much you try to convince yourself that he is not, I will know different." A cold look crossed the princes face at the bitches insolence. Carefully Torin Raydar placed the small bundle upon the ground and walked towards the shaking crow.

"You will give me another son." He told her. "In time when your wounds have healed I will take you again and you will provide me with a living heir." With a mocking hand he placed it onto her face, tightening his grip on her neck so that she could turn away. "You can fear me as much as you like crow." He continued. "But I am not the one that you should be fearing. I am your lifeline while you reside with me. You should be grateful."

"I am." The crow girl whispered horsely. "I am grateful that my son does not have to live to see what a savage his father really is!"

in a motion that caught the prince off guard the crow girl hauled her entire body strength into the strike that she inflicted upon his face. He fell backwards into the snow unable to stand in time to catch her arm as she began to saunter through the forest. She was on her turf now and knew the forest well. He knew where she heading.

"Bitch!" The prince screamed after the crow whore. "Run while you can because when we meet again, hold me to my word when I say that I will bury my axe deep into your head!"

**Jon's POV**

"Crow!" A gruff voice roared through the air at the bastard of the wall. With his quick reflexes, Jon Snow tore Longclaw free from the throat of the Wildling that he had buried his blade within and spun around on his booted heel to parry a fatal blow by a burly man that could have cost him his life.

With a ferocious roar from the beast man that stood towering over him, breathing hard, Jon Snow used all the strength within his body to force the enemy backwards. Knocking the fiend backwards so that the wildling stumbled, stunned by the blow, Jon Snow locked his dark eyes onto the wildling before kicking his legs from under him. The beast man fell to his knees with a grunt, callasued hands scrambling pathetically for his axe that he had wanted to bury in the bastards head. With one kick the blade was out of the beast man's reach. And then he laughed.

"You think you have power here Crow?" The wildling growled through laboured breaths. "You think you can win this war? There is no hope for you and your crow kind! All of you will die! You will bleed and you will burn and Mance Raydar will stand before your filthy corpses and laugh as we piss over your fucking graves!" The wildling erupted into a fit of mocking laughter, his cold eyes never leaving Jon Snow's face. With dead eyes the bastard eyed the beast man with a fury that not even he could determine. With Longclaw pointed at the wildling's throat the beast man looked down Jon Snow's blade and smiled a sadistic smile, revealing his black stinking teeth, feral like a wolves.

"Well come on crow!" The beast man provoked. "Bury your steel within my neck! Do it!" He roared at Jon Snow, his eyes burning like a mad man's. "Do it you filthy scum! Do it!"

With a powerful thrust the bastard gave the wildling what he desired. The beast man gasped aloud before he slowly bent his head to stare down at the blade that was buried in his chest, Jon Snow at the end of it.

Straining his head back to look at the bastard of the wall, blood consuming his mouth as he struggled to speak, Jon Stared at the wildling with much malice burning within his eyes. "You..have not won." Spoke the final words of the wildling. With a blank expression wrought upon the bastard of the walls face, Jon Snow thrust his blade deeper into the beast man's chest, relishing the sickly gurgilling of the dying wildling before him.

"You are wrong." Jon Snow uttered coldly. "We have won from the start!" And with that he ripped his blade free, a rain of blood spraying through the snowy air, staining the snow crimson, before spinning around on his heel and cutting the man's head off his body.

He had not realized, but the night fires around him burned furiously as the war at the wall continued to spread its disease throughout the desolate land of ages past. For the first time since he had thrust his aching body into the midst of war, Jon Snow took a moment to look around the blood thirsty battle that raged around him. His eyes looked upon the swirls of black wings, torn and bloodied while the claws of the wolves and the wild hackles raised high tore their teeth through crow bone and flesh. It was in that moment that Jon Snow began to doubt that the watch could even this war., he began to doubt his own determination, his own hope that somehow the few men that manned the wall could remain true to their duty and guard the realms of men.

It was in that moment that he saw her. A frighteningly thin figure running into the midst of the battle, furs torn, hair matted, eyes wide, blood staining her bare legs as she ran, a bloodied sword glittering within her grasp in the fires of the bonfires. At first all he could do was stare. In his mind he cold not contemplate what he was seeing. She did not see him for he was shielded under a black canopy, breathing hard as his eyes trailed over her frail form.

And then he was sauntering through the battlefield, his legs burning from the push of the chase, his breathing laboured, lungs burning with the smell of sulphur from the burning fires around him. She was still running ahead of him, she was unaware of his presence and was heading for the armoury He followed her pursuit until she was standing outside of the shattered remnants that had once been the armoury.

He saw the raging wildling approach her from behind just as she ceased her footfalls in front of the doorway. She was unaware and staring wildly, searching for a way in. The wildling raised his great axe, ready to strike at her neck. With a roar that vibrated through his very core, Jon Snow thrust his sword deep into the wildlings back, the sound of tearing flesh and array of blood splattering upon the bastard of the walls face. The wildling gargled a death rattle as he fell to his knees, still clutching the wooden axe as he slumped to the floor. She spun around with wide eyes to face her enemy but when she did her eyes widened even further.

"Jon!" She shouted and as she did Jon Snow felt a crack at his head, momentarily rendering him stunned. Through the haze that descended over his eyes, he heard a gruff voice penetrating his ears.

"Your mine now Snow!" Jon felt his body being spun around to face the man that had uttered the words. It was another wildling, another beastly creature like the last one that he had beheaded. The wildling bared his black rotten teeth before shoving the bastard through the wooden door of the armoury. Wood splintered as Jon collapsed onto the cold stone concrete, smashing his head as he went down. The last thing he saw was the wildling man ascending towards him before his death growl was silenced by the song of a blade.

Silence.

Then her figure appeared before him awaking him from his disorientation. He forced himself to his feet. His dark eyes staring at the broken woman before him. Bryanna.

"Bry?" He knew his question was futile, but words failed him. He knew not what to say to a woman that he had deemed dead. Her appearance was frail, her curvaceous body now thin and scraggy, her beautiful mane of dark hair now matted with blood and sweat. She was unrecognisable all bar for her eyes. Her eyes, big and grey still held the same fire burning within them as he remembered. It was those eyes that stared into his soul now, her face unreadable.

"Jon?"


End file.
